Heart of a Killer
by Alexandra-Kyoko
Summary: Tohru witnesses something that may cost her her life. Yukiru COMPLETE
1. Assassins

Writer's note All right! New fic! This is an AU, assassin type thing and sorry but I had to add some more made up characters (I don't like it but somehow I always end up doing it). But, they're kind of serving a purpose for this fic that I didn't feel would work with any of the FB cast and they don't have big parts or anything. All righty then! Please review and tell me what you think!

  


  


  


  


  


  


"Don't you want to come camping with us?" the girl inquired gazing intensely into Torhu's eyes. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"I... I suppose," Tohru replied doubtfully. "Th.. thank you for inviting me."

The girl turned to her friends and smiled. "No problem. We'd love to have you come along."

"Do you think Uo-chan and Hana-chan could come too?" Tohru asked hopefully. 

"Well, maybe next time," the girl shrugged, her voice lacking any sincerity. "But, this is something we'd just like you to come alone for."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Morika snickered with her friends in the girls' bathroom. She looked into the mirror, and could see the reflection of the other three girls standing behind her. "Stupid bitch," she muttered. Morika paused, looking cautiously to the girl at her side. "Don't worry. We'll get her for trying to steal your boyfriend, Ana."

"Hmph." Ana sneered as she reapplied her lipstick in the mirror. She turned to her friends, her eyes narrowed angrily at them. "I don't know who that preppy little girl thinks she is anyway, thinking she even has a chance with him." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her lips curling into a thin smile. "Rei's such a bastard.... but he wouldn't cheat me.... It has to be her fault..."

"I dunno," Sara mumbled. "I feel kind of bad. Try not to be too mean, all right guys?" She winced as Nanaka smacked her on the arm with her purse.

"Oh stop being such a dork about it," Nanaka complained. She flipped open the small handbag and located a stick of gum, popping it into her mouth. "We're just gonna scare her a little, know what I mean? Teach her to keep her hands off other people's boyfriends."

Precisely, and that was exactly what they were going to do too. Morika could feel a shiver of excitement run down her spine. This was going to be the most fun she'd had in ages, and of course, Tohru didn't suspect a thing. It was pretty sad actually. Didn't she find it suspicious at all that four girls that had never even acknowledged her before were suddenly asking her to hang out with them?

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru nodded as Rei leaned over her shoulder, pointing to the second problem in the textbook. "I think I get it," she exclaimed happily.

"As you can see," Rei grinned sitting down beside her. "Its not that hard once you understand the basic concepts. You just carry the one there and you find out what 'x' is."

"Thank you so much for tutoring me," Tohru said gratefully, turning to him. "I was doing so horrible in class, I was afraid I'd fail our final."

"Don't worry about it," Rei reassured, leaning in closer to her. "And you know," he began slowly, lowering his voice a notch. "You look very pretty today."

"Oh, umm, thank you," Tohru stammered, her cheeks flushing.

"You look pretty every day actually," he murmured, his face only inches from hers. Tohru could feel his warm breath on her lips as he bent to kiss her. Jumping up from her seat, Tohru took a step back, her eyes wide.

"R..Rei-kun," she gasped in shock. "What are you doing? I.. I thought you were going out with Ana-san."

"Forget about her," Rei insisted standing up as well. "I think I've fallen in love with you Tohru, don't you see that?"

"I... better go," Tohru said quietly, grabbing her stuff and hurrying out of the library. This just wasn't right. How could someone do that to their girlfriend? She closed her eyes as she went through the exit and a gust of wind brushed past her. To think, she had actually trusted him too. She had genuinely thought he wanted to help her do well in class. It was almost funny. Maybe she should tell Ana what had happened when she saw them later that night. It was so sad... people were supposed to be together because they loved each other... wasn't that how it went? But if they could fall out of love just as easily... then what was the point of being with someone in the first place?

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Uo sighed into the phone, running a hand through her hair. "Tohru, I don't want to tell you who you can and can't hang out with or anything like that, I just really don't trust them. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Well, they invited me," Tohru said quietly, "and I suppose they're pretty nice when you get to know them."

"But that's just the thing," Uotani insisted. "You don't know them. They just started showing an interest in you lately and you don't even know why."

"I know," Tohru said trying to sound cheerful. "But if they really want to be friends then I can't just be rude to them. I'll be fine so please stop worrying so much."

"All right," Arisa agreed. "Just be careful. You never know what girls like that are up to."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Tohru!" Nanaka exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Oh I'm just _so_ happy you made it. You have no idea how happy this makes us." She pasted a big, fake grin on her face as Tohru approached them.

"Where's Morika-san?" Tohru asked glancing around through the trees. "Wasn't she coming too?"

"I'm sure she's around somewhere," Nanaka reassured ushering Tohru to the camp fire. "Now why don't you just make yourself comfortable." Tohru nodded and sat down on a rock by the fire, dropping her duffel bag beside her.

"Say, I have an idea," Ana said pointing a finger up in the air. "Let's tell ghost stories."

"Gh... ghost stories?" Tohru asked nervously as she glanced around the dark woods. She wasn't so sure she liked that idea. An animal howled loudly in the distance, the sound echoing in the trees, and Tohru cringed in her seat. Ghost stories? Here?

"I'll go first," Ana continued, ignoring her. "Did you know, they say that deep in these woods, there's this strange little place? An area surrounded by a fence and the inside is filled with houses. But no one is ever seen leaving or entering the gates or the houses inside. Many people believe a tribe of ancient people lived there and were all killed in some great disaster. As a result, their spirits are doomed to wander inside those homes for all eternity."

"Wow," Nanaka said excitedly, her voice loud and exaggerated. "That gives me a great idea." She turned to Tohru and smiled darkly at her. "Tohru, I dare you to go to that place and look inside one of the houses. You can tell us if its really haunted or not."

"I'm not so sure about that," Tohru said quickly, her voice shaking. "I really don't want to go."

"Come on," Nanaka said coldly. "Are you _that_ afraid? And I thought we were friends... don't you want to do this little thing for us?"

"I... I really don't want to go," Tohru begged softly. "I'm very sorry. It has nothing to do with you... I just don't want to go alone and..."

"Well, this settles it," Ana sighed. "Tohru hates us. We try so hard to be friends with her and this is how she treats us. Perhaps we never should have invited her along in the first place."

Smiling in defeat, Tohru stood up and slung her duffel bag over her shoulder. "Never mind, I'll go," she reassured. "I'll um, be back soon then, all right?"

"Don't you worry, Tohru dear," Nanaka called out cheerfully, tossing the girl a camera. "Just go straight ahead for about ten minutes or so and you'll find it. Its a huge place so you can't miss it. And don't forget to take a picture so we'll have proof that you really went."

After she had disappeared into the darkness, Ana broke out in fits of laughter. "This is great!" she exclaimed. "Tohru doesn't suspect a thing."

"You guys are so mean," Sara complained. "If she gets herself hurt or something it'll be all your fault."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to worry so much," Ana reprimanded. "Morika's waiting there right now... she's just gonna give her a little scare."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru tried humming to herself quietly to take her mind off of where she was. The tall dark trees seemed to loom over her, their branches hovering over her head in a sinister fashion. Where was she? Shouldn't she have come across those houses yet? The sound of rustling behind her made her turn around quickly, beads of sweat running down her face. "H... hello?" she called out loudly. There was no response and she continued walking. _It's just your imagination_, she told herself. _That's all. _

__Finally, Tohru came up to the large, iron fence. So it was true. This place really did exist. But how was she supposed to get in? A large metal lock hanging from the door looked as though it had been cut by a large pair of scissors. Shaking the fence a little, the broken lock fell to the floor and the heavy door swung open. Peering both ways, she entered the camp, looking around in wonder. The houses did indeed look old, but hardly abandoned. If anything, they looked as though people could be living in them right now. 

Sneaking up to the nearest house, she peered inside the window and was surprised to see a young male laying on a bed, fast asleep. The dim moonlight cast a small beam of light on his face, reflecting off his light, grayish hair. Tohru watched him, finding herself unable to look away. His skin was so pale, a creamy white color that few people had and his face was so... attractive. 

Finally, Tohru pulled herself away from the window, her face flushed. She felt so betrayed. People did live here! Those girls had lied to her. And after all they had said about this place being abandoned and haunted. She had turned around and was walking away when she heard the strange noise again, shuffling toward her. Then a loud gasping that sounded right behind her, making Tohru's heart beat faster in fright and her breath catch in her throat. Looking around frantically, she ducked behind the nearest building, hoping to keep out of sight.

As she peered out from around the house, Tohru saw two figures limping inside through the doorway. What was going on? Suddenly, she had the most dreadful feeling that she wasn't supposed to be there. She wondered if maybe she should run away, but curiosity got the best of her and she moved a little to her left, sneaking a peek inside through a small square window.

  


  


  


  


  


  


"I don't believe you two," Akito muttered, glaring down at the two wounded men in front of him. "How dare you come back here after failing in your mission."

"I... I'm sorry Akito," Shigure begged, blood spilling from his shoulder. "But we were ambushed. Somehow they knew we were coming."

"I will accept no excuses!! Our clients wanted those men dead by tonight. What do you think they're going to do when they find out they paid all that money for nothing? They're going to come here and kill us themselves!"

"We'll go back," Shigure promised bowing before him. "We can still assassinate them."

"With your pathetic carcass staining my carpet with blood?" Akito retorted angrily. "I highly doubt that. I'll have to send Yuki." He turned to Kyo, narrowing his eyes in disgust. "And you, the monster. I should have locked you up a long time ago but didn't because you proved useful. If your usefulness has come to an end I will gladly kill you now."

"P...please Akito," Kyo mumbled quietly, droplets of blood dripping from his soaked crimson shirt and splashing around his ankles. "It won't happen again."

"No, I doubt it will," Akito growled pulling out a gun. He aimed it at Kyo's wrist, firing a bullet that grazed his skin and sent the black and white beads from his bracelet sprawling in all directions.

Shrieking, Kyo grabbed his head as his skin grew taunt and he began to transform into the beast possessed by the cat spirit. He threw his head back and howled as the change came into completion. Then Akito pressed the gun against the beast's skull, his finger lingering idly on the trigger.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru muffled a scream with her hand as she fell back away from the window. What... what had she just seen? A... a monster! And assassins? Oh god, she wasn't supposed to have seen this. She had to get away. Turning around quickly, she tripped on a stone, her backpack flying off her shoulders and flying open. Her eyes welled up with more tears as she struggled to put everything back inside and snap the bag shut. She had to hurry. Who knew what they would do if they found her here.

"Please, let me go!" a girl screamed as two men dragged her inside. "I said let go of me!!" Tohru looked up and saw Morika being pushed into the house. 

"What the hell is this?" Akito demanded, glaring at the girl as he let the gun fall away from Kyo's head. The beast crawled away, pressing its back against the wall. 

"We found her snooping around here," Ayame smirked, knocking her to the ground.

"She saw us kill assignment 413," Hatori added. 

Akito nodded, smiling coldly at the girl. "Well, then there's only one thing to do, isn't there." Lifting the gun in his hand, he pressed it to the girl's temple.

"NO STOP!!" Tohru screamed through the window. But it was too late, Akito pulled the trigger, the dead girl's body became limp and silent on the floor. Akito turned to Tohru's face looking through the window from outside and narrowed his eyes. "Another one," he muttered. Frantically, Tohru grabbed her bag and raced out of the camp, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Morika," she begged silently to herself. "Please forgive me... I couldn't save you." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Running outside, Akito searched the area carefully, smiling when he found a small, plastic card laying on the ground. It was a school ID, left behind by some nosy student snooping around where they weren't wanted. Picking it up, he looked at the picture carefully, reading the name beneath it. Tohru Honda. So it was another girl, and so young too. What a shame. He could have no idea how much exactly she had seen or heard but either way, it was too much. She was going to have to die.

He walked back into the house and found Shigure picking up Kyo's beads. How pathetic. He'd have to deal with these two later. Right now, he needed to take care of more pressing matters, like the men his clients had hired him to have killed tonight, and getting rid of the girl who knew too much. "Ayame, Hatori," he said firmly. "Find that girl immediately and have her killed." The two bowed their heads slightly before racing outside.

Walking silently out of the house himself, Akito made his way to the building Yuki was staying in. Ayame and Shigure.... no... he couldn't depend on them. The only person he could count on to finish the job was Yuki. He flung the door to the mouse's home open and marched inside. "Yuki!! Come here right now!!" Yuki appeared a moment later, his eyes heavy with sleep. It was late, past midnight and the mouse had obviously just been woken up. "Yuki, I have a mission for you. It must be completed by tonight."

"Yes Akito," Yuki said bowing slightly. "I understand."

"Shigure and Kyo were sent earlier but failed. As a result, the men will probably be expecting you so use extra caution."

"I will kill them all," Yuki said darkly. "Show me their pictures." Akito handed a few photographs to him and he looked them over for a moment. The younger man stopped when he got to the small school ID. "Wait, who's this?"

"Someone who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Assuming that Ayame and Hatori fail in disposing of her tonight, I'll expect you to finish the job by tomorrow at the latest."

"But she's a girl," Yuki said uncertainly. "Shouldn't you send Kagura?"

"If I wanted to send Kagura, I would have," Akito spat. "Now hurry and go before I lose my patience."

"Of course, Akito."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note As you can see, I'm going for a nice dark and violent mood for this fic ^_^ Hope you guys liked the first chapter! I'll update when I can. School's been keeping me so busy though :p


	2. Death

A satisfied smirk crossed Ana's face as she watched Tohru run up to them, her tears streaming down her face. It looked as though Morika had succeeded in scaring the shit out of her. Tohru collapsed in front of her and the other girls, sobbing loudly. "Morika..." she cried. "Morika was..." 

Bursting out with laughter, Nanaka shook her head, trying to regain control. "Ha! I can't believe you fell for it!" she shrieked happily. "You're even dumber than you look!"

"Wait, no," Tohru whimpered frantically. "You don't understand. Morika... she... she's dead!" 

"Uh-huh, sure she is," Ana replied, looking at her nails, bored. "You know, just because you feel stupid doesn't mean you have to make up stuff now." Where was Morika anyway? She was supposed to have been back by now. 

"I'm serious," Tohru begged. "Please, you have to believe me. We have to get out of here now before they come after us too!"

"Look, Bitch," Ana retorted standing up in front of her. That was it. She could feel rage boiling up inside her as she looked at the trembling girl in front of her. "I'm sick of you and your stupid shit. Just because you want my boyfriend doesn't mean you have any right to act this way."

"What are you talking about!" Tohru cried exasperated. "We can talk about this later, please just listen to me and run." 

Just shut up. Just shut up. Red flashed in front of Ana's eyes as Tohru rambled endlessly about Morika, about running. "Just shut up!!" Ana screamed, clutching the sides of her head. "Why don't you just shut the hell up!!" But Tohru wouldn't stop. She grabbed Ana's arm, pleading her to run. Why the hell should she run!! She had no reason to run!! In one swift motion, she knocked Tohru off of her. Ana watched as the girl cried out, her foot snagging on a tree root and she flew back, tumbling down over the hill. A loud thud sounded as Tohru's head hit something hard in the soil and she went completely silent.

"Ana!" Sara shrieked, running to the side of the hill and looking down at Tohru's limp body laying at the bottom. "What the hell do you think you're doing!! What if you killed her or something!"

"I...I just pushed her," Ana shot back. "She'll be fine." Her legs trembling beneath her, Ana joined Sara by the edge of the hill, looking to the bottom. Tohru was going to be fine, right? All three girls froze in their tracks as a loud, male's voice floated towards them out of no where.

"Ah, so these are the lovely ladies who saw us," a voice laughed merrily. The voice echoed eerily in the trees, making it seem to come from all directions.

"I thought it was only one," another voice pointed out.

"Well, one or three, it makes no difference to me. One of them is bound to be the one who was spying on us."

"What the hell," Nanaka muttered, giving her long black hair a nervous toss behind her. "Where're those voices coming from?"

"Hello girls," Ayame said cheerfully, appearing out of the darkness in front of them. "I'd like to welcome you to the valley of death." Ana furrowed her brows, taking a step back. Who were these men? What was going on? The one with long white hair pulled out a small silver pistol, aiming it at Sara. He pulled the trigger and before Ana could even blink, before any of the girls could even take a single step, and suddenly Sara was sprawled on the ground beside her. She wasn't moving. 

"S... Sara," Ana whispered, and her voice caught in her throat. She was dreaming. That had to be it. She'd wake up and Rei would be there, holding her close and everything would be right again.

Nanaka's piercing scream snapped Ana out of her daze. Her head shot around to look at her dark haired friend, turning to run. A bullet from Hatori's gun soared into her back and she pitched forward, crashing to the floor. 

A dream. This had to be a dream. Ana scrambled across the grass, gasping for breath. The image of her two dead friends, lying so still in the dirt embedded into her mind. Soft laughter echoed around her and her eyes welled up with tears. All at once her knees buckled beneath her and she collapsed into the soft soil. She could feel the cold steel of the gun as it was pressed against her forehead and knew all at once that her life had come to an end. Looking up, she saw the long silvery, white hair of her attacker, billowing gracefully in the light breeze.

"Good night, beautiful girl," Ayame whispered before pulling the trigger. The sound of the bullet echoed for miles in the silence of the immense, dark woods.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki moved stealthily around the security guards surrounding the giant building. The men were inside having a late meeting. From the looks of things, the security had probably doubled since Kyo and Shigure had been there. Running up behind two men blocking the back entrance, he elbowed them hard in the back of their heads, knocking them unconscious. They fell limp to the floors and Yuki hurried inside. Video camera's were placed all around in the halls and Yuki pulled out his gun, shooting each of them with a single bullet. 

Reloading his gun, he moved quietly through the dark hallways and to the staircase near the elevators. As he pulled open the door, an alarm sounded, ringing loudly throughout the building and Yuki cursed to himself as a group of men came running to him. Aiming his weapon, he shot each of them in the head between the eyes, killing them instantly. Three men came down behind him from the staircase and Yuki swiveled around, kicking the closest one in the jaw. The man flew to the side, knocking into the second guy and they came tumbling down the stairs. A loud crack sounded as one of the men's neck snapped and he landed on the floor at Yuki's feet.

The last man standing pulled out his gun and began firing at him. Yuki ducked to the side, just barely dodging the bullets. Damn, he needed to reload. Reaching behind him, Yuki pulled out a small knife and threw it at the man. It spun several times before lodging itself deep into his throat. Spitting up blood, the man fell forward and came falling down the stairs as well, landing on top of his two companions. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Groaning, Tohru shifted a little in the leaves, her eyes fluttering open. A dull pain throbbed in her forehead and she slowly lifted a hand to the tender skin on the side of her head. Where was she? That's right... she had been running... Morika died... she had tried to warn them but... Oh no! Jumping to her feet, she looked around her. It was still dark out. How long had she been unconscious? Her shoes digging into the dirt, she climbed up the small hill, her feet slipping beneath her in the loose soil. _ Let them be okay, _ she pleaded silently. 

When she had reached the top, the sight before her, made her stomach lurch. In the glow of the dying embers of the fireplace, she could make out the limp forms of the three girls before her. _Why? _She wondered wildly. _Why am I the only one still alive? I... I should be dead too... None of them deserved to die. None of them did!_

__Tohru ran to Sara's side, tears streaming down her face as she looked down at her. Giving her shoulder a little shake, she whispered frantically. "S... Sara? You're okay right? Sara?" The limp girl rolled onto her back and the bloody hole in the middle of her forehead came into view, making Tohru scream as loud as she could. Jumping to her feet, she turned around and vomited everything that was left in her stomach.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Surrounded by dead bodies, Yuki approached the last man standing. The man shivered at the sight of him, his eyes watering. "Please don't kill me!" he begged, throwing himself on the floor and bowing his head. "I'll do anything. I'll give you anything! Just let me live!"

Yuki didn't answer, instead, he placed the barrel of his gun against the top of the man's head. 

"Damn you!" the man screamed jumping to his feet and backing away, "have you no mercy!! Do you enjoy killing that much!!" His words were cut short by Yuki's gun, jammed into the man's mouth. 

The trembling man stared at him with pleading eyes as Yuki's finger moved toward the trigger. Then Yuki did something that made the man's blood run cold, something that he never would have imagined in a million years. Yuki smiled... a cold and eerie smile. A smile of pain and sadness that made the man stop breathing as fear and despair overtook him. Then Yuki pulled the trigger, and everything went black for him.

Yuki could hear footsteps running toward him and quickly slipped out the window, climbing down using the window ledges for support. Now that he had killed the targets, there was no reason to fight any longer. When he was low enough, he jumped to the ground, his feet landing quietly in the grass, and darted away.

As he was running, Yuki pulled out the ID of the girl he would have to kill the next day. "Tohru Honda," he muttered. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


As day began to break the grim of the dark night, Akito strolled through the woods, locating the dead girls. The fire had long since died, leaving charred wood and a pile of ashes in its wake. Grabbing a girl by the hair, he pulled her up, looking at her face carefully. "Damn it," he muttered. "Its not her."

One by one, he checked all the girls, his anger growing. "Damn it!" he shouted angrily. "Those incompetent bastards. None of these are the right girl!!" Taking a deep breath, he told himself to calm down. There was still Yuki. He had given his favorite assassin Yuki the school id of that damned girl the night before. Surely Yuki would clean up this mess where the others had failed. He'd have to send a group to come and dispose of the bodies before they were found.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's Note Yeah, I'm a freak. I know it. ^.^ BUT!! I'm a freak who just took on a second job! What the heck am I thinking?! So now I got college, homework, two jobs, and this fic to juggle. Yup, life is good. And despite all that work, I'm gonna spend about seven hours at my Bf's house tonight so I can make him sushi. All right! XD Wonder if he knows that I think Yuki is pure sexiness.

Oh yeah, and I'm REALLY sorry about this late update. I'm sorry!! I've just been so busy I can't stand it. To make up for it, and this really short chapter, I'll post the next one up in like two days or something. After that, I'll try and update at least once a week or so. 

Blueberry_RK- Haha, I totally agree. I was thinking the exact same thing while I was writing this. Oooh, sexy killing Yuki!! 

Tyouhkriu- oh no! Will he do it? Just have to wait and see! ^.^

Kitty- Yes!! Yukiru's rule! Thank you! (hugs back) XD

C.B.- Lol, ah, what demented minds we have. Or at least, I'm pretty sure mine is quite disturbed. Yup, I just love dark and gory stuff. =P 

Runic Knight- Yay! Glad you liked it! Thank you so much XD

DarkPheonix365- wow, thank you!! ^.^ Speaking of chocolate (mmm, chocolate) I just ate a chocolate orange thing. It was so freaking good!! Ever heard of it? Its chocolate that's shaped like orange slices and has a slight citrus kind of flavor. Well, anyway, thanks for the review!! (Fills up Tracy mobile with gas while eating cookie). Haha!

Mewlw- thank you!! And sorry for the late update ^-^ 

Grrl N- hehe, yeah, I thought it would be cool to make them cold hearted killers! But, they'll seem more like themselves later on (or at least I hope)

PikaChan- Thanks!! lol, yup, we know Yuki can't do it! Cause him and Tohru are just too cute together ^.^ 

Karma- ah, thank you Karma! I hope this chapter was just as creepy. I've been wanting to try out a really, really dark plot for awhile now! 

  


  


  



	3. Conscience

Writer's note OMG! I can't believe I had this rated G!! That's a whole lot of crap! Yeah, I was speeding through this when I first posted it and forgot to change the rating. Then, when I did remember to change the rating, I forgot to enter the "save changes" button. ^_^;; Ah, sorry about that! Hope I didn't traumatize any young readers or anything.

  


  


  


  


Tohru was shaking uncontrollably in the police station as she tried to relay her story to them. "Th... they're all dead," she shrieked wildly. "All of them. They all died!"

"Please you have to calm down," the police officer said softly. "Otherwise we can't help you."

After awhile, a squad was sent to investigate the woods and locate the bodies that Tohru described. Meanwhile, she sat silent in a chair in the police office the entire time, not speaking or even seeming to acknowledge anyone. A secretary offered her a cup of coffee but Tohru just stared straight past the woman, her eyes blank.

"I'm sorry," a man said finally as the group returned to the station. "We couldn't find any of the bodies the girl told us about. Either we missed them or whoever did it already cleaned up the mess."

"They're there," Tohru murmured quietly to herself. "They're all dead. All of them died. They died and I'm alive."

"We called her grandfather," the secretary sighed sitting down. "He's coming to pick her up. Apparently her mother died just a few months ago and she's been living with him since then. Poor kid, its a lot of crap to happen to one person all at once."

"But, do you think maybe it was all her imagination?" A man asked scratching his head. "Some kind of thing she made up due to the traumatic experience of losing her mother?"

"Maybe," the secretary said doubtfully turning to the girl. "But I doubt it. Look at her eyes... those are the eyes of someone who is truly terrified. She must have seen some awful things out there."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki watched the police station from behind a tree. When was that girl going to leave? It had been an entire day already. Seating himself on the ground, he leaned back against the rough bark and closed his eyes. He was so tired after his long night. But he had to stay focused. Just two more jobs. Two more and he would be free. Akito had promised him.... The sound of a car stopping in front of the building made him open his eyes and peer around the tree trunk. An old man and an officer helped Tohru into the car before the old man went into the driver's seat and began to drive away.

"Damn it," Yuki muttered jumping to his feet. He should have known someone was going to pick her up. Breaking into a run, he chased after the car, doing his best to stay out of sight. It pulled into a small parking lot for a convenient store and the old man left to enter the building. Pulling out a paper clip from his pocket, Yuki quickly picked the lock for the trunk of the car and climbed inside, leaving the clip on the inside of the lock and shutting the trunk behind him. This way he could close it without it really locking him inside.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru opened her eyes. She sat limply in the passenger seat. Her body felt numb. Everything felt numb. What had woken her? It was a noise. A noise in the back of the car. Had her grandfather come back already? Was he putting the groceries away? Why did Morika die? Why did Nanaka die? Was it her fault? Maybe it was. Maybe all of it was because of her. She was the one who should have died. Then she could have seen her mom. She should have died in that car crash with her mom.

"Here you go," her grandfather's voice came cheerfully as he handed her a bottle of pop and a sandwich. Placing his bag of groceries in the back seat, he shut the door behind him and started the engine. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Grandpa..." Tohru whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sad... Why did they all have to die? Is it because of me? Should I have died too?"

"Don't say that," her grandfather said firmly in a voice that she had never heard before. It made her gasp in surprise and turn to look at him. "No one deserves to die and neither do you. So never say that again or else."

Tohru nodded and bit into her sandwich. He was right. She had to pull herself together. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly, her mind beginning to feel clear again. "Thank you Grandpa," she said quietly.

"Its all right, just try not to worry. You need to rest."

"You know, I really did want to be friends with them," Tohru mused. "I guess that was silly of me. I knew they didn't really like me. It was obvious from the way they spoke... I even knew they were going to try to do something last night... but I kept thinking that if I didn't give up on them, maybe somehow we could truly become friends. And even though they could be cruel... I was sure they could be just as kind too."

"That's good," her grandfather agreed. "Even if it hurts now, never forget how each of them were. That way they'll never really be gone."

Tohru could feel herself slowly coming more and more back to reality. That's right. No matter what she was going to continue on with her life. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki listened silently in the trunk of the car, a strange feeling welling up within him. He had never heard the private thoughts of someone he was going to kill before. He had never heard their dreams, their fears and regrets before. This girl, who's voice was so pretty and soft was trying to move on after a traumatic experience. And now he was going to take her life. It didn't seem right somehow. 

Yes, he had heard the pleas of men in desperation. He had heard them begging for their lives more times than he cared to remember. The bargaining they would try in order to stay alive, but there was no point in bargaining with death. Death had no use for material possessions, no use for wealth and power. Death took lives and nothing more. Yuki was this cloaked figure, carrying his scythe in the form of a pistol, and whether he liked it or not, his job was to send his victims to hell.

Sighing, he kept his ears alert, listening to the girl's quiet voice as it rang inside the car. He had found her very pretty in the school photo, and in the quick glances he had caught of her in person as well. She had kind eyes... The car came to an abrupt stop, knocking him forward a little. Yuki waited silently for the two to exit the car, a wave of guilt washing over him. She had no idea, did she... that these were going to be the last moments of her life. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Climbing out of the car, Tohru looked up at the rising moon. _Its already night?_ She asked herself in wonder. _How did this terrible day go by so fast?_ Carrying the bags for her grandfather, the two entered the apartment building and began climbing the six flights of stairs to the top. The elevator had been broken for some time now and most of the tenants had given up hope of it ever being fixed. 

"I'll make dinner if you want," Tohru offered setting the bags on the table as they entered their small apartment.

"No, don't worry about it," her grandfather reassured her with a wave of his hand. "Get some rest, and your two friends called also. They were absolutely panic stricken."

"All right," Tohru agreed going to her room. _That's right, everyone must know by now. I should have called them sooner. I hope Hana-chan and Uo-chan weren't too worried about me. _

__Tohru's room was rather small but she liked it nonetheless. Her bed was set up against the wall with a window just above it. Sometimes she would sit there and gaze outside at the stars when she was having trouble sleeping. Sitting down on the mattress, she crossed her legs in front of her and picked up her phone. She hesitated, trying to decide who to call first and finally dialed Hanajima's number.

"Tohru-kun?" Hana's voice demanded softly. "What happened? We heard there was an accident while you were camping with those girls."

"I... I don't know how to explain it," Tohru murmured, thinking of the monster she had seen, the assassins, Morika being shot before her eyes, the other girls all lying dead in the dirt. "It was just..." she was cut short by a thick rope being stretched in front of her and pulled back tightly against her throat, strangling her. The phone fell from her hand as she struggled to grab a hold of the rope, clawing desperately at it. The rope pulled even tighter, and small choking sounds escaped from her throat. She felt so dizzy and sick, as if the world were disappearing right before her eyes. She needed... air...

"Tohru-kun?" Hana's voice echoed from the phone receiver. "Are you there?"

Finally, Tohru managed to jerk her body backwards, striking a solid object hard from behind her. As if by magic, the force then disappeared into thin air. The rope fell from her neck, landing harmlessly in her lap. 

Turning around in panic, Tohru's eyes darted around the room but she saw no one. "Who's there!" she shouted fearfully. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something scurry under her bed... A rodent? And she noticed the pile of clothes laying behind her. What was going on here? Looking down at the rope on her leg, she threw it off of her, as if it were a venomous snake. 

The only thought in her mind now was that she had to get away from here. Trembling, she went to crawl off her bed when she heard something make a strange poof sound from under it and a cloud of dust burst out. Her eyes widening, she looked over the edge, afraid to step onto the floor and be attacked by whatever it was that lay underneath her mattress. "There's a monster under my bed," she found herself murmuring in shock. 

Suddenly, she felt something warm brush against arm and when she looked toward it, she saw a hand reaching out from under the bed, the fingers feeling along the covers. It seemed to be searching for something as it brushed by the pile of clothing. Gaping at the hand, Tohru opened her mouth and screamed.

  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Hmm, yeah, this chapter was kind of short too. The next ones are a bit longer though so no worries ^.^ I'll update when I can though so keep reviewing!! They keep me going!!

  


Kinma- Thanks!! Haha, yeah, I have a fondness for action type things. Glad you like it!! XD

Moon Phoenix- Thank you! I actually don't like really depressing fics either so I'll try and keep this one focused more on the suspense and romance than really, really angsty stuff.

InvisibleRain- I know!! what was I thinking when I wrote this? =P 

Saki- Haha, I totally agree. What is it about killing Sohmas that is so darn sexy? I guess its just one of life's little mysteries. ^.^ 

DarkPheonix365- OMG! Thank you so much for telling me this was only rated G!! o.0 Eeek, hope I don't get in trouble with any moms. That was a huge accident. Well, anyway, thanks!! Yeah, I know what you mean. I barely go online at all anymore!! Busy, busy, busy! (flies away on tracy mobile) =D

Misaki the Assassin- Aw, thank you!! Guess we all think alike ^.^ I hope you post yours up though so I can read it!

Inuyashachic515- Thank you too!! I'm so glad you guys told me I had this rated G o_0

This is definitely not a G fic ^_^;; I feel so retarded.

C.B.- hehe, yeah, my second job is an on campus job too! At a diner. Its cool though. Tips are awesome ^.^

Grrl N- Yeah, I think I may have gone a little overboard with it ^_^;; But all the death is surprising only condensed into the first chapters. So it should calm down a bit now. Glad you like it though.

Trc- yay! Nice to see ya again! I'm glad you like this fic too! XD I always appreciate the reviews!!

Tyouhkriu- Ah, never fear!! yuki and his sexy self shall always be the good guy in the end. Cause he's awesome! Just wait and see! ^.^

Mewlw- wowy!! How cool!! thanks for the review!! Really made my day!

Karma- haha, that's right. I'm a total violence freak. When I first started watching anime, I only used to watch the gory horror movie ones (before I discovered the wonders of the comedies and tv show animes). Yup, Shigure's a bit out of character too, but I'm working on it!! As always, thanks for reviewing!!

PikaChan- Yes!!! Sexy Killing Sohmas!! Woohoo!! XD Sexy Yuki!!!

Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto- Wai!! thank you so much!! I'm glad you like it!! 


	4. Attempt

Tohru looked at the hand reaching out from under her bed in horror. The skin on the hand was a pale ivory and was connected to a slender arm that seemed to bend unnaturally as it roamed over her covers. Jumping off her bed, she grabbed a wooden chair from her desk and let it come crashing down on the hand. 

"OUCH!!" a voice shouted loudly. "You know that really hurt!" 

Terrified, Tohru let the chair drop to the floor. Then she backed away to the door, noticing for the first time that the window was open. So whoever this was had come in through the window. "Who... who are you?" she managed to cry out as her trembling fingers wrapped around the doorknob and turned it.

The hand finally managed to grab the clothes on her mattress and pull them under the bed. "Don't even bother trying to escape," a male voice muttered, and Tohru could hear shuffling as he struggled to pull on the clothing. "I locked it from the outside when I was in your apartment."  
Not wanting to believe him, Tohru struggled with the knob, praying it would open. "Wait, in my apartment," she stammered panicking. "You... You didn't do anything to my grandfather, did you!"

"Of course not," the voice mumbled again. "I'm not going to kill some old man who can't even defend himself. Not unless I was assigned to do so of course."

Tohru breathed a sigh of relief. So at least her grandfather was okay.

"I just knocked him unconscious," the voice continued.

"You what?!" Tohru shrieked. "You hurt him?! How could you!" Running to the window, she climbed onto the ledge and pulled herself out of it. She had to get to her grandfather. She had to make sure he was okay... not to mention get away from this psychopath.

Now fully clothed, Yuki climbed out from under the bed and was surprised to see his target climbing out the window. Why hadn't he expected this? Did he just assume that she would wait for him to put his clothes back on? Leaping onto the window ledge, he followed her outside. He could see that she was using the pipes, windows, and bricks jutting out from the wall as stepping stones. Doing the same, he followed her retreating form as she climbed up onto the roof.

"What do you want from me?!" she shouted as she lifted herself over the edge of the top of the building.

Yuki remained silent. He never bothered to answer that question. What difference would it make for her to know if she was going to die anyway? But then again, the men he killed that asked that question usually knew deep down why they were going to die. They were usually powerful men with many enemies. This girl on the other hand, maybe she truly had no idea. If that was the case, he supposed it couldn't hurt to tell her. "You saw us," he answered loudly as he followed her onto the roof. "You know our secret." 

"Of course," Tohru laughed quietly, shaking her head as she backed away. "I... I guess I should have known." Tears began to stream down her face as her laugh faded away. "I don't want to die," she said softly.

Yuki followed her slowly as she stepped back, pulling his gun out. "I'm sorry," he murmured. 

Continuing to back away, Tohru could feel the stone behind her ankles as her feet backed up against the other end of the roof. So they had already crossed to the other side. There was no other place to go. Yuki approached her slowly and a light from a nearby building shined on his face. For the first time she could make out his features. He had a handsome face and bright violet eyes framed by dark lashes. She watched those eyes as they drew closer until the glint of silver from his gun flashed in front of her, and she could feel the cold steel against her forehead.

Tohru suddenly felt as though she knew this person. As if she recognized him from somewhere before... Then she remembered. He was the guy she had seen in that house, sleeping on his bed. He had looked so peaceful then too, so quiet and sweet. 

Out of no where, the guy before her did something so unexpected, it nearly made her breath stop. He smiled at her, a small, sad smile, his finger resting on the trigger of the gun. "I'm sorry," he said again, and then it disappeared, as if it had never been there.

"Its all right," Tohru murmured. She was going to die. She realized that now. There was no place to go, and no place to run. The gun against her forehead felt cool and almost soothing in a way. Her foot scooted back a little, and she could feel the air on her bare heel as it brushed over the edge of the building. One small step and she would fall. Reaching out slowly, she placed a hand on his face, making his eyes widen in surprise. That sad smile, she understood now. She knew why she had felt this strange ache in her chest when she saw him. 

It was because he was lonely, just as lonely as herself... and he was sad. "You're a good person," she said softly, her lips curling into a thin smile. "Why do you have to kill people?" The cold gun... he was going to pull the trigger... the gun... any second now, and it would all be over.

_I'm so weak. I'm sorry grandpa... I know you'll be disappointed in me when you find out... but I refuse become another sin on this person's soul. I refuse... _

__She was going to die. Either way, she was going to die. Closing her eyes, Tohru let out a small breath and let her body fall back over the edge of the roof. She could feel the wind rushing up behind her as she dropped and solid ground disappeared from beneath her feet. 

Yuki watched her in shock. What was she doing?! She... was committing suicide? But... she would die... but he was supposed to kill her... and she would die that way too... so what difference did it make.... but.... he didn't want her to die. He... he didn't want her to die. _No, wait. _

_Don't do it. _

_Don't do it!_

As if by reflex, his arm shot out in front of him and his hand wrapped around her wrist. Her body swung back, hitting the side of building as Yuki strained to hold on to her.

Opening her eyes, Tohru gazed up at him in wonder. "Wh...what are you doing?"

"I don't know," Yuki muttered. "I have no idea so... so just... just be quiet, all right?" Using all his strength, he pulled her up over the side, setting her down on the cold cement beneath them.

"Uh, thank you?" Tohru said uncertainly.

"Damn it," Yuki continued to grumble, shaking his head and pacing back and forth. "What was I thinking? Damn it. Damn it. Damn it."

Tohru climbed to her feet unsteadily, the weight of what she had just tried to do hitting her like pile of bricks. She had actually tried to kill herself. Watching him carefully, she took a few cautious steps closer to him. "Um, excuse me, but... can you please tell me your name?"

His head jerked to the side to face her, and his eyes widened in fear. He had let her live. Why had he let her live? He had to get out of here. Now. Turning away, he darted to the edge of the roof, hopping over the side. 

Gasping, Tohru followed him. Had he jumped? Did he just kill himself like she had tried to do? Looking over the edge, she could make out his dark silhouette as it climbed down the side of the building and then leapt to the ground. "Wait!" Tohru cried as he darted away into the shadows. When he was completely out of sight, her knees buckled beneath her and she slumped down to the ground, her head spinning. What... had just happened?

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Are you waiting for him?" Shigure asked with a smirk, approaching Akito. 

The slender young man was standing impatiently by the window of his house, gazing outside. Turning to him, Akito narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "That's none of your business."

"Ah, the young boss's favorite seems to be a little late. Do you think he's failed in his mission perhaps? Or do you find it so hard to believe that Yuki could truly fail at anything."

"For one thing Shigure," Akito said darkly. "You are in no position to speak to me in this manner. After your terribly unsuccessful mission last night, you should feel privileged I'm even allowing you to live." His eyes roaming back to the window, he stared off into the distance, a cold smile on his face. "Besides, Yuki can't fail. As long as he believes he has a chance at freedom, he won't allow himself to."

Shigure cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in interest. "So its true what I've heard. You've promised Yuki his freedom if he completes a certain amount of jobs. Will you really let him go that easily?"

Laughing lightly, Akito brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. "Surely you jest, Shigure. Why on earth would I let my favorite little assassin go like that? I'd rather have him dead than free to do as he wished and out of my reach. Lets just call it a little... motivation."

"You're so cruel," Shigure murmured turning around and walking away. "So very cruel."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru helped her grandfather to bed as he mumbled something about the nice young man he had met before everything had gone black for some strange, unexplainable reason. Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing her to freeze. This was not good. Why couldn't everyone just stop trying to kill her for one day!

"Tohru!" a voice called loudly. "Open up, would ya?"

"Uo-chan?" Tohru asked in surprise. Opening the door, she found Arisa and Saki standing in the hallway. "What are you doing here so late?"

"What do you think we're doing?" Uo asked annoyed. "Hanajima calls me up all of a sudden and says she hears screaming and whatnot in your room and that you wouldn't answer her. Had us worried sick."

"That's right Tohru-kun," Hana nodded. "Now what exactly did transpire tonight?"

"Umm, some guy tried to kill me," Tohru laughed nonchalantly. "It was no big deal though... I mean, he turned out to be a pretty good person in the end and would you believe he had violet eyes and gray hair? He was very handsome though, and I think..."

"Wait a minute," Arisa said holding up a hand in front of her. "Back up a little. Now what did you just say happened? Some guy tried to do what to you?!"

"He tried to shoot me in the head," Tohru beamed cheerfully. "But then I tried to commit suicide by jumping off the roof of the building and instead he ended up saving me. Funny story, isn't it?"

Uo smiled and nodded before passing out on the floor. 

"Uo-chan?" Tohru asked in concern kneeling down before her friend. "Are you all right?"

"Oh dear," Hanajima sighed. "Tohru-kun, your... ability.... to accept what has happened so quickly frightens even I."

"I don't know what you mean."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki leaned forward on the bench he was sitting on, covering his face with his hands. Only two more jobs. He had only needed to do two more jobs and then he could have been free. However, if he failed even one, it had been their agreement that he would never get another chance again. Why... why had he done that? Why had he sacrificed his freedom to save that girl? He didn't even know her. 

Looking up, he saw Haru approaching him, a dark smile on his face. "Yuki, you failed, didn't you."

"Shut up," Yuki grumbled.

"Ah, but why should I? Now you can stay with us forever. You never really wanted to leave, did you?"

"Of course I did," Yuki shot back. "I hate it. I hate this work. So what happens now? Akito knows I didn't kill her, right?" He paused and looked at Haru suspiciously. "And now he's sent you to get rid of me?"

Haru pulled out a gun and rested it back against his shoulder with a sigh. Sitting down on the bench beside Yuki, he lifted the gun from his shoulder and aimed it at Yuki's head, pressing the cold steel against his skull. "Bam," Haru said softly. Then he let it drop to his side and lay on the smooth wood of the bench seat. "No, Akito didn't send me to kill you. However he wants you to come back. He says he'll send the others to get rid of her. If anything, he seemed almost happy that you failed. It means he can keep you around forever, you know?"

"Is that right," Yuki muttered. So now Tohru Honda would have the others coming. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him to think that his sacrifice had been for nothing. So he had given up his freedom just so that she could live for one more day? He wouldn't accept that. She was going to live the long life she was meant to and he was going to see to that. "I won't let them kill her," he said finally.

"You what?" Haru asked in surprise. "Now this is new. Why on earth would you care what happens to her?"

"I don't know," Yuki said standing up, "But I won't let her die. Tell Akito that he can do what he wants with me but I won't return until he gives up on wanting Tohru Honda's life."

"I'll tell him," Haru said climbing to his feet as well. "But I don't know how he'll take something like that."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Hugging Uotani and Hanajima tightly before they left, Tohru apologized over and over again for worrying them so much. "Don't worry Uo-chan, I promise to be careful."

"You better," Uotani said firmly from the hallway. "I can't believe those annoying girls are really dead."

"If you ever need anything Tohru-kun," Hanajima said softly, "do not hesitate to call me. Should any more unwelcome prowlers appear, I will swiftly electrocute them to a burnt crisp."

"Ah thank you, Hana-chan," Tohru said quickly, a drop of sweat on her forehead. "I'll keep that in mind." Waving, Tohru closed the door behind her and let out a deep breath. What she needed was sleep. This had been one very long day. Going to her room, she shivered at the sight of the rope lying on her bed. Her fingers wrapped cautiously around it before flinging it to the floor, her vision becoming blurry with tears. He had actually tried to kill her with this. But... what had happened to keep him from doing it? One minute he had been there, and the next, he had been under her bed with only his clothes laying in a pile on her mattress... How odd...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"He what!!" Akito shrieked angrily pounding his fist against the floor. "How dare he defy me!!"

"Yuki won't return until you give up on Tohru Honda," Haru finished.

"Who does he think he is!" Akito shouted narrowing his eyes at Haru. "Fine then, I don't care anymore. I'll send the others to kill the girl _and_ Yuki. He can die with the little bitch for all I care."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note What the heck? Now Tohru's suicidal! ^_^ ;; Sorry about that. I really tried to show that she had no other options but I'm not sure how convincing my writing is. Well anyway, thanks for all the reviews people! I know this fic is a bit darker than my other stuff but I'm really trying hard with it so I'm glad you like it ^.^

Kimna- hehe, yes! Evil cliffies! Essential for keeping the audience interested! Thanks for the compliments!

Insomniac- ah! Thank you! Lol, yes, Sohma assassins is just such a sexy thought! Mmmm, Yuki!!

Saki- that's right! XD Yuki's a cute little mouse and Tohru's oblivious. Ah well, I'm sure she'll put two and two together eventually =P Thanks!

Mewlw- Thanks so much!! =D Its so nice to know that people look forward to reading my writing (Sniff, sniff) XD

Runic Knight- Whee! Thank you!! I'm really trying to show the human side behind each person despite the fact that they're supposed to kill people so I'm glad you liked it! =D  
Sakuya- Aw, thank you! Don't worry, haha, I won't push myself too hard. (passes out from only three hours of sleep every night) No, I'm just kidding ^.^ Oh yeah, and XD is just another smiley face!! Its the ultra happy face!! Just look at it sideways like this =D Only its eyes are squeezed shut XD

Tyouhkriu- I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! It really makes me feel happy to know when people get really excited about my writing =D Thank you!

InvisibleRain- haha, yes, Yuki has feelings. XD and more cliffies to come!

Karma- That's right Karma!! Dont' give in to the evils of signing in!! Lol, yes, I just love ending chapters with cliff hangers!! I'm glad you're getting into the story!! =D Thanks for reviewing!

Miaka1977j- Thank you so much! XD I'm glad you like it!

BlueBerry-RK- Wow, thank you too! I really appreciate the support! ^0^ Yes, sexy Yuki with a gun (what more could we want?)

DarkPheonix365- Aww! I love kittens! Too bad you couldn't keep her. Hehe, but you already have four cats? *_* That's a lot of pets! Must be a lot of work! Ah, I love the nickname! Suits him so well too ^.^ 

R Junkie- Hehe, yeah, that was pretty dumb of me ^.^ Lol, can't believe I had it rated G for so long! And fear not, Akito will not be kissing anyone in this fic. Dont' think my poor stomach could take that. ^_^

PikaChan- Aw, thanx so much!! Yes!! Yuki and Tohru must fall in love! Even in these... somewhat discouraging circumstances. =D I'm so glad I've managed to keep this fic interesting so far. Thanks for the reviews!

Grrl N- Yup, I was wondering if I should keep the curse and decided it would be a good idea to since it helps me out a little. Thanks!!

C.B.- Lol, yes, me and my corny lines. I'm working on it though. XD Thanks for commenting on the police station! I'm trying to make this fic somewhat believable (well as realistic as possible with what I have) ^.^ 

Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto- thanks so much!! Yes, Yuki is quite sexy!! But he's not quite a man yet, lol. He's pretty much the same age as in the anime. XD


	5. Kagura

Kagura pressed her cheek against the frigid iron bars of the cell Kyo was in. "Kyo-kun," she whispered. "I'm sorry you were locked up."

Turning to look up at her, he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I don't need your pity," he grumbled, fingering the beads around his bandaged wrist. "I'm fine."

"Just listen," Kagura retorted. "A.. Akito said I could get you out if I kill this girl.... I think her name was Tohru something or another. All I have to do is kill her and then you can free again. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Kagura," Kyo sighed, leaning back against the damp, stone walls of his prison. "Whether I'm in here or out there doing Akito's bidding, we're never free. What difference does it make?"

"Shut up," Kagura shouted angrily. "It does make a difference. It makes a big difference. Even if you can't understand why, it just does... I... I'm going to get you out of there and that's final." Pulling out a knife from a leather strap around her leg, she pressed the flat of the blade gently to her lips. "With this, I promise I'll set you free, Kyo-kun."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Despite Tohru's protests, Arisa and Saki had insisted on picking her up from home and walking to school with her that day. They decided that she couldn't be trusted alone because she'd probably do something careless to get herself hurt. All of sudden, Tohru stopped walking, her eyes searching around her. "What's wrong Tohru?" Uo asked glancing over at her friend.

Tohru looked behind her again before laughing it off. "Its nothing. I just thought I heard something. I guess I'm still a little jumpy from yesterday."

"I don't blame you," Hanajima murmured. "What with the death of those four girls...."

"Please," Tohru said quietly. "Lets not talk about it right now."

"You're right!" Uo said loudly. "Why worry about that now. We have better things to think about... like our math test today!"

"Agh" Torhu groaned putting a hand to her forehead. "I don't want to think about that either. I completely forgot about it."

"Hmm, well that's not good," Uo commented. "I wouldn't worry too much though. Its just a quick review quiz. So even if you do bad, it won't count that much against you."

"I guess," Tohru agreed. A chill ran down her spine and she couldn't help but glance to the side nervously. Why did she feel as though she were being watched?

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki ducked behind a tree quickly, holding his breath. Had she seen him? It was impossible. How could she be so aware of his presence? He was an expert at this kind of thing. He had spent years perfecting this technique of following his victims unnoticed, and yet he couldn't even get within ten feet of this girl without her whipping her little head around suspiciously. Waiting another minute to be on the safe side, he crept from behind the tree and continued to trail after them.

"Yuki?" Turning around, he saw Kagura standing behind him, her eyes wide. "So its true, isn't it. You're going to protect that girl."

"Yes," he answered simply, staring straight into her eyes.

"Then I'm sorry," Kagura whispered. "But... I have to do this." Leaping to the side, she pulled out her large knife, throwing it with dead accuracy at Yuki's head. In a blink of an eye, Yuki managed to pull out his gun and block the blade, sending it clattering to the ground. A small cut on the back of his hand dripped with blood as he lowered the pistol. 

"So you're going to kill me now?" he demanded.

"To save Kyo-kun, I'd do anything!" Kagura shouted, reaching behind her. "Yes! Even if it means killing you!" Her hands emerged in front of her, small blades tucked between each of her fingers. With lightning speed, she flung them all forward, sending a shower of knives in Yuki's direction.

Throwing his body to the side, Yuki dodged the barrage of weapons, his body rolling in the grass. His gun flew out of his hand and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kagura bend down to pick it up. Yuki uttered a small grunt as a sharp pain suddenly wracked though his body, and he looked down to see one of the knives lodged deep into his side. A streak of red flashed in front of his eyes as he gritted his teeth and yanked the blade from his flesh, blood seeping into his shirt.

"Yuki," Kagura whispered sadly, holding his gun in her hand. "I... I have to do this... You understand, don't you?" Pressing the barrel of the weapon to Yuki's forehead, tears began to stream down her face. "I have to kill her so I can save Kyo-kun."

"I won't let you," Yuki murmured, his leg shooting out quickly and kicking Kagura's feet out from under her. She cried out as she fell to the ground, and Yuki stood up, swinging his foot hard into Kagura's face. Blood shot out from her mouth, and she lay there on the ground moaning. "Don't make me shoot you," he warned retrieving his gun from her limp hand.

"Damn you," Kagura whimpered, wiping at the blood on her lip with her sleeve. "I just wanted to save him."

"Forget it," Yuki replied, turning around and walking away. "I'm not letting you hurt her no matter what." 

Her entire body shaking, Kagura struggled to sit up, glaring angrily at Yuki's back as he walked away. _Kyo-kun... _Kagura thought to herself, reaching under her skirt. From the strap wrapped around her thigh, she pulled out her last knife. "I just wanted to save him!" she screamed loudly, thrusting it at Yuki's retreating figure. 

The knife flew straight at him just as he turned around to face her, the sharp edge of it entering his chest. He gasped as he crumpled to the ground, clutching the handle of the blade in his hands. With all his strength, he ripped it out of his flesh, pressing his hand tightly over the bleeding wound. "I'll kill you," Yuki choked fiercely, blinded by the pain. Grasping his gun, he aimed it unsteadily at her, his hand shaking. Then he pulled the trigger and Kagura flew back, her body laying still and silent on the ground.

With the last of his strength, Yuki climbed to his feet and stumbled forward on the sidewalk. A trail of red blood followed him, dripping in small streams from his soaked shirt. "Tohru... I'll protect you till my last breath," he murmured. The world seemed to be spinning before his eyes, making him feel dizzy. His breath seemed to be coming in shorter, weaker gasps as he pulled himself further and further till finally, he collapsed in front of the high school, and the world went black. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Shigure entered the small room, peering at Kyo through the bars of his cell. "Kagura left awhile ago to kill Tohru Honda," he informed him. "Just thought you'd like to know."

"No shit," Kyo grumbled. "She already told me."

"She had to try and kill Yuki to get to her."

"Good, hope she gets rid of that damned rat for good."

"Actually, she died trying."  
Kyo's eyes widened as he stared at the floor, his breath catching in his throat. "You're kidding, right?" he finally managed to choke.

"No, not this time," Shigure said quietly. "We located her body a few minutes ago... Just thought you'd like to know..." Kyo remained silent, hugging his knees tightly in front of him and closing his eyes. Deciding there was no point in staying any longer, Shigure turned around and left the room, where Akito was waiting for him outside.

"So did you tell him?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Shigure replied slowly. "Although I can't imagine why you would want me to lie about something like that."

"Anger makes men more effective killers," Akito replied briskly, his eyes wandering to the side. "I plan to send Kyo next to finish the job."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


No matter how hard she tried, Tohru couldn't seem to concentrate on what the teacher was saying... Something about a service being held... for the girls who died... Everyone was expected to attend? A wave of sadness washed over her and fresh tears began to trickle down her face. She couldn't take this anymore. She should have just stayed home from school. Coming here, just made it seem all the more real... and all the more painful.

Finally, she glanced out the window of their third floor classroom, focusing on how blue and clear the sky was that day. How odd that it should be so bright on such a dreary occasion. Didn't it realize what had happened? Why weren't the clouds crying as much as she was? A bit of movement caught her eye and her gaze moved down. Gasping loudly, she jumped to her feet and ran to the window, squinting at the figure laying on the ground. Could it be?

"Excuse me Honda-san," the teacher stated loudly, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "What on earth do you think you're doing?!"

"There's a boy down there," Tohru said frantically, pointing out the window. "He's hurt."

"A boy?" the teacher asked furrowing his brows as he came to join her. "Where?" He took a step back in surprise when he saw the figure sprawled on the ground and quickly called the school office, telling them that there was a hurt student laying outside.

"Wait, please let me go see him," Tohru begged when her teacher had hung up the phone.

"Why?" he asked in confusion. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah," Tohru said quietly. "He's my friend." _Or at least, I think he might be._

The teacher nodded, and Tohru went racing out of the room.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


It hurt... very badly. What was going on? Where was he? Maybe he had died.... was that it? Slowly, Yuki opened his eyes, squinting under the harsh light. What... was this?

"You're awake!" a female voice exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. "I was so worried."

That voice... he knew that voice... Crap! This was really bad. He had to get out of here. Shooting up in bed, Yuki was ready to make a speedy getaway when a sharp pain made him fall back, his head landing hard on the pillow. "Ouch," he groaned, clutching his chest. 

"Don't move," Tohru said quickly, leaning over him. "You were bleeding really bad and they had to bandage you up."

His fight with Kagura.... it was all coming back. Regret was eating away at his mind now. He had actually killed her... he hadn't meant to... but it was too late, and now she was dead. "Where am I?" he finally mumbled quietly.

"In our school nurse's office," Tohru replied. "Umm, they were kind of unnerved when they realized you weren't a student... and they're probably going to send you to a hospital soon."

"Wait, a hospital," Yuki gasped, struggling to sit up. "No, I can't... I can't go there." Shoot, a public hospital. They'd find out these were stab wounds... they'd identify him and then they'd lock him up... or even more likely... sentence him to death.

"What? Why?" Tohru asked confused. "You need to go. You're hurt."

"No, I'm fine," Yuki insisted wildly. "I'm not going."

"Well I..." Tohru said uncertainly. "I suppose you can always leave now, while the nurse is away. Do you have someplace to go?"

Looking away, Yuki shook his head. "No, I don't."

Tohru bit her lip, not sure of what to do. "If... it were just me," she began slowly. "I'd give you the key to my apartment and let you stay there... but my grandpa's there too... and I can't put his life at risk... in case you decide you need to kill me again."

"It's fine," Yuki mumbled. "I wouldn't expect anything like that anyway.... after what I tried to do to you."

Her expression softening, Tohru gazed deep into his eyes, searching for some sort of reassurance. "I want to trust you," she said quietly. "But I'm not sure I can."

"Then don't trust me," he said, climbing unsteadily to his feet. "I'm not a good person... no matter what you think..." he paused and turned to look at her, taking in her gentle face, and long brown hair, pulled up into a ponytail. "But I can promise you one thing," he continued firmly. "I sacrificed my freedom so that you could live, and I will do all in my power to protect you from now on."

Tohru nodded slowly, finally understanding. She had thought so. It _had_ been him following her on the way to school that morning. However, she hadn't felt fear. It was as if she had somehow known that he was there to watch over her, and not to hurt her. "Can you wait for me?" she found herself asking, "just until school ends? I'll take you to my apartment and you can stay with me for awhile."

There was a moment of silence as Yuki pondered how to respond. Should he really stay with her? It would make it easier to protect her... but how was it that she could trust him so easily? "All right," he said finally. Then he turned around, ready to make his escape. 

"Wait, but before you go," Tohru said quickly grabbing his hand. "I.. I want to know your name."

Yuki looked down at the hand she held, surprised by how warm it made him feel. "My name is Yuki Sohma."

"All right then Sohma-kun," she replied, shaking the hand she held and smiling kindly up at him. "And I'm Tohru Honda... though I'm sure you already knew that... Its a pleasure to meet you."

Nodding, Yuki pulled his hand away, his cheeks flushed. "I guess I'll wait for you outside of the school then." With that finished, he quickly climbed out the window of the nurse's office, trying to ignore the pain in his chest and side, and darted away from the building.

"Honda-san?" the nurse asked, returning into the room. "Where did that young man go?"

"Oh, uh," Tohru stammered. "I think he just had to go to the bathroom."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Akito tapped his fingers anxiously against the floor, going over what had happened in his mind. Why did Yuki have to be so damn difficult! How dare he decide to defy him and go off on his own to protect some stupid girl. Sighing, Akito leaned back on the floor, resting the back of his head against the wall. However, maybe sending Kyo was too much... Did he really want Yuki dead? Perhaps he wanted to torture the mouse ever so slightly to punish him for his defiance but... that didn't mean he wanted Yuki to actually die...

"You called for us?" a cheerful voice asked as a small figure bounded into the room. Behind him, two more children entered, stopping before Akito.

"Yes, its your turn to try and kill that girl Tohru Honda," he said darkly. "I get the feeling it'll be easy if you can get her off guard with your youth."

"Of course!" Momiji said happily. "So, I guess you're not sending Kyo after all?"

"That's none of your business!" Akito shot angrily. "Now do your job or die. It's really not that hard to understand." 

Kisa and Hiro nodded quickly. "We'll do our best," the small girl said quietly, her voice trembling with fear.

"And by the way, do not hesitate to dispose of Yuki as well, should he get in your way."

"We understand."

  


  


  


Writer's note Ah, I'm finally starting to get into the heart of this fic. This is the fun part! All the Sohma's against Yuki and his sexy ass! All right! ^.^ 

  


Tyouhkriu- that's right! ^.^ Yuki just couldn't do it! Woohoo

InvisibleRain- Thanks so much for the reassurance! XD I'm glad I managed to keep them in character (hehe, so far anyway.)

saki- I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I love it when people look forward to reading my writing! ^.^ Yes, and Akito's evil self is starting to show itself. Bwahaha!

Kinma- Awww, thank you!! I'm glad you liked that part! I was so worried I'd get flamed for making Tohru suicidal or something. And I'm glad you thought that part with Tohru and her friends was funny :p 

DarkPheonix365- Gasp!! Thank you! What a great compliment! (cries) I'm so touched! Hehe, the end of the world! That's hilarious! ^.^ Hope you have fun with your cute kitties and killing the computer! Mine doesn't need me to kill it, it dies enough on its own :p

mewlw- Cool, I'll have to take a look at your fic when I get the chance! I really haven't had much to time to read other people's fics anymore. (sob) There were so many good ones that I've been too busy to finish reading. Wow, I'm so glad you like my fic though! Thanks!

BlueBerry-Rk- Wagh! Thank you so much!! That's so sweet of you to say! Yup, Yuki's quite awesome and he's gonna get to protect Tohru and there will be lots of blood in the process. Woohoo!

C.B.- Thanks! Glad you liked it!! Wow, you got the DJ job? How cool!! Good luck with that!

Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto- Hey Sakura-chan! Thanks a lot! Bwahaha yes!! nothing can compare to Yuki's ultimate sexiness!

Runic Knight- thanks so much! It really makes me happy that people liked that scene. I was so sure that I'd get flamed for it ^.^;; Thanks again!

Grrl N- yup! =D Yuki's gonna go up against Akito! About time too. Cause that's just how cool he is. Thanks!

Misaki the Assassin- Haha, all right! A cookie!! (eats cookie) Hmm, speaking of food, I'm starving. Me needs to race downstairs and grab some breakfast. Glad you liked the chapter! XD

Insomniac- Thank you very much! Lol, and rambling is good! I do it all the time.... kinda like I'm doing now. Well, anyway, glad you like fic so far! I'm really trying to keep them all in character so thanks for the compliment! =D

Karma- awww, thanks for the encouraging review Karma! As always! Hehe, yes, turmoily and angsty Yuki.... How sexy!! ^.^ I'm so glad you're enjoying this =D It makes writing it all the more worth it!

Inuyashachic515- Thank you so much!!

  



	6. Children

Crouching behind the fence, Yuki tapped his his fingers impatiently on his knee, waiting for Tohru to come out. School should be ending any minute now. Finally, he heard the last bell ring and Tohru emerged from the building, waving goodbye to her friends.

"Were you waiting long?" she asked as she came up behind him. 

"Not really," he lied. There was no point in telling her he had actually sat in this exact spot for the last four hours while she attended class.

"All right then, I'll take you to my place," she mumbled, her cheeks flushing. Was she embarrassed? It was all so strange. "By the way," she began nervously. "I've been meaning to ask you a few things... like umm... why did you decide not to kill me? I mean, I did see you guys... I saw the killing... and I know your secret."

"I don't know exactly why myself," Yuki replied with a sigh. "For some reason when I saw you falling from the building, I kept thinking that I didn't want you to die. And now that I've made that decision, I'm going to do everything I can to make you sure you stay alive."

"Am... am I still in danger then?" Tohru stammered worriedly. "You weren't the only one?"

"No, most likely the others will be coming soon, and they'll be more than willing to kill either you or me without a moment's hesitation."

"I see," Tohru replied quietly. So it wasn't over yet... How long was her life going to be like this? How long was she going to have to be afraid?

  


  


  


  


  


  


Momiji grinned to himself as he leapt on Yuki's shoulders. Before Yuki could utter a word, the smaller boy had already shoved a gag into his mouth. Then Hiro and Momiji dragged his struggling body behind a bush. Tohru, oblivious to the fact that Yuki wasn't beside her anymore, continued walking.

"Umm, Sohma-kun?" Momiji heard the girl begin, turning to where he had been. Furrowing her brows in confusion, she looked around her. "Sohma-kun?" Yuki struggled behind the bush, while Hiro and Momiji tied him up quickly with ropes.

"Just calm down, damn it," Hiro grumbled. "You should be happy we're not killing you."

"Aw, we could never kill you, Yuki," Momiji exclaimed hugging the tied up boy fondly. "We'll just bring you back to Akito and all will be forgiven!"

Peeking over the bushes, Hiro glanced at Tohru who was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, a bewildered look on her face. He saw Kisa run up to her and smirked a little to himself. Now to kill the girl and end all this.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Kisa sobbed loudly into her hands, wiping away her tears with her sleeve. "I... I'm so scared!" she cried wrapping her arms around Tohru and hugging her tightly. As she hugged her, her small hands worked quickly to plant the small explosive device on the back of Tohru's shirt.

"Aw, don't worry," Tohru soothed, patting the girl gently on the head. "We'll find your mom. Umm, do you remember where you last saw her?" The girl shook her head, whimpering some more.

Pressing a small button at the top of the bomb, an almost silent ticking sound began as the explosive was set. "Oh never mind!" Kisa beamed cheerfully, putting her hand over her eyes like a visor and looking off into the distance. "I think I see my mom now! She must be looking for me!" Turning to Tohru, she smiled broadly, before running off.

"Oh, well I'm glad you found her," she called off after the retreating girl. Now only one question remained. Where had Yuki gone?

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki struggled against the ropes unsuccessfully, trying to free at least one arm. But he knew that Hiro and Momiji had him bound tight, and were used to bringing down grown men in the blink of an eye if necessary. It was because they were quick and could attack when the person least expected it that they were so efficient. However, now was not the time to be impressed. He could already imagine what Kisa was doing. Her specialty was planting bombs on her victims, and because she was young and innocent in appearance, it was never hard for her to get close enough to do so.

"Give it up," Hiro yawned, patting his hand over his mouth. "The girl's got about two minutes to go..." The boy paused to put his hands over his head as if to demonstrate. "And then kaboom."

"Akito will be so happy that maybe he won't punish you as severely," Momiji offered cheerfully. "Although," he began quietly, his voice becoming low. "You didn't have to hurt Kagura like that..." His eyes filling with tears, he turned angrily to Yuki, kicking him hard in the face. "She was just doing what she had to do, like the rest of us."

Yuki's head jerked back from the impact, and his skull crashed back against the ground, making him groan, though it was muffled by the gag. This was it, he couldn't take this anymore. Time was running out, and he had to save her. Uncurling his legs, both tied together by the ankle's, he lifted them up as fast as he could, knocking Momiji in the gut with both feet.

"Damn it," Hiro growled pulling out a switch blade and pressing it against Yuki's throat. "I don't think you quite appreciate what we're doing for you."

Flopping onto his side, the knife made a minor nick across Yuki's skin as he kicked both legs behind him, striking Hiro in the ankles knocking him back. The little boy came crashing down on top of Momiji who had been struggling to get back on his feet. The knife fell to the ground and Yuki's hands, which were tied behind him by the wrists, struggled to pick it up. Finally grasping it, he used the edge of it to cut the rope around his wrists. By then, Hiro had jumped back up and was lunging at Yuki. 

Yuki punched the boy hard in the jaw, knocking him into the street, where a car had to swerve to miss hitting him. Then Momiji got up and Yuki punched him in the stomach, causing him to roll on the floor with pain. Pulling the gag from his mouth, Yuki used the knife to free his ankles and hurried to his feet. He didn't have time to play around with them anymore. He had to get to Tohru. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Sighing, Tohru walked home, not sure what to think. They had been getting along so well, hadn't they? She couldn't imagine why he would just run off for no reason. Suddenly, she could hear heavy footsteps running up behind her. As she turned around, she was surprised to see Yuki speeding toward her. "Oh, Sohma-kun," she exclaimed happily. She couldn't explain why she felt this way but she was extremely relieved to see him again. 

"Don't move," he warned suddenly, stopping in front of her. Looking over her quickly, he began to run his hands over her body, his fingers going over her stomach and shoulders. 

"Ah, Sohma-kun," Tohru cried out, her cheeks flushing as she tried to pull away. "Wha... what are you doing?" _Oh my god... I'm so dumb. This why they tell you not to bring strangers home. Agh!! I'm going to be raped!_

__"Just be quiet," he instructed as he tugged at her shirt, turning her around. Finally, he found the small device hooked onto her back and yanked at it hard, tearing a small hole into the cloth. The small watch on it was counting down, only seconds away from detonation. Winding his hand back, he hurled it as hard as he could into the sky, where it erupted in flames, the force from the explosion knocking them both to the floor.

Tohru's eyes widened as she watched the charred remains of it come fluttering to the ground in front of her. "A... a bomb," she murmured

"That's right," Yuki said taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"That was on me?"

"Yeah."

"How... how did it..."

"Did you see a little girl?" Yuki asked as they continued down the sidewalk. People were running out of their houses and cars were stopping on the road as they looked up at the sky, trying to find out what had happened.

"Yes, she was looking for her mom," Tohru replied slowly, still in shock.

"Then she was the one who planted it on you. I told you already that the others are going to be after you. You can't trust anyone from now on."

Nodding, Tohru stared down at the ground the entire walk to her apartment. This was just too much.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Hiro! Momiji!" Kisa gasped as she ran over to them. "Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah," Hiro grumbled, wiping a drop of blood from his lip. "I'm fine. Did you make sure the girl's dead?"

"I heard the explosion," Kisa stammered. "So... I just assumed..."

"No, you can't just assume," Hiro groaned. "Yuki escaped and he could have helped her before it went off."

"I... I'm sorry," Kisa whimpered, tears coming to her eyes. "I... I didn't..."

"Forget it," Hiro said quickly. He glanced over at Momiji who was kicking the grass angrily with his foot. 

"This sucks," Momiji whined. "We were just trying to help him. Why is Yuki so mean?"

"Well, nothing we can do about it now," Hiro grumbled. "Akito's going to be really pissed off though."

Kisa sat down in the grass, hugging her knees to her chest. "Its too bad we don't know where she lives. We could've tried again." Looking down, she picked up a blade of grass and played with it between her fingers. "Maybe we can ask Akito to give us another chance?"

"No, Akito doesn't give second chances," Momiji reminded her. "He'll just end up sending someone else."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru put her fingers to her lips, motioning for Yuki to stay quiet so she could sneak him in. Turning the key in the door, she placed her hand on the knob and gently pushed the door open.

"Oh hello dear!" her grandfather beamed, his face appearing as soon as the door swung open. "Home already?"

Jumping back, Tohru nearly tripped and fell on the floor in shock. "Grandpa!" she exclaimed, her eye twitching. "You umm... surprised me."

"I was just on my way out to pick up some things..." he trailed off as he saw Yuki standing behind her. "Oh and who might this young man be?"

Regaining her balance, Tohru placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder, giving him a little push forward. "This is my friend Yuki Sohma... Do you mind if he stays with us for awhile?"

"Hmm," her grandpa said thoughtfully, his brows furrowing in recognition. "Have I met you somewhere before."

Yuki forced a grin, shaking his head. "No, I don't believe so, sir." _Except the time when I beat you over the head with the back of my gun so I could kill your granddaughter.... I wonder if that counts._

__"I don't know..." the elderly man murmured, placing a hand to his chin. "I could have sworn I've seen you before... That's right!" he beamed cheerfully, pounding a fist in his hand. "You're that nice young man that needed to come in and see if our refrigerator was working. Sorry I wasn't more hospitable, I think I blacked out for no apparent reason that night."

"Its all right!" Yuki nodded quickly. 

Tohru turned to him in confusion. "Fridge?" she asked quietly under her breath.

Glancing down at his watch, her Grandfather smiled apologetically at them. "Sorry, I'm running a little late so I'll just be leaving you two alone." That said, he went hurrying past them in the hallway.

Resting his hand on the back of his head, Yuki laughed nervously. "All righty then, shall we go in?"

"Ah, Sohma-kun," Tohru began, shaking her head. "what is this about a fridge?"

"Well you know how it is," Yuki replied, looking down at the floor. "I had to get into your apartment somehow."

"I see," she laughed, stepping through the doorway. "All right, I understand." Turning to face him, she was surprised to see him leaning against the door frame, breathing heavily. "S... Sohma-kun? Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he choked, clutching his chest. "Just... give me a minute."

"You don't look all right to me!" Tohru gasped, running to his side. "What's wrong?" Pulling his hand away, she cried out in shock when she saw it was covered in blood. "You're still bleeding!"

"Must have reopened them..." he murmured as she helped him to the couch, "when I was fighting Momiji and Hiro."

"let me call a doctor," she pleaded desperately. "I don't know how else to help you... and what if you bleed to death."

"You can't," Yuki said firmly. "I can't go to public hospitals... remember? They'll lock me up."

"See!" Tohru said pointing a finger at him. "This is exactly why I told you not to kill people." She pressed the tip of her finger against his nose and grinned. "Bad Sohma-kun!" Standing up, she went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water before returning back to his side. "I'll pick up some bandages and aspirin or something from the convenient store at the end of the street," she promised handing him the glass. "Just wait here and try and get some rest."

Nodding, Yuki grimaced as he tried to lay down, his wounds throbbing painfully. Then Tohru placed a pillow under his head before hurrying out of the apartment. Yuki could hear the quiet click as she turned the key in the lock, her footsteps then disappearing down the hallway.

  


  


  


Writer's note oi, I'm so tired! Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it! 

  


Runic Knight- Thanks so much!! And yes, haru will be making an appearance =D He actually has a pretty good part in this but you'll have to wait a couple chapters ^_~ 

Insomniac- lol, teddy bears with laser beam eyes? Yup, I decided to go with bombs because... well, you can't go wrong with explosions. That was also why I had them together as a team so they're killing technique relies more on strategy than strength and age. ^_^  
Saki- Poor Yuki! Yeah, getting stabbed in the chest is bad. But!! lucky for him the knife didn't damage any vital organs... like his heart or lungs and whatnot. Lol, how grotesque this fic is!

DarkPheonix36d- Haha, loved the little fight you had with your computer!! That was hilarious! Ooh, next week our college has homecoming *_* Tralalalala, can't wait!

Mewlw- Thanks!! hope you liked this chapter too XD

Tyouhkriu- Dont' worry, Kagura's fine ^_^ But she won't appear again for a couple chapters. Yup, Akito will never set them free!

Inuyashachic515- Aw, thank you so much!! =D That's so sweet of you!

Setkatsu- Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I really wanted to try something really, really dark like this so I'm enjoying putting it together

Misaki the Assassin- Wow brownies this time! XD (loves sweets). But, gasp, you hate Yuki! (puts hand to heart and faints). Lol, just kidding. I on the other hand love him to death! Thanks for reviewing!

InvisibleRain-Glad you liked it!! Thanks so much!! Hehe, and I know the feeling! I'm late to my classes all the time :p

trc- Thanks!! Yeah, I always liked these kinds of stories so I thought it would be fun to write one ^_^

C.B.- You don't get paid? Hm, well as long as you enjoy doing it thats the important part XD And actually, at most, maybe only one main character will die, I haven't decided who yet though. I just dont' have the heart to kill them off, you know? ^_^

Grrl- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! As for Kagura, she's fine, but we won't see her again for a few chapters.

Ssjgoddesschico- Yup! This is the one I told you about. XD I decided to post it after all. Thanks so much for reviewing too! Sorry I haven't reviewed your fic for awhile T_T I've just been so busy with school and work lately I don't really have time to read fanfics anymore.

Kimna- Wow, thanks so much! Haha, at least you have that good ol' labtop then, eh? You lucky person you! I should get one but they're just so expensive! Lol, and nope, that would be quite a shame for Yuki to go and die in the fifth chapter in a Yukiru (even though I did make him die in the first chapter of my old fic To Bring Him Back. Boy were people mad!) hehe, so he's still alive and kicking! Thanks again ^_^

  



	7. Jealous

The plastic bag swung gently at Tohru's side as she walked home. She had bought the promised bandages and medicine, as well as something to make for dinner. As she made her way down the sidewalk, she could hear light footsteps approaching her from behind, and her heartbeat immediately began to quicken in her chest. _Not again. Please not again, s_he thought to herself, fearing the worst.

"Tohru-san," a voice called from behind her. 

Turning around, she was surprised to see Rei walking quickly behind her to catch up. "Oh, uh hi Rei," she said quietly, shifting uncomfortably. Ever since he had tried to kiss her the other day, she had been trying to avoid him.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to apologize," he muttered looking down at the ground. "I shouldn't have... well... done that. And now Ana's dead... and I feel like I'm being punished somehow for being unfaithful to her."

Tohru's face softened and she looked at him sympathetically. "I'm really sorry about that," she murmured. "I... I know how you feel." _If only I had done something... If only I had done more... maybe none of those girls would have had to die... I'm just as responsible for their deaths as the men that killed them. _Tears welling up in her eyes, Tohru tried to smile at him. "It's all right though," she said quickly. "I'm not mad."  
"I'm glad," Rei said enthusiastically. "I've been feeling so guilty ever since then, I just didn't know what to do."

"Well, umm," Tohru said looking down at the bag of groceries in her hand. "Would you like to join my family for dinner then?" she offered. Maybe she could help cheer him up a little. She couldn't even imagine how horrible it must be for him to have his girlfriend murdered. "You can meet my new friend too that's staying with us."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Akito turned to glare at Momiji, Hiro and Kisa as they came in. "Well," he inquired immediately. "What happened? Is Yuki okay? Did you kill him?"

"No, not exactly," Hiro mumbled avoiding his gaze. "We thought we'd try capturing him instead and bringing him here but he escaped."

"I see," Akito murmured breathing a sigh of relief. It was crazy, but his initial anger from Yuki's betrayal had nearly completely disappeared. He didn't want Yuki dead, he wanted Yuki to come back. This was where he belonged. It was where he had always belonged. What had Akito been thinking? He had almost disposed of his favorite assassin... his favorite little pet mouse without a second thought. "There shall be no more threats to Yuki's life," he said firmly. "The girl is the only one we want."

"So you're not mad?" Momiji asked cautiously.

"What?" Akito asked glaring at him suspiciously. "Why? Should I be?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Momiji responded quickly, shaking his hands in front of him.

"Good," Akito said taking a seat and resting his chin in his hand. "But I'm going to also assume that if Yuki is alive, that Tohru Honda girl is as well."

"Yes," Hiro grumbled. "We've confirmed that he managed to save her before the explosive Kisa set went off."

Akito smiled for a moment. Yes, that was just like his Yuki. As long as he was alive, he would succeed in whatever he set his mind too... apparently, even if it meant defying Akito himself. This was going to require more thought and planning than Akito had previously believed would be necessary. He was going to find a way to bring Yuki back to him as well as kill that damned Tohru Honda.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"What?!!" Kagura screeched sitting up in bed. "You told him I was dead!!" She winced and grabbed at her bandaged shoulder, waiting for the pain to fade. Taking a deep breath, she glared angrily at Shigure before laying back down on the bed. "Why did you do that?" she demanded.

Sighing, Shigure ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in the chair by her bedside. "Because Akito told me to. Isn't that good enough for you?"

"And why the hell would he tell you to?"

"Because, at the time anyway, he wanted Yuki-kun dead, and he figured if he pissed Kyo-kun off enough, then he'd be more than willing to risk his life to attack Yuki-kun."

"At the time...?" Kagura began slowly. "What's that supposed to mean? I thought Akito definitely wanted him dead. I mean, isn't that why I went through that hell of going after him in the first place?"

"He changed his mind apparently," Shigure shrugged. "Try and remember that Akito tends to act on his emotions, no matter how irrational they may be. When he sent you, he had every intention of killing Yuki. But his anger began to fade and I'm assuming that's why he ended up sending Momiji, Kisa and Hiro after Yuki instead of Kyo like he originally planned. I guess deep down he knew that those kids wouldn't be able to off Yuki even if they wanted to."

"So Yuki's still alive then?"

"That's right," Shigure nodded. "But if he's not going to send Kyo, the whole charade with you being deceased seems kind of pointless now, don't you think? Why don't you give him a visit when you're feeling a little stronger. He's missed you." 

Kagura's expression softened and a small smile came to her face. "So, he was sad when he thought I died?"  
"Very sad," Shigure corrected with a smirk. "Makes you feel kind of special, don't it." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Lifting his body from the couch, Yuki peered over the back cushions towards the large window and pushed aside a thick curtain. Where was Tohru at? Shouldn't she be back by now? Worry began to knaw at his stomach as he wondered why he had let her go off alone in the first place. This was bad. 

A click sounded as the knob turned in the door, causing him to whip his head around quickly. Tohru? However, he was disappointed to see the small figure of her grandfather entering the room.

"Hello," he greeted with a wave. Glancing around the apartment, he furrowed his brows. "Now where is that granddaughter of mine anyway?"

"She went to pick up some things at the store," Yuki informed him, pulling himself off the couch and to his feet. "As a matter of fact. I was just going to go get her."

"Well that's thoughtful of you," he murmured absently as he busied himself in the kitchen.

Darting out the door of the apartment, Yuki hurried down the hallway, ignoring the sharp pains in his chest. The wounds had stopped bleeding but felt tight and sore in his flesh. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped in his tracks as he saw Tohru entering the apartment complex. He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her, glad that she was okay. 

"Oh Yuki-kun," Tohru said in surprise when she noticed him. "What are you doing out here?"

"I uh, was just coming to see if you were all right," he mumbled, his cheeks flushing. His eyes narrowed when he saw a second person come in behind Tohru, stopping beside her. 

"Yuki-kun," Tohru beamed cheerfully. "I want you to meet someone," she turned and smiled at the guy beside her. "This is Rei Higashi from my class. I invited him to eat dinner with us."

For some odd unexplainable reason, Yuki's eye began to twitch. Who was this guy? Rei smiled politely at him, placing a hand on Tohru's shoulder. And... And now he was touching her?! How dare him!! He must die!!

"I was Tohru-san's tutor for awhile," Rei explained, running a hand through his light brown hair. Rei's blue eyes seemed to glare coldly at him from behind his bright smile. "She's a very intelligent, very beautiful girl," he added.

"Oh, Rei-kun," Tohru laughed, blushing a little. "That's very nice of you to say but really..."

"Indeed," Yuki muttered under his breath, his anger growing. Why did he feel this way? Whatever the reason, he wanted it to go away before he completely lost control and lunged on the the other guy and cracked his spine in half and shot him in the head and poked him with a burning stick and stabbed him with other sharp pointy objects and....

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked, her forehead creasing in concern. "Are you all right? You don't look so well." She lifted the plastic bag in her hand and motioned for them all to follow her to her apartment. "I bought some bandages and medicine for you," she said cheerfully. "I can help you change the ones you have on now too if you like."

The two guys followed close behind her, remaining silent as they marched up the four flights of stairs. Yuki glanced over at Rei and found that the other guy was giving him a strange look. Casually, Yuki's foot somehow ended up in front of Rei's, and the poor guy tripped, sending him flying forward on the stairs, and then skidding down half way. 

Tohru paused from her monologue, turning around to see what had caused the commotion. "Oh Rei-kun," she gasped when she saw him sprawled on the staircase. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he grumbled, pulling himself to his feet. Giving her a forced smile, he hurried back up to join them. "Just clumsy I guess." When he was once again close to Yuki, his face contorted into an angry scowl. "You did that on purpose," he accused quietly through gritted teeth.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Yuki replied nonchalantly as they reached the top of the stairs. Inside, Yuki was feeling quite pleased with himself. _Hehe, take that!_ It was extremely odd though. He had absolutely no clue why he was acting this way. Something about the way Rei acted so familiar with Tohru just pissed him off. The way Rei seemed to eye Tohru as if she were some sort of dessert entree being served to him on a silver platter. _Die Rei die!_

Finally, they were in the apartment, and Tohru instructed Yuki to sit down on the couch while she got a bowl of warm water. Rei looked at them suspiciously, before asking if it was all right to turn on the tv. Tohru nodded, returning with a towel and the bowl of warm water, as well as a bottle of alcohol. Flicking on the light beside her, she sat down beside Yuki. "Uh, can you please take off your shirt?" Tohru asked, blushing as she said it. 

Rei's head shot away from the tv and towards Tohru and Yuki on the other end of the couch. "So, what's going on exactly?"

"Yuki-kun was really hurt this morning," Torhu replied, an unreadable tone in her voice as she carefully unwrapped the bloody bandages from around his chest. 

Watching her in wonder, Yuki allowed her to wash out the stab wound on his chest and the smaller one on his side. Then she dabbed on the rubbing alcohol and he winced a little at the stinging sensation. She seemed to pause, a sad look in her eyes. Gently, her fingertips brushed over the gash on Yuki's chest. "This must have really hurt," she murmured.

"Yeah, it did," Yuki replied smiling, the place her fingers had touched feeling warm. Seeming to snap out of her daze, Tohru retrieved the new bandages from her shopping bag and began wrapping them around him. "Thank you," he found himself saying without even realizing it.

"You're welcome," Tohru grinned, securing the end of the wrapping. "Do you feel any better?"

"Much better," Yuki said quietly. Her face was so close to his, he felt drawn to her somehow. He wanted to kiss her. 

"Well now," a voice said loudly, interrupting his thoughts. "You guys are real cute," Rei commented. "So Tohru-san tells me you guys are pretty good friends. You must be to be staying at her apartment with her."

"And maybe its none of you business," Yuki challenged, rage boiling up in him again. Who did this guy think he was? Just because he had tutored Tohru before, didn't give him any right to pry into her life... unless they had been more than that. Yuki supposed that wouldn't be a totally impossible idea, since if he was tutoring her they would have spent a lot of time alone together... Agh no! Say it wasn't so!

  


_Yuki's vivid imagination_

  


_"Oh Tohru-san," Rei whispered in a husky voice, leaning in closer to her ear. "I want to be more than just your teacher. I want to be your lover. Let us begin our 'private lessons'."_

_"No Rei-kun, I just can't," Tohru said softly, her cheeks blushing a warm rosy color. _

_"Please, Tohru-san, I want you so badly it hurts. My little heart is bursting with impure, sexual energy."_

_"Oh, when you put it that way," Tohru said tearfully, a smile crossing her face. "Then let us share our love with one another. Oh Rei!"_

_Oh Tohru!" And then the kissing and touching would begin with lots of tongue and...._

  


  


  


No, no, no! Yuki shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Even if this guy was capable of that, Tohru wasn't that kind of girl. He hadn't known her for more than a few days but even so, he knew that she wouldn't do something like that. 

"Earth to Yuki-san," Rei said dryly, making a face. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"No, actually I didn't," Yuki replied just as flatly. 

"I asked where you knew Tohru-san from since you don't attend our school."

"And once again, that's none of your business."

"You know what," Rei muttered standing up. "I don't need this. I'm outta here."

Tohru's eyes widened and she ran to stop him. "But you didn't even have dinner with us yet," she protested.

"Ah, dearest Tohru-san," he sighed. "Perhaps another day. I can tell when I'm not wanted." Without another word, he disappeared out the door. 

Turning to face Yuki, Tohru looked at him bewildered. "Yuki-kun, why were you so cold to him?"

Buttoning his shirt, he kept his eyes staring down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make your friend leave..." Though he still couldn't help but feel great hatred for the guy. "But umm, just out of curiosity..." Yuki began slowly, not knowing what the hell he was saying. "Do you have any... feelings for him?"

"Feelings for Rei-san?" Tohru laughed softly, sitting back down beside Yuki. "Actually," she admitted quietly. "I don't even like him very much. I don't feel comfortable around him. But his girlfriend died a few days ago..." she trailed off as she realized it had been the assassins Yuki was involved with who had killed her. The thought made her stomach turn slightly but she brushed it away quickly. "and I feel bad for him. I am part of the reason she died you know."

Yuki furrowed his brows as he finally turned to look at her, his eyes sweeping over the soft features on her face. "Part of the reason she died?"

"It was supposed to be me," Tohru choked quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked them back, sending a lone droplet cascading down her cheek. "And I didn't do anything to help them. I was there but by the time I found them... they were already gone."

"Do you really believe that?" Yuki asked in surprise. "That you're responsible for their deaths?"

"Well, yeah," Tohru replied gazing up at him. "Because I am."

Yuki wasn't sure what to say. After all the people he had killed in his life, all the lives he had taken without a single hint of remorse, how could she feel so much guilt when she hadn't even done anything at all? "Its not your fault," he found himself saying. "You can't blame yourself when there was nothing you could have done."

"How do you know that?" Tohru asked quietly. "Maybe I could have... well, I'm sure there could have been something."

Lifting his hand slowly to her cheek, he brushed away the wet tears, his finger lingering for a moment. "You are the last person who should feel responsible. Please believe me when I say it wasn't your fault."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Kagura crept quietly towards Kyo's cell, peeking between the bars. Her eyes darting back and forth, she gasped and took a step back. The small, dark room was completely empty. Kyo... had escaped? 

  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's Note Hey everyone! Hope you liked this chapter ^_^ Not too much action this time but there's pretty much in the next one when Kyo shows up. Sorry the responses are so short. I got lots and lots of homework to do =p Thanks so much for the reviews everyone!!

Karma- Glad you liked it ^_^

trc- ah exams, don't you hate 'em? =P

Tyouhkriu- Wow, thanx so much!

DarkPheonix365- Haha, thanks for the funny review, as usual!

Misaki the Assassin- thanks for the candy, lol. ^.^

Kimna- Yes! Yuki Kicks major butt! Thanks!

Insomniac- Thanks!! =D

LockNess- Glad you like it! 

Mewlw- ^_^ Thank you!!

Runic Knight- Oh, Spiral? I should check that out. Thanks! =D

InvisibleRain- Thanks so much! ^.^

C.B.- I know! Chapter 83 made me so depressed too. T_T Go Yukiru!

Grrl N- Thanks ^_^

BlueBerry-RK- Wow, thanks so much!!

ssjgoddesschico- Thank you! I know what you mean. Work, work. =D

  


  



	8. Kyo

Running swiftly through the dim hallway of the apartment complex, Kyo eyed each door carefully. He was sure he had overheard that Tohru lived somewhere in this building on the fourth floor, but which one? His eyes locked on a figure exiting one of the rooms and he dived forward, locking the person in a headlock. The guy gasped in fear, his eyes wide as Kyo pressed a knife to his throat. "Tell me, does Tohru Honda live here?" The captive refused to answer, trying to use his elbow to knock Kyo away. "Big mistake," Kyo muttered, slicing the blade quickly across the man's neck and discarding the body on the floor. Blood sprayed from the wound, and the man lay convulsing, choking sounds coming from his throat.

Kyo could hear voices in the apartment the guy had just left and he pressed his ear to the door. Inside, he could hear a female's voice comment that she heard a strange noise outside. Silently and quickly, Kyo backed away, taking cover around the corner.

A few minutes later, the door finally opened and a girl with long brown hair appeared. From the distance, he could make out the terrified look on her face as her mouth dropped opened and she screamed. "Rei-kun!" she cried, running to him. "Oh my god!! Who did this to you!!" She turned to face her apartment, calling wildly inside as she tried to stop the bleeding. "Yuki-kun! Help!!"

_Yuki... _Kyo could feel it... the rage... all the pent up rage that had been building in him. That rat. That damned rat!! He'd kill him!! Just like he killed Kagura!! As the pale boy entered the hallway, Kyo pounced out from his hiding place, lunging all his body weight on him. Taken by surprise, Yuki fell back, pinned down by his attacker. "You bastard!" Kyo shrieked bulling out the knife. "I'll kill you!"

Tohru gasped, her eyes wide. "No stop!" she shouted, knocking the the orange haired boy off of Yuki. The knife entered her arm as she went tumbling down, the boy beneath her seeming to disappear completely. Looking around frantically, she wondered where he had gone. Actually, where Yuki had gone as well. Finally, she noticed the cat and mouse on the floor beside her, the cat pawing angrily at the rodent.

"You damned rat!" Kyo screeched, slashing at him with his claws. "I'll kill you!"

The mouse dodged out of the way, scampering up a door and resting on the doorknob. "Stupid cat!! I'd like to see you try!"

"The animals are talking," Tohru mumbled. "Hmmm," then she fell back and passed out on the floor.

"You idiot! Look what you did!" Yuki shouted angrily as he pointed a small paw at Tohru. "You made her pass out!"

Kyo looked up at the mouse incredulously. "Do you have any idea what you're talking about!" he retorted loudly. "She's the target you stupid bastard!! If you would have freaking killed her like you were freaking supposed to, none of this would have happened!!" He began clawing at the door, leaving marks on the wood. "But you killed Kagura instead, you sick son of a bitch!"

Remaining quiet at this, Yuki didn't respond for a moment. "I didn't want to kill her," he said finally.

"Well, you tell her that when you're dead," Kyo growled. "Its a little late to be saying that now."

Finally, the doorknob Yuki was standing on turned, knocking the mouse to the ground. The door swung open, revealing an elderly, overweight woman, her hair up in a towel. She looked down and and saw the unconscious girl and guy laying in the puddle of blood and screamed. "Tohru?!" she shrieked, bending down and shaking her neighbor gently on the shoulder. Trembling, she ran inside and called an ambulance.

"Damn," Kyo muttered as he darted away. He was going to transform back any minute now and he couldn't let that old woman see him. He'd get that stupid rat for doing this. Everything was all his fault.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru could hear voices around her, voices that she recognized. When she finally opened her eyes, she realized she was on her bed in her room. She could make out her grandfather talking to her neighbor in the hallway just outside her door. But where was Yuki? Turning her head to the side, she caught sight of him sitting in a chair beside her bed, sleeping soundly. "Sohma-kun," she mumbled sitting up. A sharp pain ran up her arm, and she almost cried out. Looking down, she could see her that her arm just below her shoulder was wrapped tightly in bandages. That's right. She had been stabbed, hadn't she.

In the darkness, she could make out Yuki stirring in the chair. "Honda-san?" he asked finally, with a yawn. "Are you feeling all right now?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied uncertainly. Leaning over in her bed, she turned on the light on her bed stand, blinking as the pale light filled the room. "What happened?"

"That guy that attacked us was Kyo Sohma," Yuki grumbled. 

Tohru could sense Yuki's annoyance as he said the name. Her next question, she could barely find the courage the ask it. However, she had to know. "Is Rei-kun dead?" she asked simply, her voice shaking.

"Maybe," Yuki replied flatly. "He was taken to the hospital so I suppose he _might_ survive."

"I see..." An image of a cat and mouse flickered in her mind and she wondered whether she had dreamt it. It was, after all, the last thing she remembered before passing out. "I heard your voice coming from a mouse too," she added finally, not sure why she had actually voiced this out loud.

"I thought so," Yuki nodded closing his eyes. He leaned back in the chair, and let out a deep breath. "Our family, the Sohmas, have been a group of assassins ever since I can remember. For generations we've also been cursed and we change into the animals of the chinese zodiac when embraced."

"Why?"

Yuki shrugged, pulling himself off the chair and going to her bedside. "I have no idea," he admitted. Sitting down beside her on the mattress, he gently touched her bandaged arm, sighing to himself. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"It... it's all right," Tohru said quickly, her face turning red. "You're always helping me... and I never seem to be able to do anything."

Silently, Yuki gave a small smile before climbing to his feet and turning to leave. As he was walking away, Tohru stood up and followed behind him. He was leaving? Why did that fill her with so much anxiety? Hearing her movements behind him, he paused, turning around to face her.

"Sohma-kun?" she asked quietly, taking his hand. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it," he answered, gently untangling their fingers and pulling away. "I'll try and be back soon." Then he disappeared, leaving Tohru alone in her room, a grief stricken look on her face. For a moment, Tohru wondered if he was disappearing for good. Would he really come back?

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


It was amazing how silent the streets were at this time of night. Even with all the commotion of the boy who had been slit across the throat and the ambulances that had come to take him away, everything seemed to have fallen back into its usual routine of quiet indifference. Kyo leaned back against the side of the apartment building, cloaked in shadows. Any minute now, the rat would appear to finish their fight. Kyo was sure of it.

"So this is where you're hiding," Kyo heard a voice comment. Turning to it, he saw Yuki emerge in front of him, almost seeming to appear out of no where.

"Took you long enough to find me," the cat shot back, annoyance written on his face. "Ready to finish what we started?"

"Of course." Yuki drew his gun so quickly, Kyo almost had to take a step back. But soon he had his own fire arm in front of him. They both watched each other silently, their guns raised and aimed at one another. Out of no where, Yuki shot several times above Kyo's head and Kyo was forced to look up, just as a giant branch came tumbling down on him, pining him to the ground on his stomach. 

"Damn you," Kyo muttered as he tried to free himself. Before he could, he felt cold metal against his forehead as Yuki kneeled in front of him.

"Don't move," Yuki warned. "I need to ask you something. Did Akito send you? Is he still after Tohru Honda's life? What is he planning?"

Kyo laughed bitterly, lowering his gaze to the ground, anything to keep from looking into Yuki's cold violet eyes. "What makes you think I know anything?" he spat. "Ever since Akito locked me up, I've just been another corpse rotting in a cell. They couldn't care less whether I curled up into a little ball and died."

"Then why did you come to attack Honda-san?" Yuki asked exasperated, the frustration in his voice building. 

"I came to kill you, you dumb bastard," Kyo retorted. "I don't care who Akito wants dead anymore. You killed Kagura! Or did you already forget that!?"

"So that's what this is about?" Yuki asked incredulously. "This is about revenge for me killing Kagura..." 

"That's right," Kyo grinned solemnly. He had finally managed to free his arm holding his gun from under the heavy wood. "Understand now?" His hand shot out from under the branch and he knocked Yuki's gun away with his own, catching the mouse off guard. Then he aimed his own weapon at Yuki's head, pulling the trigger three times. Yuki had managed to dodge to the right, a bullet entering his shoulder and another grazing his left cheek. The third darted past his head harmlessly, embedding itself in the side of the brick building.

Diving on his gun, Yuki wrapped his fingers around it, aiming it at Kyo. "Damn you," he muttered angrily. "Fine then! You want to kill me?! You want me dead that badly?!! Then I'll kill you first, you stupid cat!!"

"No, Sohma-kun!" Tohru cried running in front of Kyo, panting loudly. Tears brimmed the edges of her eyes as she kneeled in front him. Kyo watched her in complete shock, not sure what was going on. "Please," she begged, placing her hands on Yuki's shoulders, the blood from his newest wound running over her fingers. "I don't want you to kill anymore. Don't you see what its doing to you?"

"But, I have to," Yuki stammered. "If I don't... then they'll get me... and I won't be able to protect you anymore..."

"Please, don't do it," she cried softly. "I don't want you to be a killer... I just want you to be you..." Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around the trembling boy. Kyo watched in fascination as Yuki's eyes widened and his arms fell limp at his sides, allowing the girl to embrace him. For a brief second, a content look crossed his features before he transformed into a mouse and fell into her lap. 

Turning to Kyo, she began pushing at the branch on him, trying to help free him from it. A drop of sweat ran down her forehead from the effort and they finally managed to knock it off of his body. "Why are you helping me?" Kyo found himself asking as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Because I want this to stop," Tohru replied quietly, picking up Yuki's clothes and folding them in her arms. "Please don't come here anymore. Please don't hurt anyone anymore... and leave Sohma-kun alone." Kyo nodded, not sure why he was doing so. But for some reason, he felt as though he had no choice but to listen to her. Climbing to his feet, he turned to leave.

Pausing, he stopped in his tracks, turning around to face her. "Be careful," he warned quietly. "Even if I don't come back, that doesn't mean that there won't be others. As long as you're still alive.... there will always be others after you." Then he continued walking, tucking his gun into his dark coat. A twig poked out from his shirt and he brushed it away. So this was the girl Yuki was so determined to protect... He could see why Yuki liked her.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Much to a distressed Tohru, Yuki changed back, naked as ever and had to hide behind the tree he had shot earlier to put on his clothing. Everything was finally starting to make sense. Including why Yuki had been hiding under her bed that first day that she met him, his clothes strewn on her bed. Waiting patiently for him to finish, he emerged a moment later, going to her side.

"Well, uh, guess we better head back," Tohru suggested, trying to sound cheerful. He followed behind her in silence as they made their way inside the building and up the long winding staircase. "I... I really don't know why they won't just fix the elevator," Tohru laughed, hoping to break the awkward quietness that had settled between them. Yuki didn't respond, and all she could hear were his quiet footsteps as he followed behind her up the stairs.

Biting her lip, Tohru began to wonder if he was angry. She had barged in on his fight with that other Sohma, even though it had been quite clear that he had intended to go alone. But how could she be expected to just sit back and allow him to continue taking lives? It... it just wasn't right. "Uhh, Sohma-kun," Tohru began softly, her voice cracking. "You... you're not mad at me, are you?"

"No," Yuki answered simply. "I'm just thinking."

"Oh, well... would you like to share?" Tohru offered as they reached the top. "Sometimes... it'll make you feel better, you know?"

Yuki quickly brushed past her, not responding. "W... wait," Tohru called after him. "Sohma-kun..." She stopped in surprise when she saw he had stopped walking and was leaning against the door to her apartment. "Sohma-kun... I..." she trailed off as he looked into her eyes, lifting his hand to her cheek and letting his fingers rest against her skin.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm having a hard time coming to terms with my feelings right now... "

Tohru nodded slowly, her heart beating fast in her chest. He was bending down now, his face coming closer to her own. Closing her eyes, she cold feel his warm breath on her lips...

The door flung open, and Yuki lost his balance tumbling inside the apartment room. Tohru fell after him, landing beside him on the carpet. "There you two are!" Tohru's grandfather exclaimed looking down at them. "You shouldn't be out here so late. Don't forget you have school tomorrow."

"Grandpa!" Tohru said quickly, jumping to her feet. "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry." She placed her hands over her heated cheeks, willing them to go back to normal.

Her grandfather turned to Yuki and smiled warmly. "I'm sorry this place is so small. I can only offer you the couch for now. How long were you going to be staying with us?"

"Oh, not long," Yuki reassured, standing up as well and brushing himself off. "The couch is fine, don't worry about me." 

Nodding, her grandfather gestured toward Yuki's torn shirt, and the spots of blood covering it. "If you'd like you can borrow some of my clothing too if they'll fit you," he added. "My, my, young people these days. Always getting themselves hurt."

"Thank you," Yuki said smiling sheepishly. "That's very nice of you to offer."

Tohru had already hurried into the kitchen nook, busying herself with the rice maker and cooking up beef and vegetables. "I haven't even made dinner yet," she gasped, looking at the clock. "You guys must be starving."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Sitting at the table surrounded by Tohru and her grandfather, Yuki couldn't help but feel a strange warmth in his chest. It was like eating dinner with a real family, and it was something completely new and foreign to him. He was surprised by how much Tohru smiled, and laughed, and it made him feel good when he knew he was the cause of it.

"So, where are you from?" Tohru's grandfather asked in curiosity glancing over at Yuki. 

"I live... around here," Yuki replied uncertainly. "I suppose you could say... things aren't going too well at home right now."

"Well that's all right," the elderly man said with a grin. "Feel free to stay with us as long as you like till you have things worked out."

"Thank you," Yuki said quietly. He wondered if anyone had ever said anything like that to him before. He highly doubted it. Glancing up, he saw Tohru looking at him from the other side of the table and smiled warmly at her in response. Tohru's face turned bright red as she looked back down at her food.

"Sohma-kun," Tohru began quickly, as if embarrassed somehow. "Do... do you think you'll be around for awhile?" 

"For as long as I need to be," Yuki answered truthfully. There was no point in trying to beat around the bush. Deep down, they both already knew. As soon as Yuki could guarantee that Tohru was safe, and that there was no longer a need for him to be near her, he would have to disappear somewhere. When that day came, they would never be able to see each other again. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Kagura gasped as she saw Kyo approaching the gates to enter the Sohma estate. Running to him, she leapt on him, wrapping her arms tightly around his body. "Kyo-kun," she whispered. "You have to hurry back to your cell before Akito finds out you escaped! He'll be so mad... He'll..."

"You're alive?!" Kyo asked incredulously from her death grip. "I... I don't believe it..." Kagura was surprised to feel his arms go around her as well and she looked up to see his face overcome with emotion. "Stupid woman," he muttered smiling. "You shouldn't worry me like that... Do you have any idea the shit I just went through tonight?"

"I have some idea," Kagura replied lightly, taking his hand. "Come on, we have get you back in your cell. I promise it won't be for much longer though.... We'll find a way to get you out." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's Note Oops, sorry for the late update people. ^_^ I haven't had access to a computer for awhile. Well, that's that chapter. Hope you liked it!

Shy-Lil-Dreamer- yup, ^_^ I was definitely going for a dark atmosphere for this fic. Thanks!

Insomniac- This was such a fun chapter to write!! Jealous Yuki!! Ahh, how cute! I know what you mean about homework though. The only reason I can even post this is because I have most of it already saved into my computer. Otherwise I'd never find the time to work on this. =p

~Tohru~- Wow! Thanks so much!! I'm so happy you like my writing! And yup, Yuki is definitely sexy. Yup, yup. I just can't wait for the manga from Tokyopop so I can see my sexy Yuki in manga form!!

DarkPheonix- LOL!! OMG!! You're hilarious! I'm glad you thought this chapter was funny XD Since its so depressing, I thought it would be good to lighten it up a little. Now we're back to the good stuff!! Blood and angst!! (grins maniacally while sharpening blade.) Bwahahaha!

SakuraAvalon or Kinomoto- thanks!!! =D

mewlew- hi!! haha, yup, I had fun with Yuki's imagination! XD I've always wanted to see him crazy jealous of Tohru. And thanks, I know its late but Happy Halloween to you too. Lol. 

C.B.- XD Glad I amused you with the jealousy thing. I had so much fun with it!! Yup, Kyo sure did cause some commotion didn't he. =P

Aiden Sadi- Yup, Kyo!! Glad you like this darker fic. Thanks for the review!!

Inuyashachic515- thanks so much!! XD Yup, Jealous Yuki is quite sexy!!

Tyouhkriu- Hehe, sorry about the kyo and kagura stuff. I know a lot of people don't like that couple but its there for its reasons. Glad you liked the Tohru and Yuki scenes!

Ilukaiba- Wow!! Thank you!! I'm so happy you like it!!  
Runic Knight- haha, don't worry, I put the jealousy part in there because I think its cute!! Thanks so much!!

Misaki the Assassin- Yup, Kyo left and cause a bit of trouble for them in this chapter. And yes! Haru will be showing up very soon. He has a pretty good part too ^.~ 

BlueBerry- RK- Thank you!! As for the manga, you can find translation and scanlation links at the yahoo, fruity group, or here. However, Tokyopop is going to release the manga in english in Feb of "04"!! I'm so excited!!

animegurl26angel- haha, I'm so glad you liked it!! I had a lot of fun with that last chapter. Lots of Yuki and Tohru cuteness. Plus it seemed like a good idea to lighten up the story a bit since its so dreary a majority of the time, lol. Thanks so much! ^.^

Grrl N- Thanks so much!! And as you can see, you were quite correct about Kyo. ^_^ Him escaping is definitely not good.

Lilmisspimp1887- Aww, Thank you!! I love Yukiru's too! (haha, I guess that makes sense since I write them). I hope I manage to make this story interesting until the end!

InvisibleRain- ^.^ I'm so glad you found that chapter moving! Thanks so much!! 

  


  



	9. Brother

Walking to school had never seemed like a big deal before. As a matter of fact, Tohru never really thought about it at all. But, with Yuki walking beside her, walking to school had suddenly become a very momentous event. Her heart wouldn't stop beating heavily in her chest and her palms felt clammy as they held on to her briefcase. 

She had to admit that Yuki looked very handsome today as well. Not that Tohru was going to admit that to anyone in particular but she definitely did think so. He was wearing a black, chinese style shirt, with silver buttons that went along the shoulder to the collar. He also had on a pair of plain black pants. She had wanted to ask him where the clothes had come from but wasn't sure if he would consider it prying.

"Sohma-kun," she began, smiling up at him. "What are you going to do while I'm in school?" Her face began to heat up as she looked down at her feet and asked the next question. "Do you think... maybe... you could please... meet me after school and walk home with me again?"

"Actually, I'll probably have to wait outside the entire time you attend your classes," he replied absently, looking off into the distance ahead of them. 

"Wh... what?" Tohru gasped in surprise. "That's over six hours... Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, I'll be fine while I'm in school. You don't have to worry about me."

Yuki shook his head. "No, I'd rather not take that chance. I can make sure no one sneaks into the building if I stand guard outside. I'll just have to try and stay out of sight so that no one calls the police on me thinking I'm a stalker or something."

"I suppose if you really want to," Tohru finally agreed. Once again, she found herself gazing at his face, memorizing every blink, every breath, and movement of his lips. Why was he going to so much trouble for her? 

He had said before that he had sacrificed his freedom for her and therefore would do all in his power to protect her... but what did that really mean? How on earth could he feel any obligation toward her in the first place? However, she had to admit, it was a strange and warm feeling having someone say something like that to you. Being near him made her feel unreasonably safe, even though danger seemed to surround her all the time these days.

She found herself wanting to say something else, not so much because she felt the need to speak and break the silence that was settling in again, since it_ was_ a comfortable silence, but more because she wanted to hear his voice. It was true that he wouldn't be here forever. She knew that... though deep down she didn't want to accept it. So for now... she just wanted to keep these images of him in her mind. Keep them like photographs that she could tuck away forever in her memory. And remember forever his face, his movements, and his calm, kind voice.

"Is something the matter?" Yuki finally asked, glancing down at her.

"Oh, no," Tohru said quickly shaking her head. "I was just wondering... uhh... where did you get those clothes from?" She really was curious, so perhaps it wasn't such a desperate attempt to make conversation after all.

Yuki smiled, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "I snuck back home last night."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The small building was in complete disarray. Drawers were pulled out from the dresser, hanging open with clothes spilling out and piling on the floor. A desk littered with papers and food wrappers was now covered with small boxes that had been completely emptied of bullets. Two guns were missing from the desk drawer as well as small explosive devices and pocket knives.

Akito surveyed the damage to Yuki's home, trembling in anger. So Yuki had returned during the night. He had come to restock on ammunition and make a fool out of Akito. How dare him! Why hadn't anyone noticed him? Why hadn't anyone been keeping watch during the night? Who's turn had it been to guard? Whoever it was, they were going to pay for letting Yuki get away with this.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Again. Yuki checked the bullets in his gun yet again. He felt anxious and worried that someone was going to get past him. One mistake and Tohru would die. He couldn't allow that. Glancing up at the sky, he leaned back against the short brick wall bordering the school grounds. 

If Kyo was indeed only attacking the night before for his own personal revenge, that meant that nearly an entire day had gone by without one of Akito's men coming after him. That meant that Akito was up to something. Akito wasn't exactly well known for his patience. If he wanted someone dead, he expected them dead immediately, no questions asked. However, if a day had really gone by without him sending someone new, then Yuki had much reason to be afraid.

It hadn't been difficult sneaking back into his home among the Sohma houses the night before. Haru had been standing guard and helped him get to his things without being seen. Therefore, Yuki had managed to fill a duffel bag full of clothing, weapons, and cash he had been hiding under his mattress. And that was it. The final act of defiance. He would never go back now, even if Tohru's safety could somehow be guaranteed and he was free to leave, he would never go back to that place.

Yuki's cousin Haru was probably the only person he could really trust right now. However, if Akito ordered Haru to attack Tohru and himself, he wondered if Haru would obey. It wouldn't be unheard of. Actually, Yuki would almost expect him to and would be surprised if he didn't.

The night before, while rummaging through his things, Yuki had tried with all his might to get information out of Hatsuharu. He had begged for some hints on what Akito was plotting, but Haru had simply shrugged indifferently, saying he wasn't sure. For all he knew, Haru could be telling the truth, but most likely he was lying. 

Yuki had gone beyond the the naïve reasoning that Akito would give up eventually. He'd given up on hope that he could just protect Tohru until Akito tired of the idea of taking her life. In the end, he knew there was really only one way to stop Akito from hurting Tohru. The one definite, one sure fire way to guarantee that Tohru would be safe for the rest of her life. Akito had to die. If Yuki wanted Tohru safe, then he would have to kill Akito before he could kill her first.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Hatsuharu and Ayame," Akito said slowly, his voice low and menacing. The two stood before him, not acting at all as they should be, considering the predicament they were in. Haru stared stone faced off into space, not seeming to have a care in the world, while Ayame yawned and held his hand idly in front of him, inspecting his nails.

"Was there something you needed?" Ayame asked cheerfully, taking a moment to turn his attention away from his ever so delicate and well manicured fingers tips. "I really must be going. You know that hobby I've been taking an interest in, don't you? I've been making simply the most adorable little assassin outfits for everyone! Of course I'd like to expand on this someday, make it more than just a hobby, you know? As a matter of fact, the other day...."

"Silence!!!" Akito screeched. "Damn you Ayame. This is exactly why I can't stand talking to you."

"Well," Ayame huffed, crossing his arms in front of him. "That's not very friendly like now is it."

"Just... don't say anything anymore," Akito shot in frustration. "Just shut up for one minute and let me yell at you."

"Ay ay Captain!" Ayame saluted.

"I said shut up!!!" Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself to continue. "Now, I've become ever so painfully aware that Yuki was here last night. You two were standing guard, were you not?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we were," Haru nodded politely.

"Therefore you two are responsible for letting him get away!" Akito shouted. "You should have captured him immediately!!! How dare you allow this to happen. He was here!! Right here walking into our hands and you just let him leave!! How am I supposed to know whether or not you guys even tried to stop him? For all I know, you greeted him and let him go on his merry way!!"

"Hmmm, Yuki...." Ayame said slowly, putting a hand to his chin. "Now, who is this Yuki you speak of? I know no Y-u-k-i. Its a very odd, very foreign..."

"Stop joking around!" Akito retorted. "This is serious!"

"Oh... that Yuki!" Ayame laughed. "Silly me. You must be referring to my darling little brother that disappeared a couple days ago. Well, I must admit, I haven't seen him since, so you have every right to blame me for my incompetence as a guard."

"I as well," Haru nodded. "I swear I did not see Yuki last night. He must have simply snuck past us."

Akito glared at each of them, his eyes roaming back and forth between the two faces in front of him. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Ayame's forehead. With that, Akito's scowl melted into a cold smile. They were lying. Both of them. He could see it in their eyes. They had seen Yuki... and they had let him in, as well as let him leave with his things. Finally, after a moment of silence, he spoke. "One day for each of you in the hole."

The two guys in front of him grimaced. There... those were the expressions he was looking for. None of that indifference charade they had been putting on. He wanted to see them squirm, see them fear. Otherwise, how would he ever have control over them? How could he protect them if they were not loyal to him in every way?

Putting his fingers to his lips, Akito gave two long sharp whistles. Ritsu appeared at the door, a frantic look on his face. Without a word, Ayame and Haru approached Ritsu and the three made it out the door. Akito smiled with satisfaction. Ritsu would take them to the small underground cells and lock them in tight. The holes... the place Akito had always locked up Yuki.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Y – U – K – I S – O – H – M – A_

__

__Tohru looked down at her notes in her notebook and scribbled the name out quickly, her face blushing bright red. What was she doing?! Must listen to teacher, she told herself. Must concentrate and do well in class...

"Eh Tohru," Arisa sighed clamping a hand down on her shoulder. "Were you going to get ready for gym or just sit there all day."

Spinning her head around, she looked at Uo and Hana. "I... I guess I was sort of lost in my thoughts," Tohru laughed quickly. She must have really been out of it! She hadn't even noticed that the entire class had emptied out already to go the locker rooms. 

"Well, shall we go then," Hana asked softly turning to the door. "Although, if we are all in favor of skipping our outdoor physical education activities, I shall not protest."

"No, we better go," Tohru said standing up and grabbing her notebook. Before she could close it, Arisa bent down, her eyes scanning the page. A wide grin spread across her face and she chuckled quietly. "Ho, ho, ho, Tohru! And who is this Yuki Sohma?"

"I... What?" Tohru exclaimed. "Nobody! He's absolutely no one! We should be going to the locker room, shouldn't we?"

"Uh huh," Uo nodded, obviously not believing a word Tohru said. "Yeah, and that explains all the little hearts and flowers you drew around the name too..."

"Time for gym!" Tohru said loudly, trying to block out Uo's voice. "Da dee dum, let's go."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


__Ayame watched as Ritsu swung the large, thick iron door to the tiny cell shut. "I am so sorry," Ritsu cried tearfully. "I am so very, very sorry! Please forgive me!! This is all my fault!! I'M SO SORRY!!" And then the voice became muffled and disappeared as the door came closed and a small click resounded in the room.

Total and complete darkness... that was the only thing that could describe this place. Ayame could choose between standing in a very crouched, very uncomfortable position, or sitting. The low ceiling was designed for the specific purpose of making you miserable. So were the narrow walls that made it impossible to lie down. All you could do was sit, or possibly curl up into a tight little ball if you so chose, but that often grew old rather quick.

The place was also rather cold and clammy, the walls slick with moisture and god knew what else. Ayame almost felt grateful that he couldn't even see his own hand in front of him. If he could, he would most likely be repulsed by the disgusting state of the cell, and be forced to find out what the hell that furry thing scurrying up his leg was.

His already bent body leaned down more, and he brushed the creature, insect, whatever, off his skin. His head bumped into the wall in front of him and he groaned. He had no idea how large this place was in this darkness but it was obviously, very, very small. Carefully, he lowered himself into a sitting position, and could feel his back hit one wall, his feet bumping against the other side. Hmm, just enough room to stretch his legs. Maybe this wouldn't be _too _terrible.

Closing his eyes, a wave of sadness and guilt washed over him. This was the place his brother Yuki had been tossed into so many times. So many more times than any other members of this family. And why? Because Akito liked Yuki the most. What a strange way to show affection.

_"A... Ayame," Yuki had cried, grasping the back of my shirt with his little hand. How old had he been then? Seven? Eight? He had been such a cute child... but that hadn't made any difference. I wanted nothing to do with him and could care less about his well being. I turned around and walked away._

_Ritsu had tearfully grabbed hold of the small boy's hand and led him to the hole once again. For someone so young to have to endure this small, dark hell... and I never did a thing to stop it. Akito had taken a special interest in my brother, and that meant only one thing to everyone. The more he tortured Yuki, the less interest he took in the rest of us. We were all so selfish. _

__But only now, now that it was too late, did he see the error of his ways. Ayame pressed his hand to his forehead and sighed. When he had seen Yuki return the night before, Haru helping him sneak back into his home, Ayame had made a promise to himself. He was going to do everything in his power to make up for the way he had treated Yuki in the past. Somehow, he was going to help Yuki find his happiness. 

__

  


  


Writer's note Poor Ayame and Haru ^_^ ;; well, we're finally getting a glimpse into the minds of the other Sohmas. More attempts on Tohru's life coming up next time! 

Crystale- So glad you're enjoying the fic! Thank you!! wow, english isn't your first language. Seriously, if you didn't mention it, I never would have guessed. Your grammar's probably better than mine. Lol ^.^ Guess I'll have to keep updating to avoid the pointy objects in your voodolls. XD

Insomniac- Thanks! Yeah, poor Yuki, huh. He loses a heck of a lot of blood in this fic. Bwahahah! And it'll only get worse!! XD Poor thing. Maybe he does need transfusions. Aw well, too late now. Akito's just the boss type guy in this fic. Hehe, its just like him to make everyone else do all the dirty work for him, isn't it. Thanks again!

Kimna- XD Haha, don't worry! I'm so glad you reviewed though! Hehe, yeah, jealous Yuki was much fun to write about! And poor Rei, getting all sliced up like that. Thanks!

~Tohru~- Agh! Don't shoot yourself! Lol. ^_^ Yup, and they ALMOST kissed. But!! Maybe they'll kiss later eh? Have to wait and see!

DarkPheonix365- Yup, a bloody chapter. It was getting a little too tame anyway. Hehe. Yeah, Kyo is cool, but just not as sexy as mah sweet Yuki!! Ah Yuki, how I love thee. Uh oh, o_0 Attack of the Kyo fans? Scary! XD Thanks so much!

Runic Knight- Thank you! I just loved that scene too XD Lovey dovey-ness for Yuki and Tohru. Good thing Kyo found out that Kagura's alive and all... you know... before he killed my sexy Yuki-kun!

Misaki the Assassin- Haha, yeah, Haru appeared in this chapter! He's gonna get some bigger parts soon too, so enjoy!

Inuyashachic515- Ah, so close yet so far XD But don't worry! They're bound to succeed one of these days. 

Ilukaiba- XD Dont' worry, no Kyoru for me. (I can't stand it). Thanks!

Anime26angel- Almost!! ^_^ Better luck next time for poor Yuki and Tohru. Bwahaha, my little pawns obeying my commands. 

C.B. - Hmm, happy ending or not. Guess everyone will just have to wait and see! ^.^ Sigh, and poor Yuki. I keep torturing him. He probably does need a transfusion or something since he's been losing so much blood lately but in my world, he's A-OK . XD

Grrl N- Thanks! ^_^ Glad you liked it! Yeah, woulda sucked if he killed Yuki and then found out Kagura was still alive. Lol.

Trc- Thanks so much XD (hugs back) 

InvisibleRain- ^.^ Thank you!! yeah, I'm really trying to work on their relationship in a way where you can see how they slowly begin to care about one another. Glad you like it!!

mewlw- Thanks =D I'm so happy you enjoy my fic!

Karma darling- Thanks again as always! XD Ahh, tiredness is painful. I know the feeling. I should probably be sleeping right now actually. Agh, darn these early classes. The sun's not even up yet, dang it! Well, off to my bed I go. Glad you're liking the story!

  


  


  


  


  


  



	10. Pervert

"Kidnap?"

"That's right," Akito said firmly. "Its the only way to bring Yuki back to us. For obvious reasons, we can't bring him back to us by force because he's simply too skilled. However, you should have no trouble getting the girl here. If we use her as bait, I'm positive Yuki will come for her."

Hatori nodded slowly. "I understand. I shall kidnap Tohru Honda and bring her here. May I request assistance?"

"If you feel its necessary," Akito replied.

"Thank you." Leaving the small building, he searched for Shigure. He found the dog in his home, working on a manuscript. "What are you writing?" he asked coming beside Shigure's desk. 

Grinning, the dog looked up at him. "A glorious romantic story about a boy and girl and their journey to find the meaning of true love!!"

"I'm sorry I asked," Hatori commented making a face. "I'm sure you've heard that Akito doesn't want Yuki dead anymore."

"Yes, yes, I know," Shigure said with a wave of his hand. He tapped the back of his pen on his desk in thought. "I wonder, what my dear protagonist should say to win his little lover's heart?"

"He also doesn't want Tohru Honda dead... not yet anyway."

Shigure stopped the motion with the pen, looking up at Hatori in interest. "Is that so? Then what does he want?"

"To kidnap Tohru Honda and use her to lure Yuki back here. Its unclear what he intends to do with her after she's served her purpose. Most likely he'll just kill her." Hatori pulled out a small, blurry photo. On it, they could make out a pretty teenaged girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Kisa took this while she was planting her explosive device."

"I see," Shigure nodded. "So you want me to help you, is that it?"

"Yes, it'll be easier if we both go."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The scream echoed loudly in the air. It seemed to hit Yuki in the back of the head like a blunt object. Jumping to his feet, he looked desperately at the school. No, it hadn't come from inside. It had come from outside, behind the building somewhere. Being careful to stay hidden, he ran to the far side of the school property, tracing the edge until he was in the back of the school. A line of trees surrounding the land served as perfect cover. 

However, in the distance, in a field right in front of the building, all he could see was a group of girls playing soccer. Another scream tore through the silence as well as laughter as one team scored a point. Slapping a hand over his face, Yuki felt ridiculous for having panicked so quickly. 

The girls were small dots from where he was crouched behind a tree. He decided they must be having gym class right now. 

"Honda! This way!" the coach shouted loudly.

Yuki's ears perked up as he heard this. Could it be? Was this actually Tohru's gym class? This could be bad... If she was outside like this, that left her wide open for any attacks, especially snipers that could be hiding on the school roof even as they spoke. It would be so easy for anyone to put a bullet through her head now that she was out of the safety of the school building.

Grasping a low branch in his hands, Yuki pulled himself up into the tree. Then he climbed a little higher and crawled to the edge of the thick branch. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a slim case that he popped open, revealing binoculars. Looking through them, he could see Tohru clearly now as though she were standing right in front of him. 

Quickly, he used the binoculars to scan the immediate area for suspicious characters. His eyes roamed from rooftops to trees to any other place he could think to check. Finding it safe, he moved his vision back to Tohru. She was standing by two other girls, one with long blond hair and the other with black hair pulled into a braid. Tohru was saying something, and smiling at them, her face flushed from the exorcise. 

Without realizing it, Yuki was blushing. For the first time in his life, he felt that what he was doing was unprofessional. Never before had he felt self conscious about watching anyone in this way. Usually when he did so, it was because he had been assigned to kill them and had specific reasons for spying. Strictly business. However, right now, watching Tohru, a wave of indescribable emotions surged through him, and Yuki felt like... a pervert. A spying, stalking, pervert.

Tucking the binoculars back into his pocket. He closed his eyes, hoping to clear his head. What was wrong with him? Somehow, Tohru was becoming less and less of someone he had simply vowed to protect. Instead she was becoming more of someone he _wanted_ to protect because he truly cared about her, and truly worried about her safety. 

He had to stop this. He had to keep a clear head. Emotions had a way of throwing people off guard, of causing them to make mistakes they never would have made otherwise. Things like love were simply going to get in the way. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out the binoculars again._ It's not because I'm a pervert_, he reassured himself. _It's not because I'm some sort of stalker. I'm doing this to protect her._

__Looking through them, he pressed the focus button till Tohru's face came into view once more. Out of nowhere, he saw something small fly toward her and enter her shoulder. His eyes widening, he focused on her shoulder, but couldn't see anything. _No blood_, he thought to himself. Tohru however, began to sway slightly, till she collapsed on the ground. He could hear panicked shouting as everyone rushed to her side. If there was no blood, it couldn't have been a bullet. Besides, if it had been a bullet meant to kill her, it would have been aimed for her head and not her shoulder. It must've been a tranquilizer of some sort.

"Damn it," he cursed himself as he jumped down from the tree. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Glancing around, Hatori decided Shigure must have shot Tohru with the tranquilizer already. Now they just had to wait till she was separated from the other classmates and teachers. Creeping up to the window of the clinic, he pushed the window open and climbed inside. 

He heard the nurse gasp as he landed softly on the worn tiles and looked up at her. She was already running to the phone and dialing a number. Before she could finish, Hatori had already shot her with a tranquilizing arrow. No point in killing a harmless nurse when it was unnecessary. Her body crumpled to the floor and he grabbed her by the ankles, dragging her into the small bathroom in the back and shutting the door behind her.

Then he pulled a large white doctor's coat from a bag he had slung over his shoulder and put it one. Seating himself at the desk, he threaded his fingers together, waiting for Tohru to arrive.

"Excuse me Nurse Da..." a tall girl with blond hair trailed off when she saw him. "Hey, where's the nurse at?"

Hatori flashed what he thought was a convincing smile, though it was really rather tight and grim. "She's on her lunch break. I'm going to be filling in for her." Two girls had come in carrying Tohru Honda and the dark haired one eyed him oddly, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Tohru-kun, passed out," the girl with dark hair finally said softly. "We brought her here to lie down."

"Ah yes," Hatori nodded. "Well, I'll call her family, legal guardian, whoever, and have them pick her up. Leave her on the bed and go back to class."

"What?" Arisa asked annoyed. "Why can't we stay with her? We're worried."

"Because your presence is not required," Hatori said flatly. "She'll be picked up soon, so don't worry. I suggest you go back to class."

Giving him a dirty look, Uo carried Tohru to the bed with Hana's help and they gently lay her down. Then they turned around and left the office. 

Letting out a deep breath, Hatori climbed to his feet and walked over to the girl, his bag in hand. Finally. Now he could get her out of here without anyone noticing. Kneeling over her in the bed, he pressed his fingers on her neck, checking her pulse. It seemed good, which meant that Shigure hadn't shot her with too much tranquilizer. 

The girl began to stir and her hand twitched. Hmm, if anything, Shigure didn't use enough. Pulling out a small needle, he shot another dose of tranquilizer into her system and her body went still. Then he pulled out some small ropes and bound her ankles and wrists just to be safe. The last thing he needed was her waking up all of a sudden and thrashing about. Putting everything away, he lifted the limp girl in his arms. He was going to have to be careful if he didn't want to transform. 

"Hatori," Yuki muttered in a low voice, breathing heavily. Hatori turned around and found Yuki standing in front of the open window. He hadn't even noticed Yuki come in. The dragon cursed himself for being so careless. "Put her down now."

"Step aside Yuki," Hatori said pulling out a gun, and pressing it to Tohru's temple. "You can follow me if you like, but I'm bringing this girl to the main house." 

Yuki seemed to pause, biting his lip anxiously. Just as Hatori thought. Yuki wouldn't do anything if he thought this girl would be in danger. Apparently, Yuki didn't even realize Hatori wasn't holding a real gun. It was the same tranquilizer one he had used on the nurse. But if Yuki didn't notice, then he supposed it didn't matter. 

Slowly, he dragged Tohru's body forward toward the window. From behind Yuki, Hatori could make out Shigure climbing in, his tranquilizer gun raised and aimed at the back of Yuki's head. Without realizing it, Hatori stopped walking, waiting for Shigure to pull the trigger.

Yuki must have noticed the change in expression that crossed Hatori's face. Without warning, Yuki spun around, knocking the gun out of Shigure's hand and taking hold of it. Then he shot it at Shigure, causing the man to fall the rest of the way out of the window and land in a heap on the floor. Yuki smirked. "A tranquilizer gun," he commented. "Like the one you used on Honda-san." He turned to Hatori, and shot him with it before Hatori could react.

The world was suddenly spinning and Hatori's mind was coated in fog as he dropped to the floor, Tohru falling out of his arms. The last thing he saw before everything went black was Yuki plucking his gun from between the dragon's fingers and looking it over. "If this were a real gun and not a tranquilizer gun like Shigure's," Yuki commented. "I wouldn't have taken the risk of shooting you." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru's head hurt. She opened her eyes and slowly lifted her hand to her forehead, massaging it with her fingers. Then she pulled herself up into sitting position, her mind feeling murky. Where was she? As the items around her came into focus, she realized she was at home in her grandfather's apartment. How did she get here? Wasn't she just at school?

Climbing unsteadily to her feet, she stumbled forward and turned the corner to the little hall that led to the bathroom. When she got there, she splashed some water on her face to clear her head. Grabbing a towel, she patted her face dry as she tried to remember how she had gotten home. She put the towel back on the rack and wandered back into the living room, surprised to see Yuki leaning back against the front door, fast asleep. A small gun lay in his lap, his fingers still curled around it protectively. Had he brought her home?

The back of her shoulder stung and her hand went instinctively behind her, rubbing it gently. That's right, something had hit her. It had felt as though she'd been pierced by something sharp and then she had passed out. Everything was beginning to makes sense. She must have been attacked again, and Yuki had saved her.

She took a step closer, her heart beating heavily in her chest, as it always seemed to do when she was near him. Kneeling down beside him, she looked into his face. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. You'd never know such a complicated and strong person lay behind that soft and quiet exterior. If only... she could tell him how much he meant to her. How much all that he was doing meant to her. Without realizing it, she was reaching out for him, placing her hand on his.

Yuki's body jerked up immediately, his gun flying toward her and pressing hard against the tender flesh on her forehead, just between her eyes. She jumped back in surprise, a gasp leaving her lips. Slowly, Yuki's eyes seemed to focus on her face and the gun dropped from his hand, making a small sound as it landed on the carpet. He looked at her in shame, his hand trembling. "I... I could've shot you," he mumbled. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe... I almost shot you..."

After the terror and shock drained from her system and Tohru could breathe normally again, she leaned back against the wall, sighing in relief. Poor Yuki... what kind of life was he used to living where he had to be so anxious even in his sleep. The life she had been living these past few days must be nothing compared to the horror he must have witnessed his entire life. She felt tears come to her eyes and she covered her face with her hands, unable to stop them. He didn't deserve this kind of existence, and it were as though her entire soul were weeping for him.

Yuki looked overwhelmed with guilt as he watched her. "I'm... I'm sorry," he stammered. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Wiping at her eyes, Tohru tried to smile. "No, it's all right. That's not why I'm crying...." she trailed off, emotion overwhelming her. "Y... Yuki-kun," she choked. "Please don't ever leave." She took his hand and held it tightly to her face, tears streaming over his fingers. "Please stay with me. You... you can live here... can't you?"

"You know I can't do that," Yuki said quietly. "Even if I wanted to... I can't live a normal life like you can.... I... I've killed people." His hand began to shake against her cheek and he gently pulled it away. "I... I've taken people's lives," he murmured looking down at his palms. "Killed them all because... Akito told me to."

  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Another chapter done. Too much stuff happening right now, I'm going crazy. Let's see, what's first on my to-do list for today. Oh yeah, dump my boyfriend. I think I'll go cry now. Lol. ^_^ Darn boys. Always causing trouble. 

(cough cough) maybe I should be talking about the actual fic, hehe. I really wanted to show that even though Yuki doesn't show it, he's quite traumatized by the fact that he's spent his whole life killing people. Well, I suppose anyone would be (unless they were psycho and liked killing people). Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone!! They really make my day ^_^ 

  


Insomniac- haha, Hurray! I'm sure sexy Yuki will greatly appreciate the blood transfusions. God knows he needs them. Lol. Yeah and 'the holes', I thought it would be a good idea to use them since they kind of paralleled the 'dark room' thing that Yuki went through in the manga. 

Trc- woah, a spiritual journey? That sounds pretty cool. What did you do? Well, I'm glad you like it ^_^ I really wanted to show the fact that Ayame cared for his brother even after all that had happened.

Kimna- Ah thanks so much! Yeah, my poor sexy Yuki being trapped like that is too sad T_T I'm glad you liked it!

Tyouhkriu- Yup! Ayame and Haru helped Yuki sneak back home. Isn't that touching XD Oh, that would be such a good idea though, if Akito used Rin to threaten Haru, but I never really use Rin in my fics because I don't know her personality that well. Hmm, maybe in later fics I will. ^_^

Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto- Thanks!! I've had trouble updating as often as I'd like to because of school and all that. =P

DarkPheonix365- Haha, Yukiru fluff saves the day. I think this chapter had a bit. Darn those Kyo fans!! Don't worry! We'll run from them together!! XD Running!! All we want is Yuki! Why won't they let us be?!!

Karma- lol, you signed in? GASP! Ahh! So glad you found the Yuki's name surrounded by hearts and flowers thing cute XD I had so much fun writing that. Sigh, and poor Ayame. Lets see, I don't think he's in this chapter but I might mention him again soon. I dont' even remember anymore! I wrote this so long ago. ^.^

Inuyashachic515- Thank you!! I wanted to write something sweet like that and I'm glad you liked it!

Runic Knight- Yup, Haru was here! And more Haruness is coming up later too XD

~Tohru~ - lol, actually, Rei was just injured... very very very badly. But he's pretty much out of the story. (mmm, sugar packets ^.^) A bit of a Yuki-Tohru moment here. Hope you liked it!

Misaki the Assassin- Haha, glad you liked it! Yep, Haru's here! And Harus gonna be in it some more later on. Ah, what a popular cow he is! Thanks for the candy! Lol

anime26angel- Brotherly love ^_^ Thanks!

C.B.- yup, a dark hole. Not too pleasant sounding, but it parallels the whole dark room thing in the manga. ^_ ^ And hmm, foreshadowing of what will happen to Akito?

Lockness- Aw, I know. Poor Ayame. Glad you liked the reasoning. It seemed logical enough so I thought it would be a good way to explain it ^.^

InvisibleRain- Haha thanks! Glad you thought Hana was in character. Too bad she doesnt have too big of a part in this fic. Thanks again! =D

Shy-Lil-Dreamer- Will Ayame appear? Eh o_0 ? Well, he was in this chapter. Oh, do you mean will he fight Yuki? Hmm, let me try and remember ( I wrote this awhile ago) I dont' think he does. I didn't have the heart to make him fight his brother. ^_^

Grrl N- hehe, nope, Akito doesn't want Yuki dead again. He just wants Yuki to come back and he's frustrated that Yuki was there and then got away again. Thanks!

  



	11. Insane

There were several things that Yuki didn't understand. One, was what Hatori and Shigure's true intentions had been. Tranquilizer guns? Why on earth would they use those? Didn't Akito want to_ kill _Tohru? Everything was just confusing the hell out of him now. And hadn't Hatori mentioned that he was going to bring Tohru back to the main house? What were those sick freaks planning to do to her anyway? Torture her and _then_ kill her? It just didn't make any sense.

His little outburst of emotion earlier had also been unacceptable. Emotion was an evil thing saved for those who were weak and not in control. Yuki knew if he was going to continue protecting Tohru, he was really going to have to get back in control of his feelings. Which were another thing he didn't understand. How was it that Tohru's tears could move him in the way they did? It wasn't as though he'd never seen someone cry before. He'd seen many grown men cry dozens of times, just before he fired a bullet into their skull. Tears were nothing more than drops of water coming from the tear ducts of a person's eyes....

Tohru had locked herself in her room only minutes afterward. Perhaps she was just as embarrassed by her show of her emotion as he was by his. He really wished she would come out though. It was much easier to watch over her when they were in the same room. Someone could always come bursting in through her window as he had done earlier.

And even if that weren't the only reason.... even if there was more to it than just wanting her to come out because it was safer that way, he had to ignore thoughts like that. He didn't want these feelings anymore than he wanted to understand what they were. 

True, it was nice when she was close to him, and he could look at her soft face, when she was so close that he could almost reach out and touch her. Sometimes he felt overwhelmed with the urge to take her hands in his and hold them close, to make sure she was really there and safe, to make sure she really existed. Because there were times he couldn't help but wonder if she was just a figment of his lonely imagination. Someone he had dreamt up while being locked in the hole and surrounded by darkness. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Shigure and Hatori stumbled back to the Sohma houses, swaying back and forth from the tranquilizer still in their systems. They had failed... Akito wasn't going to like that. Shigure tripped over Hatori's foot and went crashing to the ground. "Ha-san," he mumbled, trying to stand back up. "Watch where yer goin'."

"Why don' you watch where _yer_ goin'," Hatori shot back, grabbing his arm and trying to pull the dog back to his feet. Hatori tripped backward, landing on his back, Shigure falling over on top of him. "Get off," Hatori complained trying to push the other man off of him. 

"Yer the one that knocked me over," Shigure grunted, finally managing to stand up. He felt so dizzy, he could barely think. Damn Yuki, shooting him up with his own tranquilizer gun. That hardly seemed fair at all.

"You two are making sick," Akito said harshly, as he came marching up to them at the entrance of the gate. "I'm assuming you both failed?"

"I'm really sorry," Hatori said, trying to bow slightly in front of him. Instead he fell over, landing in a pile on the floor.

"Pathetic!" Akito cried out exasperated. "You let Yuki get the best of you again!! You'd think you could at least bring that little girl here without screwing up but I guess not!" Growling to himself, he stalked off.

"Told ya he'd be mad," Shigure commented as he gave Hatori his hand and tried to help him back up.

"You're a genius, Gure," Hatori muttered. "Whoever would've guessed."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru had known from the first day she met Yuki that he wouldn't be around for long. Whether he had ended it that night on the roof, killing her right then and there, or whether he stayed with her until she was safe and then disappeared, it was quite apparent that whatever they shared now was going to be temporary. It was no big surprise... so why did it still bother her?

Sitting up in her bed, she wiped at her wet eyes. She really had no idea why she was getting so emotional about this. When she thought about it, she hadn't even known Yuki for all that long. Yet somehow, she felt so close to him.

A small knock came on her door and she looked towards it. "Honda-san," Yuki said quietly from the other side. "Can you please come out?" 

Tohru felt her face grow hot. He wanted her to come out... Did he want to see her? Did he like being near her as much as she liked being near him? Climbing to her feet, she made her way slowly to the door.

"I don't want you alone in there to long," Yuki continued. "Its not safe."

Not safe... so that was it. That was the only reason he wanted Tohru to leave this room... because it wasn't safe. It had nothing to do with wanting to see her, wanting to spend time with her, or wanting to speak with her. Perhaps, Yuki was so concerned over her welfare that he really didn't care much for Tohru herself at all. Sighing sadly, Tohru opened the door and stepped out.

He looked at her in surprise as she stood in front of him, as if he had been expecting more resistance. Then his face hardened and he looked into her eyes. "We have to stop letting emotions get in the way of what's important," he stated firmly. "If you value your life at all you'll need to stay focused and strong."

"Right," Tohru agreed halfheartedly. "focused and strong." There was no point in arguing with him. She could never tell him how she really felt anyway.

"You do know what happened today, don't you?" Yuki asked, his voice a little softer. "The reason I had to bring you back home?"

"I must have been attacked again right?" Tohru asked. "I passed out so I don't really remember."

"Yeah," Yuki said leaning against the wall outside her doorway. "Shigure and Hatori this time... but I don't know what their real intentions were." He paused for a moment, "But don't worry, I'll find out," he reassured her quickly.

"Hmm, thank you," Tohru replied absently, looking at the floor. She should try to sound more grateful, but she was simply too distracted right now. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Hey Kagura?"

"Hm?" Kagura asked absently, sewing the torn sleeve of Kyo's shirt. She was seated on a small stool outside his cell, the bars keeping them separated.

Kyo shifted on the cold stone floor, putting an arm behind his head as he lay down. He'd been thinking about this all day since his fight with Yuki the night before. "Why is it that none of us ever did what Yuki did? Why is it that we never tried running away?"  
Looking up from her sewing, a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "I don't know," she replied finally, turning her attention back to the shirt. "Maybe we never found a good enough reason to leave."

"So Yuki has one now?" Kyo muttered. That really pissed him off. Why did that rat always have to be the one that rebelled, the one that succeeded in everything he tried to do. If anyone else _had_ tried escaping, they'd most likely be dead by now. But no. Yuki did it and somehow he was still alive and fighting.

"He's very determined to protect that girl," Kagura added. "I don't think I've ever seen him this way before. Maybe he's in love with her."

"Yeah right," Kyo retorted. "That guy doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself..." he trailed off, realizing how wrong this was after the words had left his mouth. No, Yuki really had devoted his life to that girl. Maybe he was capable of caring for others after all. "Well, I think we should try escaping too," Kyo muttered.

Kagura's eyes widened, and she jumped to her feet, her finger to her lips. "Shh," she hissed, looking around wildly. "What if someone heard you say that?"

"No one's here," Kyo grunted.

"That's what you think," Kagura whispered harshly. "But you never know when someone's watching you."

"Kagura, I'm serious though," Kyo said standing up and wrapping his fingers around the bars in front of him. "I really think we should try getting away."

Biting her lip, Kagura sat back down on the stool, resting her chin on her hand. "Do you really want that?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do."

"All right then. Let's go."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Shigure watched them from the doorway, hidden by shadows. So, it appeared more people were going to try and escape. Turning around, he walked away and disappeared into the darkness. Akito wasn't going to like this.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


How long had he been here? Hours? Days? Time was all blurring together into one sphere of darkness. Haru chuckled to himself, his voice echoing off the dark walls. Akito... was trying to make him lose his mind. _ Akito_ wanted Haru to die in this place.... That had to be it. He should have seen it coming before. _Akito_ was against him. 

Anger began to swell in his chest. He understood completely now. Akito wanted this darkness to consume Haru. That's why he had put him here... This place that he had locked Yuki up in so many times. This place.... this damned hole.... this damned cell. It was so quiet....

Screaming loudly, Black Haru leaned forward in his sitting position, punching the wall in front of him. Then he punched it again even harder. He could feel the wetness on his knuckles as the skin tore from them and warm blood ran down his hands and wrists. Damn it!! He wanted out!! He wanted out of this claustrophobic hell!!

A beam of light shined into his eyes as the the door of the cell swung open. Squinting, he tried to adjust to the sudden brightness, but could only make out a dark silhouette, surrounded by light as it approached him. 

"Hatsuharu," Akito's voice called as he came in. "You want to come out now, don't you?"

Black Haru growled in response. "You stupid bastard!" He shrieked climbing to his feet. "You're the one who did this to me!! You locked me up in here!!" He lunged forward, only to be yanked back by a heavy metal chain binding his right ankle to the floor. He growled, baring his teeth as he strained to pull himself forward, the chain clanking loudly against the stone floor.   
"And unless you calm down, you will stay in here even longer," Akito's voice broke in calmly. "Now, I want you to do something for me. I want you to bring that girl Tohru Honda here so we can lure Yuki back."

"Heh," Black Haru smirked, his eyes narrowed angrily. "Why the hell should I help you?"

"Because, I'm telling you to," Akito stated darkly, pulling a gun from his waist and aiming it at the boy. Black Haru's smirk disappeared as he watched the barrel of the gun, and Akito's finger as it pulled the trigger. He howled in pain as the bullet grazed his leg and shattered the chain, freeing him from his imprisonment. "You must be hungry." Akito murmured, turning around and walking away. "I suggest you get yourself something to eat first... Black Haru."  
  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru gazed out the window of the apartment, resting her head over her crossed arms on the back of the couch. Her eyes fell upon the red sun setting over the horizon. "Sohma-kun," she asked finally. "Wouldn't it be all right if I just went to the store to pick up some milk?"

"It's not safe," he answered again from beside her on the couch. "I'm sorry."

"But Sohma-kun," she said exasperated as she turned to look at him. "I'm bored! I can't just sit here at home every day for the rest of my life."

"It won't be for much longer,"he promised. "I'll be setting things right again very soon."

"I see," Tohru said quietly, turning back toward the window. Setting things right... with whatever it was he had planned. And then he would disappear. It was so ironic. She should be happy, ecstatic even that her life would be going back to normal so soon, but instead, she found herself regretting that her safety meant that Yuki would leave. The price of living a normal life was never getting to see Yuki ever again, and that saddened her.

"But... if you really need to go the store," Yuki said suddenly, breaking the silence. "I guess you can go... as long as I accompany you of course."

Tohru smiled at him, her mood lightening. "Thank you Sohma-kun. I'd like that."

  


  


  


  


  


Writer's Note Well, here we are again with the next chapter! Haha, the things I work on when I have a research paper due. ^_^ I keep trying to find anything to do other than my actual work! Man, and Akito's sure is da pimp, aint he. He just sits back and lets his hoes do the work for him. 

Shigure and Hatori: What the hell did you just call us?

I said, you... is.... Akito's hoes! Lol, what a nice job. He gets to be all lazy and stuff. ^.^

Lys3- Wagh! Lys! So glad you're reading my fic! I missed you, lol. Sorry I haven't been reading your stuff lately either. (sniff, sniff) I've been so busy with school I barely have time to even post my stuff, let alone read other people's work. Sigh, and reading fanfics are so fun too. Ah well, can't worry about that now. FINALS are coming up! (Eek!) o_O My first set of college finals. So much to do and so little time. Oi. 

Insomniac- lol, yep, I do believe watching an unsuspecting girl with binoculars from a distance qualifies as being a stalker. Speaking of stalkers, have you heard that song by that guy, I think he was from American Idol. Anyway, the song goes, 'if I was invisible, I'd just watch you in your room,' o_0 and some other stuff along those lines like 'when I watch you coming down the street and you don't notice me' or something like that. Its like, sheesh, you weirdo. Singing a song about how you wish you could stalk a girl is NOT romantic. Lol, I must be in a talkative mood today. I'll never get through all these reviews. ^.^ 

YamiAkiko- Hey! Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! ^_^ And you like my other fics too? Cool! Hehe, its nice to know that people read my work. It makes it so worth all the time I put into them. Too bad I've been so busy lately I haven't gotten a chance to start any new stories for a long time now. After this fic, I may have to take a break for awhile.

Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto- Ah, thanks so much to you too =D I think I'll just type some random things now. You know, anything to keep from working on my research paper that I need to have done by tonight. Now let's see here. Oh yeah, I already wasted a crapload of time at bored.com. They got some pretty interesting stuff to do up there. I even chatted with a robot. Lol, that thing was retarded.

~Tohru~ - Oh my!! On the run and already dead?! ** (**Pokes dead body with stick) Nope, that ain't good. ^.^ Well, hope you come back to life so you can get away from who ever it is you need to escape from. Lol.

Ohayominnasan- =D ^.^ ^_^ ~.^ Thanks!!!

DarkPheonix365- LOL!! Attack of the soul stealers! Or is that body snatchers? Ever see that movie? Its weird! I think I liked it though. I don't remember I saw it a long time ago. There was a black and white version and a newer one. But then again, I like some pretty crappy horror movies just cause they're entertaining. (Gets beat over head for talking to much.) Ow! Who the hell just hit me? (Looks around accusingly) Oh dear, a mob of Kyo fans. But... but, I swear, I didn't say anything bad about him! (not this time anyway...) Eek! They're coming!

Shy-lil-Dreamer- Lol, I know, when you're typing it feels like the scene lasts forever, but when you're actually reading it, it goes really, really fast. Guess Hatori and Shigure were just no match for Yuki!! Bwahahah!

Mewlw- oh its cool, lol, don't worry about it. Yeek, a virus? I hate when computers get those. (nods) Yup, viruses aint no good. Yeah, I think I did make Hatori an ass in this fic. Lol, oh well, he's kind of an ass in the anime too (but not so much in the manga).

Tyouhkriu- ah!! Thanks so much!! Yup, almost everyone has tried to kill Tohru and now... (drumroll please)... it looks like Haru is up next!! What'll happen? I have no idea! I don't even write any of this crap o_0 !! I found it all in a trash can and decided to steal it!! ( ^_^;; Just kidding, guess its my work after all)

ilukaiba- Thanks! Haha, I may have gone a bit overboard with the fluff and angst. But I'm glad you liked it. Aww, and what a cute widdle mousy Yuki is! Don't you just wanna hug him and squeeze him and love him forever? 

Karma darling- Thanks so much! I really got all into the whole darkness of this fic... and unfortunately, it can only get worse, lol. What a sick and twisted mind I have. But I guess that comes with growing up on cheesy horror flicks all my life. Actually, I think that was all the first anime I ever watched! When I first started on anime about ehh, four years ago, I guess? I was obsessed with all those one-shot horror animes with all the blood and gore. Ahhh, those were the days. But I think I watched them all already. Lol, so I moved on to this foreign world of... shojo?... how strange... hardly any blood... hardly any unnecessary cuss words and violence... only hot, sexy guys and intriguing storytelling. Hehe, now I watch anything I can get my hands on! 

C.B.- Haha, "Yuki's a pervert. Yuki's a pervert." Everyone!! Let's all sing it together now. "Yuki's a pervert. Yuki's a pervert." Now just the girls! "Yuki's a pervert..." ^_^ ;; I'll stop now. I promise. Lol, and thanks for the concern about my ex-boyfriend. Ugh, I was so messed up last week after I dumped him. Not a good thing to do right before a bunch of exams. Talk about depression. I even wanted to ask him back out again but that would have just been plain pathetic. BUT!! You are absolutely correct! I'll just have to marry Yuki!! (Or someone that closely resembles him at least, lol ^.~)

Grrl N- Yesh... my poor Yuki-kun. I really should give the poor guy a break. Hehe, but I think its interesting giving him these type of issues to work out (even though I just end up making it harder on myself since I'm the one thinking of ways for him to work the issues out, lol ^.^) But, the story is already reaching its climax. I believe its about, oh maybe, two-thirds of the way done. 

Anime26angel- Yup, Yuki does have a heart! Tucked away in that sexy bod of his. (Drool) Ah, who needs a boyfriend (shakes fist at ex-boyfriend, just dumped as of last week) I'll just pine after Yuki-kun!! Mmm, Yuki so sexy.

Trc- Ah, thank you!! Glad you enjoyed it. Woah, all these extra long responses are tiring me out. Hmm, what can I rant about this time? Ehh, oh yeah! I finally got the first season of that anime Slayers. Have you seen it? I was kind of disappointed though. I heard a lot of people say how awesome it was and it kind of bored me. Now I just want to sell it on e-bay. Oh well. I also got Love Hina and that show was hilarious (a lot more tame than the manga too). Ah, my poor wallet (sniff, sniff) I gotta be careful with my spending.

InvisibleRain- wow, thanks a lot!! I was kind of worried I made Hatori and Shigure out of character but I'm glad you think I did an all right job. Yep, especially when it come to AU's, but its a challenge! And a fun one at that. ^.^

DiaBlo2- Thank you!! I'm glad you enjoyed it! 

LockNess- Haha! That's right!! Yuki's so smart and nice and cute and sexy and strong and skilled and and and... umm... did I mention sexy yet? Hmm, yeah probably. This chapter was a bit of a break since the last one had so much action. But as you can see, its building up for all the crap that's gonna happen later!

Inuyashachic515- Yup!! Tohru must save Yuki's poor and aching heart! Lol, or I could do that for him. That's right Yuki, darling. I'm coming!! (Yuki: o_0 Save me from this mad woman!!!) Now, now, Yuki. There will be none of that. (hugs him and turns him into a mouse) There you go, now you're defenseless and all mine! Hohoho

  


  


  


  



	12. Trust

It was getting really late. Too late actually, and Yuki had absolutely no idea why he had agreed to take Tohru to the store. This was probably the most dangerous time of the day yet and here they were, going to pick up something as completely unimportant as milk. It was downright foolish of them. 

Looking cautiously behind him, he tried to keep his mind completely focused on the task at hand. He had to make sure no one snuck up behind them while they were out here. The sidewalks lining the group of stores still bustled with people, despite the late hour, and that offered him some reassurance. It would be harder for someone to attack them with too many witnesses around. 

All at once, he became extremely aware of Tohru's presence beside him as they walked. She seemed happy and content that she could finally leave the house and a small smile still remained lingering on her face. Swallowing, Yuki's eyes followed the curve of her lips up to her bright blue eyes, heavily framed by dark lashes. He felt as though he were in a trance, unable to tear his gaze away from her.

A small gust of wind blew by, ruffling her hair and blowing a few strands out of place. Without thinking, he lifted his hand and gently smoothed down the dark locks. Tohru turned to him in surprise, her cheeks flushing a pale pink. "I'm sorry," he found himself mumbling. 

"No, it's all right," Tohru stammered quickly, looking away again. She tilted her face down, looking at the sidewalk and he wondered what she was thinking right now. Moments later, they reached the store and he pulled the door open, letting her walk in ahead of him. "You're such a gentleman," Tohru laughed shyly as she went past him through the doorway.

"Am I?" Yuki asked in surprise as he followed her. Why would she say that? He had simply been holding the door open for her... He realized he was blushing and quickly tried to brush the comment from his mind.

Tohru's eyes scanned the store quickly, falling on the large fridge against the wall. Sliding it open, she pulled out a carton of milk before shutting it again. "I guess that's all I need," she murmured to herself.

"We should hurry back then," Yuki reminded her. "It'll be safer when we get back to your apartment."

"Yeah, you're right," Tohru agreed.

As she went to the cashier and paid for the milk, Yuki couldn't help but feel guilty. She seemed reluctant to have to go back so quickly but he knew that this was what was best for her. It wasn't as though he wanted to make her a prisoner in her own home or anything... but just for now, until he could kill Akito, it had to be this way.

When she was finished and returned to his side, he took the bag for her and they left the store. "It won't be much longer," he said again, wanting to reassure her that soon she could start living a normal life again. Tohru nodded and he could tell she understood exactly what he was talking about, despite his vague wording. He had probably said it to her at least five times already today alone. 

"Its never to late, you know," Torhu murmured softly. "To live like anyone else."

Yuki turned to look at her in surprise, her comment catching him off guard... as if she knew.... knew already that he was planning to kill Akito. "You... you just don't understand," Yuki stammered quickly, trying to set his thoughts straight. She had no idea, did she... no idea the impact her words had on him... the impact her voice had on him.

"Please Sohma-kun," Tohru pleaded, looking up at him. "Promise me you'll never kill anyone again. Promise me you'll try."

"I... I... can't make that promise," Yuki replied finally, a defeated look on his face. "I'm sorry.... I just can't."

Tohru went silent and stopped walking for a moment, her eyes beginning to dampen. "Then... are you that anxious to get away from me?" she asked finally, her voice quiet and shaking. 

Yuki turned to look at her, his brows furrowing. "What? Of course not."

"Then why do you have to leave?"

"I don't understand," Yuki sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "Don't you want your life to go back to normal?"  
"Well yeah," Tohru mumbled, avoiding making eye contact with him. She seemed so distressed that it was rubbing off on him. Why did she care so much whether he stayed or left? She'd be better off when he was gone from her life anyway. "But," she began again, "don't you think... I might miss you a little?"

Yuki's cheeks went warm again and he suddenly felt very embarrassed. Did she have any idea what her words were doing to him? "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "But you know I can't stay any longer than I have to. I'll..." He trailed off, trying to give himself the courage to finish his thought. "But I'll miss you too," he finished softly, unable to control his voice anymore. "I'll miss you very much."

Tohru smiled sadly, her eyes turned down to the sidewalk. Without a word, she took his hand in her own, wrapping her fingers lightly around his. There wasn't a need to say anymore and they walked the rest of the way home in silence.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Momiji frowned as he bounded toward Shigure. He squealed in worry, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "Hey, why isn't Black Haru changing back to normal, Shi-chan?" Shigure looked up and could see Black Haru walking by, cocking a gun in his hand and grinning maniacally. 

"Perhaps he lost his sanity in the hole," Shigure suggested with a shrug. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll gain it back eventually." Sighing, he pulled the boy of his shoulders. "I wonder how Aya's doing. Haru was lucky Akito let him out early."

"Why did he do that?" Momiji asked in surprise.

"Because," Shigure said with a small smile. "Haru's going to try his luck with capturing the lovely Tohru Honda."

"Capturing? So we're not going to kill her anymore?"

"Oh, I'm quite certain we'll kill her," Shigure replied calmly. "Just not until we use her to bring Yuki back first." Turning around, he walked in the direction of his small home with Momiji standing silently behind him.

"Shi-chan!" Momiji suddenly called again, racing after Shigure. "I forgot I was gonna ask you something else."

"What is it?" he asked looking down at the small boy. 

"When I went to bring Kyo his dinner, he wasn't in his cell. And when I went to find Kagura to ask where Kyo was, I couldn't find her either. Do you know where they've gone?"

A smirk crossed Shigure's face and he waved a hand nonchalantly in front of him. "Oh I wouldn't worry too much about them. I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


She had decided. Tohru decided she was just going to have to enjoy this time while it lasted. Even if it wasn't for much longer. Smiling, she placed the dinner she had prepared on the table. 

"You're always such a wonderful chef!" Her grandfather beamed as he filled his plate. 

"Oh, thank you grandpa," Tohru said, blushing a little. She really didn't like it when people praised her too much. It made her feel embarrassed. Glancing over at Yuki beside her, she couldn't help but wonder if he enjoyed her cooking too. 

"I was over at your uncle's house today," Tohru's grandfather said in a conversational tone as he swallowed a mouthful of rice. "They're getting their house remodeled."

"Really?" Tohru asked in surprise. "Oh, I was wondering where you were all day."

"I got a phone call saying you had to come home sick from school too," he added. "You're feeling better now I hope."

"Yeah," Tohru stammered nervously. "I'm fine now." If only he knew what she had been going through these past few days. 

"You aren't attending school, are you?" Her grandfather asked in concern, as he turned to face Yuki. "I hope you didn't drop out when you left home."

"I was home schooled," Yuki admitted. "I don't attend now though."

"That's a shame," Tohru's grandfather said, chewing his food thoughtfully. "You really should be attending high school. It's a valuable experience in itself." He gave Yuki a small grin. "You're forced to interact with people you may not like all that much. Its important to be able to do that in life."

"I guess so," Yuki agreed. "I always did want to go to a high school... maybe even choose which one I wanted to go to... but it never really worked out that way."

"Ah, you're still young," Tohru's grandfather said with a wave of his hand. "When you're as old as me you can say things like that. If you want to go to school, you should. Simple as that."

Yuki remained silent, nodding in response. _Is he sad?_ Tohru found herself wondering. She knew it wasn't his fault he couldn't live like a normal teenager. He had been raised taking the lives of other people... killing... murdering... hardening his heart to world. "Sohma-kun," she said quickly, trying to change the subject. "Um, thank you for walking me to the store today."

"It was no trouble," he replied turning to look at her. He furrowed his brows and gestured with his finger toward her cheek. "You... you have a little something... right there," he mumbled.

Torhu felt her face heat up as she picked up her napkin and wiped at the corner of her mouth. "Did I get it?" 

"No," Yuki said with a smile. "It's right there..." trailing off, he gently wiped away the spot of sauce with his finger. "I got it."

"Th... thank you," Tohru murmured, her cheeks bright red. 

_Enjoy these moments now... while they last. _

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Tohru and her grandfather had gone to bed about half an hour earlier. However, Yuki wasn't allowed this simple luxury of sleep. To do so would be irresponsible of him. Slumping down against Tohru's closed, bedroom door, he tried to stifle a yawn. He had to stand guard no matter what. He clutched his gun tightly in his hand, letting it rest on his lap.

Minutes passed and he could feel his eyelids growing heavy. When was the last time he had really been able to sleep? He'd taken a short nap after taking Tohru home from the school... but it had hardly been enough. Standing up, he ran into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Good, now he felt more awake. Leaning back against her door, he waited, listening to the silent night. After awhile, he could feel the desire to sleep returning. NO. He had to stay awake. 

A quiet rustling sounded in Tohru's room and he jumped to his feet. Lifting his gun, he slowly turned the doorknob and peeked inside. Tohru lay on her bed, her eyes shut. She shifted a little in her sleep, and the rustling of her covers sounded again. Letting out a sigh of relief, he went to close the door again, pausing for a moment. Glancing at her face one last time, he pulled the door quietly shut.

Sitting down again, Yuki looked at his gun. This was pathetic. He needed to stop this at the source. If he really wanted to help Tohru, he needed to kill Akito. If only... he weren't so tired.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Faster... he needed to go faster. Hatsuharu sped through the night on his motorcycle, braking in front of the small apartment complex. He grinned to himself. This was definitely the place. Climbing off the bike, Black Haru circled the building, inspecting it carefully. He looked down at the photo in his hand of the building. Kisa had taken this one too. 

She made the perfect little spy. Kisa was able to take pictures that were often very helpful in these type of situations without anyone ever knowing. From the looks of it, Tohru's room should be on the fourth floor right above him then. Tucking the picture back into his pocket, he pulled himself up a tree and used it to get closer to the building. Moving to the end of the branch, he stepped off onto a window sill on the third floor and climbed higher, using the bricks as steps. 

Finally, Black Haru made it to Tohru's bedroom window, his lips curling into a smirk. _All right Girly, time we had a little fun. _Pulling out a sharp blade, he pressed it against the glass, and moved it in a circular motion. Wedging the knife in the crack, a circle shaped piece of glass fell out from the window. He slipped his hand in through the hole, unlocked the window and pushed it open. 

__Black Haru sat perched on the sill, looking down at the girl below him on her bed. Slipping through opening, he landed softly on the mattress. Tohru stirred, her eyes shooting open. Her mouth opened to scream but he placed a rag soaked in chloroform over her mouth. Then she passed out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "That's a good girl," Black Haru murmured lifting her up in his arms.

The door swung open out of nowhere, Yuki appearing at the doorway, his eyes heavy. Stumbling into the room, he looked at Black Haru in shock, his eyes widening. A huge grin crossed Haru's face as he glared back at Yuki. "You'll have to excuse me," Black Haru laughed in amusement. "I'm just going to be taking this girl, if that's all right with you, of course."

"I knew it," Yuki muttered, lunging at him. "I knew I'd have to end up fighting you sooner or later. I trusted you, damn it."

Moving to the side, Haru dropped Tohru's body onto Yuki, knocking them both to the floor. Beneath Tohru, Yuki changed into a mouse, struggling to free himself from underneath her. "That was pretty easy," Black Haru commented, lifting the girl back up in his arms. "Who would've guessed." Pulling a gun from his waist, he aimed it at the mouse on the floor.

Yuki glared back up at him, not moving from his spot. "Let go of her Haru," he warned, "Black Haru," he corrected. "Please, put her down."

"Hmm," Black Haru said, scratching his head with the end of his gun as if in deep thought. "Naw, I'd rather not." Jumping down from the bed, he picked up the mouse and hurled him into the closet, slamming the door shut. He could hear little sounds from inside as Yuki tried to paw his way out. "See ya, buddy," Black Haru called behind him as he climbed out the window, Tohru's limp form in his arms. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's Note hehe, looks like someone finally succeeded in capturing Tohru, eh? Only about three or four chapters left! Oh yeah and sorry about the late update. So much junk to do its been crazy this week! ^.^

  


Yuki_fan- Hi!! Well, I'm glad you did! Thanks for the review! ^_^ I'll definitely give that other story a try when I get the chance too.

Insomniac- Haha, yup, lots of crap all going on at once. You know, I really considered using Rin but I'll have to find out a little more about her first. I read a few translations for the manga but I still don't know enough about her to use her and keep her IC. I'll probably use her in later fics though.

LockNess- Lol, thanks. Drugged Hatori and Shigure struck me as funny too ^.^

~Tohru~ OMG, that's hilarious. Haha, well, thanks for the funny review. ^.^

Merei-chan- Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! That was so cool of you to review every chapter. (hugs) thanks again!

Kimna- thanks so much! Glad you could review!!

Misaki the Assassin- lol, its all right! I forgive you! XD Thanks so much!

DarkPheonix365- Haha, once again, thanks for the hilarious review! Sorry I can't write much. Finals, finals, finals to study for! (and a research paper too!)

Karma darling- ahh! Thanks so much!! ^.^ Yup, I definitely had fun with that. Now, I off I go to finish my research paper! 

Ilukaiba- haha, I couldn't agree with you more! Nice to see yuki and tohru together once in awhile, you know? Even if it is just a fanfic XD (darn Kyoru, grrr)

mewlw- thanks so much!

Lys3- yup, school will kill us! XD But thanksgiving break was great, and da da da... (drumroll please) Christmas vacation is coming up!! Yukiru forever! 

Anime26angel- thanks!! XD

C.B. -hehe, thanks a lot. So much going at once!

Tyouhkiru- lol, definitely. Yuki and Tohru must be together. But he's definitely sexy. Actually, he's only about 17, so he's not that old. I think he's a junior or senior in high school right now.

Trc- haha, yeah, that's pretty much Love Hina in a nutshell. But its so cute and funny! (Even though the manga's perverted as hell).

InvisibleRain- ^.^ You're right. Sigh, Tohru's just a shy kinda person. She needs to speak up!

Grrl N- (Cringe) yup college finals suck! ^.^ But soon as that nasty nonsense is over

I got a whole month of winter vacation! Woohoo! Thanks for the review!!

Shy-Lil-Dreamer- =D Thanks

Inuyashachic515- haha, you caught a Yuki! Can I have one too! Just kidding ^_^ Wow, thanks so much! Lol, poor sexy little Yuki.

  


  



	13. Capture

Yuki pounded furiously on the other side of the closet door with his little paws, accomplishing nothing. After what seemed like an eternity had passed, he changed back into a guy and came tumbling out of the closet. Pulling his clothes on, he went racing out the window after Haru. How far ahead had Haru gotten? Would he be able to catch up?

A chill ran down Yuki's spine as he realized the only way he would be able to get Tohru back now was to go back to the main house. Letting out a deep, shaky breath, he climbed down from the building and leapt to the ground.

The only thing on his mind right now was protecting Tohru. What were they going to do with her? Why did they suddenly want to capture her so badly? That was when it all hit him. He knew exactly why they wanted to bring Tohru to he main house. It was to lure Yuki there as well. So Akito still hadn't given up on him. He wanted Yuki to come back and do his dirty work again... This was all a trap.

"Damn them," Yuki muttered to himself as he hurried down the street. He should have seen it coming a long time ago. Who knew that they would sink so low as to use Tohru as bait. He supposed there was no real way around it either. Knowing full well it was a trap, he was going to have to swallow his pride and go back if he didn't want them to hurt her. Maybe this time he could end it for good and kill Akito at last.

_"Please, I don't want you to kill anymore. Don't you see what its doing to you?"_

Yuki blinked, remembering what Tohru had said. She just didn't understand. It was too late for him to turn to a life where he could be normal... where he could go without taking another life ever again. Even if he wanted such a life, he had no choice but to do this. He had to kill Akito to protect her. So.... that would make it all right, wouldn't it? The end always justified the means.

_"Promise me..."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Haru looked down at Tohru in his arms as he approached the Sohma houses. He had changed back from his black personality awhile ago on the way back. Should he really be doing this though? This was the girl Yuki loved. Bringing her here was utter betrayal... But he had already come this far... whether he had wanted to or not... and if he disobeyed Akito, he'd be killed.

For one thing, Hatsuharu wasn't naïve. He wasn't Akito's favorite, his pet like Yuki was. If Haru were to go against him, he'd be dead before he had a chance to blink. He couldn't disobey... right? Stopping in his tracks outside the gate, he closed his eyes trying to make his decision. What was the right thing to do?

Turning around, he began to run in the opposite direction. No... he wouldn't let Akito have this girl. Tohru Honda was the first person Yuki had ever devoted himself to... completely sacrificed himself for... and Haru wasn't going to bring her to her death now. It would kill Yuki as well. 

"Hmm, and where do you think you're going?" Akito asked darkly from the trees in front of Haru. 

Hatsuharu stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening. They must have already seen him coming. Hatori emerged from beside Akito, a gun raised. 

"I don't think you realize what you're doing," Akito said calmly, directing Hatori to take Tohru's body from Haru. "It would almost seem you had a sudden change of heart... or perhaps personality. It would be extremely foolish of you to run away now that we finally have the girl."

Haru could do nothing but stand there silently as Hatori took Tohru from his arms, one arm raising a gun to his head. "You're right," Haru said in a flat voice. "I almost made a grave mistake. Forgive me." _Forgive me Yuki.... I've made a terrible mistake. I'm sorry I took the girl you love away from you._

__Smiling, Akito walked ahead toward the main house, Hatori following close behind. "Good, as long as we both understand each other."

Putting a hand to his forehead, Haru sighed quietly. What had he done? His ears perked up as he heard Akito murmur something else to Hatori up ahead of him. 

"By the way," Akito said to the older man quietly. "It would appear that Kagura and Kyo tried to escape earlier today. It was really quite a foolish attempt. They're each locked up in the hole now even as we speak... Do make sure you remind Ritsu to send some food down to them. They've been in there for quite a while now already."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Blinking, Tohru tried to sit up but couldn't seem to find her arms. Actually, she couldn't seem to move at all. Glancing around, she tried to clear her head and figure out where she was. The place was so dark and cold, she definitely wasn't in her room anymore. Looking down, she realized her ankles were tied together with rope. Struggling to move her arms, she found they were also tied up tight behind her. 

Squinting in the darkness, she could barely make out the walls, made up of large damp stones. At the top of the wall, far beyond reach, there was a tiny rectangle window with bars over it. Through it, she could barely make out a sliver of ground and night sky. So this room... or cell... or prison... or whatever it was had to be underground, like a basement.

The people who had been after her life all this time... they must have captured her. So where was Yuki then? A feeling of devastation shot through her as she realized he might already be dead. Yuki... might have already died trying to protect her... Then, what more did they want from her!! Why were they keeping her here!! Hot tears began to well up in her eyes and stream down her face. Yuki might be dead and here she was sitting here like a pathetic idiot, waiting to die. What were they waiting for! Why didn't they just kill her and end it already?! 

Crying quietly to herself, her tears fell freely onto her lap. She wished she could at least wipe them away with her hand. Hands were useful in that way, you know. Which is why it was extremely inconvenient when they were tied up like this. 

Fear overwhelmed her as she realized what they might do to her before they killed her. Maybe that was why they were keeping her alive right now. It was all too horrible to comprehend. And Yuki.... poor Yuki. He had tried so hard to keep her safe but she had still managed to be captured. She hated herself for being so weak.

"So, you're the one Yuki has thrown away everything for," a voice mused quietly from the shadows. Tohru turned toward the wall opposite the small window and found it was lined in long, iron bars. From the other side, a dark silhouette of a man rose from a chair. "Such an ordinary girl," he murmured stepping closer to the bars and wrapping his fingers around them. "I wonder what he finds so special about you."

Tohru eyes widened in fear. So he had been there all along in the darkness, watching her cry. She felt ashamed for making herself appear so pathetic. "Who are you," she finally managed to stammer.

"That's right," the man said thoughtfully. "I suppose you don't really know my name. I'm Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma clan of assassins." He tilted his head to the side a little, and a thin beam of moonlight from the small window shined on his face. Tohru gasped in fear as she recognized him. He was the man she had seen that night. The one that had shot Morika. 

"You... you're the one that killed her," Tohru whispered in disbelief. "So, now you're going to kill me?"

Akito smiled warmly at her. "Don't look at me like that," he soothed. "We both know the answer to that question, so why even bother to ask it? Yes, you're going to die. But would that really be such a terrible thing? Think of how much easier it'll be... how much better off you'll be when you're free from the evils of this world."

"Is... Is Sohma-kun... Yuki-kun... is he dead?" Tohru managed to choke out.

Watching her carefully, Akito's smile grew even wider. "Yes, as a matter of fact, he is. What a shame, isn't it?" Narrowing his eyes at her, he kneeled down and slid his arm through the bars of the cell, pressing a small gun against her forehead.

"He's... he's really dead," Tohru sobbed loudly to herself, not seeming to notice the gun at all. 

"I could kill you right now too, if you like," Akito whispered, "and then you could see him again."

"Then do it!!" Tohru screamed. "Just do it and end it already! I don't want to live like this anymore!! I... I just can't take it!"

Akito's smile faded and he pulled the gun away, snapping it back hard against the back of her head. Without another word, he walked away, disappearing up the stone staircase.

Closing her eyes, Tohru let more tears fall from her eyes. She could feel warm blood running down the back of her neck but the wound didn't even hurt. Nothing could possibly hurt more than her heart was right now. _Yuki-kun... I never got to tell you how I felt... _ Crying even harder, she curled up into a ball on the floor. He was really gone. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Forty-nine bottles of beer on the wall, forty-nine bottles of beer. You take one down and pass it around, forty-eight bottles of beer on the wall. Forty-eight bottles of beer on the wall..." Ayame sang softly to himself, his voice echoing in the small cell. He wondered if it had been 24 hours yet since he had been placed in here. Probably not. Time just seemed to pass by so slowly in this place, without light, without people and without food or water. Or maybe it went by fast. It was so hard to tell. Either way, time was impossible to keep track of.

Suddenly, the door cracked open and a horribly bright, evil light filled Ayame's eyes. Covering them quickly with his hands, he stopped singing. "Agh, Ritsu, is that you?" he mumbled.

"I'm so sorry!" Ritsu cried running up to Ayame. "I was supposed to bring you your dinner awhile ago but I was busy with Kyo and Kagura. They had to be locked up too for trying to escape earlier today. I'm so sorry!! Please forgive me!!"

"It's all right, my friend," Ayame reassured, his hands still shielding his eyes. They just couldn't quite seem to adjust to this new fangled invention they called the lightbulb. "What time is it anyway. Isn't my prison sentence over with yet?"

"Not quite, I'm afraid," Ritsu said apologetically. "Its the middle of the night right now. You just have to wait till morning."

"Hmm, the middle of the night, eh," Ayame said thoughtfully. Suddenly, he laughed loudly, making Ritsu jump back in surprise. "Ho ho ho!" Ayame chuckled. "Witness my greatness! This crummy little hole thing wasn't so bad! I've almost finished my entire day in here already! How can one person be so awesome? I'm just too great! If only Yuki could see me now, he'd have to respect me!"

"Speaking of Yuki," Ritsu said nervously, setting the tray of food down in front of Ayame. "I'm afraid they captured that girl he was protecting, Tohru Honda. He'll most likely be coming back any time now to try and save her."

"I see," Ayame said quietly, his smile fading. "Poor Yuki... And he was so close too. He almost managed to get away from this hell... Its a shame." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Yuki held his breath as he circled the gates surrounding the Sohma house. He had to think. How could he get in without them noticing him? It was going to be nearly impossible with Akito already expecting him to come for Tohru. 

First off, if he could just figure out where they may have put her. Hopefully, it wasn't one of the holes. Not only were those places extremely horrible and unpleasant, but he would end up having to fight Ritsu for the keys. Not that it would be much of fight with Ritsu... but the monkey would sure probably yell a lot and apologize so loudly half the family would be up and attacking Yuki as well. 

He heard a click by his ear and looked up. _Aw crap. _ Hatori looked down at him, his face void of emotion as he pointed his gun down at Yuki's head. Guess he didn't have to worry about how to get in anymore. It looked as though he was going to have his own private escort whether he wanted one or not. 

"Hello Yuki-kun," Shigure beamed, appearing as well and stepping beside Hatori. "I'm a bit surprised you came, especially since this was such an obvious trap... but that's just you young people these days." He grinned, pulling out his own gun and aiming it at Yuki. "Ah, love does strange and wonderful things to people, does it not?"

"Will you please cut the bullshit," Yuki muttered annoyed. How could Shigure sound so damn cheerful while aiming that thing at his head. 

"No need to be so rude, Yuki-kun," Shigure complained, grabbing the boy's shoulder and jerking him to his feet. "Come on. We missed you. Didn't we, Ha-san?"

"Yes, of course," Hatori replied flatly. "Now let's go. Akito's waiting for you."

_This is just great._ Yuki thought with a groan as the two led him inside. They passed by Haru standing guard outside Akito's home and Yuki shot him a dirty look. If he could just get to his gun without anyone noticing... Slowly, he moved his hand toward his waist but stopped when he felt a small tap on his head.

"Now, we'll have none of that," Shigure reprimanded, grabbing Yuki's hands. "You big meanie, and after you already shot me with my own tranquilizer gun earlier. Ha-san, do you have that rope?"  
"Its right here," Hatori said, pulling a small coil of thick rope from the inside of his coat. He handed it to Shigure who bound Yuki's hands behind him.

"There you go," Shigure said happily as they entered Akito's home. "All better now."

"Stupid bastard," Yuki muttered angrily under his breath.

"Hey, there's no need for profanity," Shigure said shaking his head with disapproval. "I'm just keeping you from shooting anyone. I mean, wasn't injuring poor Kagura's little shoulder enough?"

"Injuring?" Yuki asked in confusion. "So, she's alive?"

"Alive and kicking... well perhaps not kicking. Kyo and her decided to go on a little journey together, much like the one you were on. But, they were caught and now they're in the hole." Shigure gave a small sigh. "Poor things... perhaps I shouldn't have told Akito what they were up to."

"You know, I hate you more and more every time I talk to you," Yuki grumbled.

"Well, in my own defense, I'd like to say I did it for their own good," Shigure said holding his hands up in front of him. "Better have them locked up now than have Akito send us to kill them later for running away. They should feel lucky I was thoughtful enough to save them like that."

"Thoughtful my ass," Yuki retorted. He trailed off when he saw Akito approaching him, a huge grin on his face.

"Yuki!!" Akito exclaimed running up to the boy. "Oh, Yuki!! You've come back to us!! I'm so happy!!" Yuki cringed as Akito wrapped his arms tightly around him, a small gun dangling from one of Akito's pale hands. "You should never have run away like that," Akito murmured squeezing tighter. "For a short while, I almost considered having you killed. Can you imagine that? I honestly wanted you dead...." Lifting the gun, Akito let it come crashing down on the back of Yuki's skull with a sickening crack. 

Yuki's body crumpled to the ground. He could see Akito looking down at him, his smile fading. "Never leave like that again.... Yuki."

  


  


  


  


Writer's note Gah... final's week... killed me. I totally failed my chem test too. Gah again. Well, time to hide back in the world of fanfiction ^.^ I know I've been slacking off lately but I'll try to update faster now. And I'm working on a new fic too! I just hope I can finish it. I started a whole bunch over the summer and just found them again the other day. Haha, I even had a horror one I had planned to post up around Halloween. But now that its well past that going to be Christmas, I'll have to put that one on hold. Hmm, maybe a New Year's fic would be a good idea? I dunno, I'll come up with something for the holidays, since this one's almost done anyway.

  


~tohru~ - haha, you showed Haru! (and Black Haru!) Yup, gotta keep those boys in check. ^.^ 

  


Initial Tak D- t hanks so much!! I just love the Tohru x Yuki pairing to death!

R Junkie- Lol, I did notice! I swear! Well, nice to hear from you again! =D This is an especially evil story, as you can see, but I have a lot more, I dunno, less psychotic ones I'm working on so hopefully those will turn out all right. 

O7- Thanx!! XD I know I take a long time to update but since its winter break now I promise to update faster!

Kimna- Go Haru!! And Yuki!! ^0^ Darn these cute boys, just don't know who to root for!

Cyjj- Thank you!! =D

Trc- (hugs back) Thanks for the review!

Xx schizoid- Thanks! ^.^

Misaki the Assassin- Hey, great fic! It was very interesting! And I'm glad you like this fic too. 

Yume- Thanks so much!!

Anime26angel- Bad Haru!! haha, thanks! ^.^

Lil Ole Me 97- haha, I know so much going on at once. Well, its all coming to an end! ^.^ Thanks!

Runic Knight- I know what you mean XD Haru's such a cutie too! (Though I love Yuki so much!)

Tyouhkiru- Thanks! Yeah, well, since they only transforms when they're torsos touch, we'll just assume that Haru was careful not to hold her to close to his body ^.^

Invisible Rain- yup, someone finally caught her. Things can get nice and violent now.

Ilukaiba- haha!! Yes!! YUKIRU RULES!! (cough cough) ahem, well yes, thanks for the review ^_^ 

Inuyashachic515- ah, nothing is as cute as Yuki (Drools) Mmm, Yuki so sexy.

Merei-chan- ah, thanks so much! XD  
Grrl N- yeah, about the same here. I have about four weeks off as soon as tests end. Ahh, its good to be free for awhile (well, I suppose not free, since now I need another job =P So much to do, so little time).

DarkPheonix365- hahaha! Thanks for the hilarious review! As usual XD  
C.B.- Woah o_0 You're not kidding! Three weeks without sleep? That's like... three weeks... without sleeping! Yikes! Yup, I definitely could never do that ^.^ I can't even go one night without at least getting a couple hours of sleep. Oooh, and Fruits Basket Chibis, I swear the last two chapter have just been so filled Yuki and Fruits Basket cuteness!! . Ahhh! So cute! 

  


  



	14. Past

_Please... please, let me out of here... I'm cold... I'm so very cold... Please... Akito... Akito... AKITO!!!_

_Little Yuki, around the age of seven, curled up into a tighter ball, tears streaming down his face. He pulled up one of his small hands and wiped furiously at his eyes. He couldn't cry... No, emotion made him weak. He had to be strong if he wanted to survive. Lifting up his head, he squinted in the darkness, trying to make out where the walls began and end. Yuki crawled forward, pressing a palm against the damp wall and tracing the edges of it with his tiny fingers. _

_Akito had sentenced him to a week in the hole this time.... a whole week. Biting his lip, Yuki forced himself to hold back more tears. He'd promised himself a long time ago that he would stop crying... but it just hurt so bad... and he was afraid.... afraid of this quiet, consuming darkness._

_"I'm so scared," Yuki whispered to himself, his voice echoing off the walls of the small room. "It's so cold down here." He gingerly massaged his broken arm, which hung limply at his side. It had hurt a lot before... but not so much anymore. Maybe the coldness had made him gone numb. _

_His brother hadn't been able to help him. But that was probably because his brother didn't want to help him. No one did. They just let Akito do this. They didn't care. They let Akito lock him up in this cold, dark cell, this hole, and no one cared. Yuki began to sob, and the dull throbbing in his injured arm began again. The pain was coming back... so much pain. _

_Hadn't it been... a week yet?_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_"I'm sorry I had to hurt you," Akito murmured, running a small hand along the cast on Yuki's arm. "I didn't mean to hurt you so badly... but you see... you just don't seem to ever do as I say... You must understand, don't you? I'm only doing what I have to do, so that you can be strong."_

_Yuki nodded, trembling slightly as he looked down at the floor. _That's right, just keep my gaze to the floor, and he won't be angry. Just don't say a word, and I won't make him mad. _After spending an entire week in the hole, Yuki felt a bit tired anyway. He couldn't have said anything, even if he wanted to. Besides, looking at the floor was a bit more soothing, because the blinding light that seemed to be surrounding him was too much for now. After being in the hole... any amount of light was too much. _

_"Now, won't you join us?" Akito soothed. "I know, its hard to accept at first... its like that for everyone, but we've all done it. Its what the Sohma's have done for centuries. Won't you join us too?"_

__I can't... I just can't do it. _Yuki wanted to scream it, to shout it, but what was the point. No one seemed to ever hear what he had to say anyway... because no one cared. _

_Akito continued to look down at him, smiling warmly. He touched Yuki's cheek affectionately before leaning forward and hugging him. "You don't have to be afraid," Akito said quietly. "You'll see, its not so bad. These people, once you meet them, and see how utterly pathetic they are, you'll see. Killing them... its not so bad." _

_All Yuki could do was nod. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ayame walk by, and he turned to look at the older boy. His brother paused in his step, and Yuki could see a splash of red running down Ayame's face, and a knife dripping with blood dangling from his left hand. Cringing, Yuki averted his gaze and Ayame continued walking without a word, disappearing into one of the buildings._

_"You'll see," Akito continued to murmur, "killing people... its not so bad."_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_The man jerked uncontrollably in the chair, beads of sweat running down his face. He looked up pleadingly at Yuki but the little boy could not bear to meet his gaze. Yuki knew there was nothing he could do to make up for his family's crimes. The man was bound tightly, thick ropes keeping him securely fastened to the seat. It was so... sad. And the man couldn't even cry, or beg for his life, or shout out in pain as Akito stabbed a knife deep into the man's side, because of the gag that had been shoved into his mouth. _

_"You see, don't you Yuki!" Akito exclaimed, the man's blood splashing onto his clothes. "Its so easy! Don't you see how easy it is!!" He turned to look at the small boy, his eyes wide with excitement. "Yuki, its just so easy. Now you try. Its your turn."_

_Yuki took a step back, shaking his head furiously. "I... I can't," Yuki whimpered. The condemned man continued to look up at him, begging him... with such sad eyes. Blood flowed freely from the wound in the man's side and he seemed to be losing energy, as he struggled less and less in the chair. "I can't do it!" Yuki screamed, clutching his chest. This pain... His heart hurt... seeing this man suffer was making his heart hurt. _

_"Yuki..." Akito began dangerously, pulling away from the bleeding man and taking a few steps closer to Yuki. "Why can't you just do as I say." He lifted the bloodied knife, pointing it down at Yuki's face. "Everyone's done it, everyone except for you. We've all killed... and we'll all continue to kill. Its the way of our clan. Surely you can see that, can't you? Surely you can understand that much."_

_"But... but," Yuki sobbed, droplets of water gathering at the corner of his eyes. "I don't want to. I don't want to see him suffer."_

_Akito smiled, shaking his head lightly in amusement. "Is that all? Then end his suffering," he replied simply with a shrug. "If it bothers you that much, then end it for him. " Akito gestured to the man with his bloody knife. "You can end his suffering for him," Akito said cheerfully. "You have that power, you know."_

_"End his suffering..." Yuki repeated softly. He looked up at the man, whose face had grown pale from the loss of blood. It was as if, the man were already dead. His eyes... those dark eyes that had been filled with pain and sadness were beginning to take on a glassy look to them. This man... was already dead. He was alive... yes... as far as breathing and heartbeat goes but his soul was already dead. "Maybe you're right," Yuki murmured. "I can end his suffering." And then maybe this pain in Yuki's heart would end as well._

_"That's right," Akito cooed, his lips curling into a satisfied smile. "You can do it."_

_"I can," Yuki agreed, taking the knife from Akito's small hands. Curling his fingers around the handle, already sticky with blood, Yuki felt something strange happen. As he lifted the knife over the man's head, he suddenly felt as though he were doing something good. He was ending this man's pain. He was setting this man free... and so... Yuki smiled. _

_The knife came crashing down, making contact with the man's skull with a sickening splat. Blood showered down on all three of them, across Yuki's shirt, dripping in streams down his face and hands. His eyes widened and a small chuckle escaped his lips. The knife fell from his hands and the child crumpled to the floor, hugging his legs tightly to his body. His laugh grew louder and more incessant as he looked down at the puddle of blood he was sitting in. "Are you happy now!" the little boy screamed loudly, unable to stop laughing. "Akito! I killed him! I finally did it! I killed him!"_

__

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Please, it's so cold in here... let me out... Akito..._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


__Yuki gasped, his eyes snapping open as he looked around. His past had come back to him. Just now, he had been remembering the past, and the first time he had ever killed. Akito had just knocked him unconscious with his gun... how long ago had that been? Three men looked down at him now, Akito, Hatori and Shigure. No, he hadn't been unconscious for too long. Maybe a couple minutes, or even a few seconds... 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Shigure's a bastard," Kyo muttered to himself. "That's just all there is to it. He's a sick, stupid, and annoying bastard." The hole was definitely not something he was unaccustomed to. He had spent his share of days in here as well, but of course, everyone knew that nothing could compare to the times Akito had locked Yuki in the holes. That went without saying. 

So, maybe Kagura had been right after all. It seemed as though, no matter how much Kyo tried, he would never be able to catch up to that damned rat. Yuki could escape from this hell and actually succeed, but Kyo... when Kyo tried to do the same, he ended up in this stupid, damned hole before he could even blink an eye. Well, whatever. He just wondered how Kagura was doing. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Haru looked around nervously as he crept to where they were keeping Tohru. "Forgive me Yuki... It's all my fault."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_If only he wouldn't wear that color! Doesn't Akito realize he's more of a spring person? He should stick with warm, natural hues... And Kyo, don't even get me started on Kyo. That boy definitely needs a lesson from the fashion master..._

__Ayame yawned, pressing a damp hand across his mouth. Maybe he should just go to sleep, rather than pondering what kinds of clothes his family should wear... though it was quite interesting. If he hadn't been born into this family, Ayame wondered what he would have been instead. A small smile spread across his face as he pictured himself owning a little clothing shop, one with a big glass window across the front and shelf upon shelf of colorful material and a cute little assistant working at his side. And he would print out little flyers and hang them up and he could sell his dreams to his customers. What a wonderful life that would be...

If only he hadn't been born a Sohma... but he supposed there was no point in having thoughts like that. Maybe someday... all this madness would come to an end, and he could grab his darling little brother Yuki by the neck and drag the boy around the world with him, and all in the name of fashion too!! Oh what a life that would be!! He could open a shop and he and Yuki could live on the second floor of the store, and Yuki would attend some nice little, all boys highschool, and help him out on the weekend with sewing and.... then Ayame would finally be able to find peace.... Even though nothing could really make up for their sad past, and the way he had treated Yuki then.... maybe he could finally be at peace if he knew that he had helped make his little brother happy...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Yuki, I'm so sorry... so very, very sorry," Tohru sobbed. "Its all my fault. I let you die. I let you die..."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Hey, Kisa..."

"Hmm? What is it?" the little girl asked groggily, pulling herself up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the younger boy. "Hiro? What are you doing here?"

"Kisa, something bad's gonna happen," Hiro muttered. "I dunno... I just get this feeling. Too much stuff is happening at once, you know?"

Kisa furrowed her brows in confusion. "I don't understand what you mean."

"They caught Tohru and locked her up," Hiro explained. "And now they just got Yuki too. I could see them from my bedroom window."

"Well, that's good, isn't it!" Kisa exclaimed. "Yuki's back! I'm so glad. I thought we'd never see him again."

"That's not it," Hiro grumbled. "I can't explain it... I just get the feeling something bad's gonna happen.... like everything's gonna fall apart."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Momiji smiled broadly at Ritsu, patting the older man over the head. "Don't cry, Ritsu, it'll be okay," the rabbit reassured. "Cheer up!!"

"I'm so sorry, little Momiji," Ritsu sobbed. "Its all my fault. I feel so guilty!! First I had to lock up Ayame and Haru, and now Kyo and Kagura too!!! Its all my fault that they're all so depressed!! Its all my fault that Haru changed into black Haru in the hole, and that he went to catch Tohru and now poor Yuki's captured too!! FORGIVE ME WORLD!! I DON"T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!"

"Aww, it's not your fault!" Momiji said shaking his head. "You have to believe me!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Kagura giggled, turning in her sleep. Apparently, even a dark hole wasn't so uncomfortable that she couldn't get a good night's rest. A rat crawled up her leg and she giggled again. "Oh Kyo," she murmured groggily, "that feels nice..." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_The first time I ever killed... I was seven years old. I cried and laughed at the same time as I sat, curled up in that puddle of blood. Akito smiled at me in approval, a cold, sick, twisted smile that only he could pull off, even at his age. We were all so young weren't we... and Akito... he couldn't have been more than nine or ten. How is it that someone so small could be filled with so much darkness. I guess I'll never understand... Maybe that's just all Akito is... One big ball of darkness, spreading his evil everywhere... contaminating the world like a virus..._

_The man that I had killed, when I was a little older, I remember researching through old phone books and searches online to find out who he was. It seemed like such a shame that I didn't even know his name. I killed him after all... the least I could do was know what kind of person he was... He deserved that much. The only thing I did manage to learn however, was that he was unmarried and had no kids, but lived with his mother who suffered from schizophrenia. The elder woman had committed suicide when she found out that her son had been murdered_

_So, apparently, even at the age of seven, I had managed to kill an innocent man, along with his poor, sick mother. And the funny thing is, I kept killing after that. No matter how much I didn't want to, no matter how much it hurt me inside, and made me sick to my stomach, I continued to take the lives of men. Of course, unlike that first time, these men were far from innocent, and had done things that disgusted even me, but you know what... I had no right to judge them... How on earth could Akito ever believe that he had the right to judge others as if he were some kind of god. It wasn't my place to kill those men.... and I regret it..._

_If it weren't for Tohru... I may have never come to see this..._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note hehe, yeah, weird chapter right? I wanted to have everyone all at once to show what they're all doing right at that very second. Yeah, something like that. And we got a glimpse into Yuki's past! Was that psychotic or what. ^_^ ;; 

  


o7- Aw, thanks for your concern ^_^ I a little offended at first so thanks for reviewing again.

LochNess- Thanks! Akito's suck a freak, aint he =p

Ying Fa19- Thank you so much! ^.^

trc- (hugs back) haha, you're right though. I think I may have gone a bit overboard with Yuki cussing ^.~ 

Tyouhkriu- Thank you! Yeah, my finals are finally over so I can update again! And Poor Yuki, the things I do to that boy. =p

InvisibleRain- Thanks so much! ^-^

C.B. - hehe, yeah, I probably went overboard with that too. ^.^ Ah well. Thanks!!

Shy-Lil-Dreamer- aw that's fine. I understand! And school comes first anyway. Thanks a lot! ^.^

Lil Ole Me97- Lol, thanks a lot. Yup, Akito's kind a bastard.

Animalmagix- Thanx!! =D

contradiction- Thanks so much XD Glad you like it!

Insomniac- thanks ^.^ Yup, you guessed right. Lots more violence coming up.

Ilukaiba- ah, getting the series? How cool ^.^ Yup, Furuba and Yuki both rock!!

Merei-chan- Computers can be such a pain. =P Oh, I know what postcards you're talking about! From Newtype? I got those too! =D Thanks so much!

Anime26angel- Lol thanks! Yup, Akito's a big ol' meany.

DarkPheonix365- LOL!! You always crack me up. Thanks!! XD

cyjj- Thank you so much!! =D

Lys3- Haha, me too!! thanx!!

mewlw- lol, sorry for the evil cliffy. ^.^ But, I didn't take so long to update this time!

Xx Schizoid- Update coming right up!! Thanks! XD

Grrl N- Thanks ^.^ yeah, those holes are pretty evil aren't they. Good way to warp people's minds though. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


__


	15. Away

There really wasn't anything Yuki could do from the floor. He saw Hatori and Shigure standing in front of the doorway and Akito hovering above him. If he tried, he could probably kick Akito unconscious... but that would require strength he didn't have right now and an ability to reflect bullets off of his skin when Hatori and Shigure opened fire on him. 

Behind him, Yuki struggled with his tied hands, thinking he could slide a hand out from the rope, but that proved to be useless as well. And Akito... like always, that bastard was just all smiles. All cold and calculating smiles. Yuki wished Shigure hadn't taken his gun from him. He would have liked to shoot that damn smile off Akito's face right now.

"Yuki, I really am happy that you're back," Akito began again kneeling down before him. "But you see... I can't have you running off anymore. Perhaps you need a little retraining? You were my best little assassin. You know that, don't you?" He pulled out a knife and pressed it against Yuki's cheek. "Do you think that Tohru Honda girl would still like you so much if I cut your face a little? Do you think she'd still find you attractive?"

"Where is she!" Yuki shouted angrily, a sudden burst of energy surging through him. He struggled on the floor to sit up, the place where Akito had hit him on the head still throbbing. "What have you done with her!!"

"My my," Akito spat. "We sure do have a lot of interest in this girl, don't we Yuki." He pulled the knife from Yuki's face and stabbed it into his leg just above his knee. Yuki gritted his teeth as Akito pushed it in deeper, grinding it into the wound. "Now are you going to calm down or would you rather I just cut off a few of your fingers..." Yuki didn't respond, his face wincing in pain. Glancing up, he could see Shigure grimace and look away as Akito twisted the knife again in Yuki's leg.

"All right!" Yuki choked. "I'll calm down... Please just tell me where Honda-san is."

"She's already dead," Akito said casually. "I killed her as soon as she got here." 

Yuki froze, his eyes wide. "You're lying," he mumbled quietly. Looking up at Akito, he narrowed his eyes, glaring up fiercely at him. "You're lying, you sick bastard!"

"No, I'm not actually," Akito shrugged with a smile. "She's gone. Deceased. Thrown in a ditch somewhere." Yuki could feel his eyes begin to water. He didn't want to believe it. It had to be a lie. Kneeling closer to Yuki's ear, Akito continued in a low whisper. "I killed her slowly," he said, tracing the line of Yuki's jaw and down his throat with the tip of his finger. "Right along here... I slit her open... It was so easy. She barely fought at all... What a weak girl."

"Shut up!" Yuki shouted angrily. Moving his head forward, he clomped his teeth down on Akito's hand, biting down as deep as he could. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth as his teeth sunk deeper into the man's skin.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


It was amazing even to Tohru herself, but she realized that after awhile, you just can't cry anymore. You run dry of tears. Perhaps it was actually a good thing, seeing as it left you with a much clearer mind. For a brief moment earlier, when she had been wracked in sobs, she had actually felt that maybe Akito was right. Maybe she'd be better off dead, because then she could be with Yuki again. Yuki...

However, it's thoughts like these that you regret the moment you think them. She realized her dying wasn't going to bring Yuki back... no matter how much she might want it to. And, the fact that he had died protecting her only gave her all the more reason to preserve her own life. If she didn't, then all Yuki had done would have been in vain. That was why she had to survive. She had to get out of this place.... for him.

Turning her head slowly toward the metal bars, she tried scooting her body across the floor to the other side. Her tied arms and legs dragged behind her as she tried to move herself forward. However, the sound of footsteps echoing in the darkness made her freeze completely. Looking up, she saw a figure approaching the bars and her eyes widened with fear. Was it was too late? Was Akito already coming to take her life?

"Hey, are you still alive down there?" 

Tohru squinted as the beam of a flashlight swept across her face, momentarily blinding her. This voice... it wasn't Akito's. "Who are you?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Hatsuharu Sohma," he answered quietly, shining the light up at his own face. "I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"Are... are you here to kill me then?"

"Not quite," Haru mumbled pulling out a set of keys. She could hear them clinking together in the quiet of the cell as he flipped through them, trying to find the right one. Finally, he singled out a key, placing it inside the lock on the bars and turning it. With a small click, it unlocked and he swung the door open. "Now hold still," he ordered softly as he knelt beside her.

"Don't touch me!" Tohru shouted trying to back away. "If.. if you do... I'll... I'll..." She'd do what? She couldn't do anything. 

"Please, I'm not going to hurt you," Haru promised. "I want to help you."

Tohru stopped struggling, looking up at his face in surprise. "Why?"

"Because Yuki loves you."

_Yuki.... _Tohru could feel her eyes welling up with tears again. Why did he have to die for her?Blinking them back, she complied with Haru's wishes and held still while he untied her.

After Haru had finished, he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Can you walk?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good, then come on." Tohru nodded and followed him through the dark hall, their footsteps echoing loudly against the stone floor. Finally, they reached a staircase that wound slightly as they climbed it. When they had reached the top, Tohru found herself in a small nearly empty building. "What is this place?" 

"The cells were built in the basement of this house a long time ago," Haru explained quietly as they walked. "The Sohma's have been assassins for hire for several generations. The cells were supposed to be for... information purposes... extracting information from those that we'd been hired to kill. However somehow, they started being used on members of our family when they angered Akito or disobeyed him in some way. However, the worst places are the holes."

"The holes?"

"They're tiny little rooms underground that are also located in the basement of a few of these houses. There used to be only two but Akito had two more built so now there are four."

"And... he locks people up in them?"

"When he feels the need to," Haru mumbled. "They're terrible places... dark and cold... and you can barely move. He used to lock Yuki up in there all the time..."

Tohru stopped walking, pausing right at the doorway of the house they were leaving. "He used to lock up Sohma-kun?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, quite often actually."

"I see..." she murmured. Looking up at him, Tohru bit her lower lip nervously. "So, where are you taking me exactly?" 

"I told you, I'm going to get you out of here," Haru said, his voice flat as he lifted his gun in front of him. Peeking out the door, he scanned the area outside. "It looks clear. Let's go." 

Tohru followed him outside, her foot catching on a wooden plank jutting slightly up from the floor. She fell forward down on Haru, and he changed into a cow beneath her, his gun falling from his hand and landing on the ground with a loud thunk. The gun went off immediately, shooting a stray bullet into the air, and the loud sound of the fire ringing throughout the houses. "I'm... I'm so sorry," Tohru cried. 

"Uh-oh," Haru murmured from his cow form, looking around. "We have to get out of here now."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Akito tore his hand away, kicking Yuki hard in the face. "How dare you!" he shrieked, clutching the bleeding hand to his chest. The sound of a gunshot rang outside and Yuki saw him stop and look up. "What was that?" Akito muttered running to the window. An angry look crossed his face and he turned to Yuki one last time, kicking him sharply in the gut. "Don't move from that spot," he warned. Grabbing Hatori, he ran out of the house, ordering Shigure to stay behind and watch Yuki.

"Hey are you all right?" Shigure asked, after the other two had left. He approached Yuki's body on the ground. 

Groaning, Yuki struggled to sit up. "Yeah, I think so," he muttered. "What's Akito all worked up about?" Shigure bit his lip, not answering and Yuki narrowed his eyes at him. "Come on, tell me."

"Yuki-kun," Shigure began quietly. "Did you know I was almost caught the other day. It was after you left... I was on a mission to kill a man named Gokuda Mamiya... but the whole thing was a setup by the police. They've been trying to shut down our operations for years now and they actually almost caught me... " He hesitated and Yuki could feel his patience running thin.

"What does this have to do with anything," Yuki asked impatiently.

"Akito is the head of this assassins operation... the police would kill to have him captured.... Just think about it, all right?" Bending down, he untied the ropes around Yuki's wrists. "I better get out of here," he added running out of the house.

Yuki watched him for a second, not sure what to think. Finally, he reached down and yanked the knife from his leg, cringing in pain. Pressing his hand down on the wound he limped out of the building, searching outside. Where had Akito gone? That gunshot had sounded as though it was coming from the other side of the Sohma plot, the place where the prison cells and holes were located in the basements of empty buildings.

Tearing off the bottom of his shirt while he walked, he tied it tightly around his leg, trying to stop the blood. When it was bound, and the sharp pain dulled to a slight throb, he was able to go faster, hurrying to where the noise was. In his right hand, he still held Akito's knife tightly clutched in his fingers.

Yuki stopped in shock when he could see everyone coming into view, and a scream pierced the air. Hatori held back Haru, who for some odd reason was naked and struggling to break free and Tohru lay on the ground, her eyes closed as Akito stood panting heavily over her. Her hair was matted to her head with blood and Yuki felt rage boil up inside him as Akito lifted his gun and aimed it down at her face. Pulling his arm back, Yuki hurled the knife as hard as he could at Akito, the blade entering his back. The man pitched forward, crying out in pain. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuki could make out Haru elbow Hatori in the face, knocking him back. Then snatching up his gun, Haru aimed it at the older man, warning him not to move. Leaping forward, Yuki snatched the gun from Akito's hand, and pressed it to the man's forehead angrily.

Akito watched Yuki carefully, his eyes trained on the gun. "Yuki," he strained through gritted teeth. "Surely you don't mean to shoot me with that."

"Oh, I have every intention of shooting you," Yuki said smiling coldly. "And I'm going to enjoy every minute of watching your blood pour out of your body." This was it. He was finally going to kill him. This was the moment he had been waiting for since that first time he had killed when he was only seven. 

For a few split seconds, Yuki's eyes left Akito to glance over at Tohru. Even from where he was, he could make out the small rising and falling of her chest. So she was all right... She was just unconscious. A wave of relief washed over him as he let out a deep breath. She was alive. That was all that mattered now.

Haru seemed to have Hatori down in a headlock, holding him down. "You traitor," Hatori spat. 

"It's time this all came to an end," Haru said quietly. "We've all known that for a long time now."

"Yuki, you're getting sloppy," Akito smirked as he jerked the knife from his back and knocked the gun out of Yuki's grasp. "You know you're never supposed to take your eyes off the enemy." The gun flew to the side, skidding across the dirt. Before Yuki could react, Akito lifted the knife, stabbing it through Yuki's hand and pinning it to the ground. 

Yuki choked as he looked down at the knife pierced through the back of his hand. He watched as Akito leapt to his feet to retrieve the gun Yuki had lost. Yanking the blade from his flesh, he freed his hand from the ground, blood pouring in streams from his palm. "Here!" Haru shouted throwing Hatori's gun to Yuki. Catching it in his good hand, Yuki aimed it Akito, just as he knelt to pick up the other gun. Firing, the bullet flew toward Akito at lightening speed, entering his arm. 

"Damn you!" Akito shrieked clutching his bleeding forearm. Running up to him, Yuki punched him across the face, knocking Akito back to the ground.

"This time," Yuki spat angrily, pressing the gun roughly against Akito's skull. "I won't look away." 

  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Whee! Christmas is coming! Christmas is coming!! Hehe, I still get all excited like a little kid. ^.^ Ah gee, and I wrote this really freaked up three chapter story that I'm not sure whether or not I should post. If I do, I'd have to put it in the rated R section and its really depressing and violent. Hmm, well, I'll think about it ^_^ 

  


Tiineiji Rin- Hey there! Always cool to have a new reader! ^.^ And I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Lil Ole Me 97- Thank you! Next chappie coming up!

Trc- (hugs back) =D Thanks a lot! Yeah, I really got into the whole thing with trying imagine what it would be liked to be forced to murder someone at such a young age, and to be locked up in a dark cold cell for days at a time. (Shivers) 

Yuki-lover- Yay! A ten! Haha ^.^ I feel so special. Thanks!

Ying Fa19- Lol, thanks. Yup, we should all gang up on Akito and beat him up, the big meanie. =P

DarkPheonix365- LOL haha, ah yes, for a sexy beast like Yuki, we would all get hit by cars. ^.^ Hope you recover soon. Lol. 

InvisibleRain- Thanks so much! I was wondering whether or not I could give a good portrayal of an entire adolescent lifetime in such a small amount of space, but it seemed to have turned okay. Glad you liked it!

C.B.- Oh yeah! I think I saw Shawshank's Redemption in Psychology class last year. That was a really good movie. Hmm, let me try and remember it, I think they threw that guy in that hole thing for a really long time, like months, right? (shiver) I can't even imagine what that would be like. =p Thanks for the review =D

OoshatiElf- Thanks a lot for the reviews!! ^.^ I hope you liked it.

Runic Knight- lol, that's fine. I love your reviews! I can never think of what to say in my responses either. Haha, I'm so boring. Thanks so much!

Ilukaiba- Ah! You got them! Aren't they awesome? And isn't Yuki totally sexy? (Drool) Thanks for the rewiew!

Misaki the Assassin- oh, a new chapter? I'll have to read it when I get the chance. Lol, I know how much you hate Yuki and its turning into a Yukiru! That's kind of funny ^.^

o7- Lol, don't worry about it ^.^ Thanks so much for always reviewing! I appreciate it so much!! =D Yup, Akito's a jerk, isn't he?

~Tohru~- haha, tha's okay ^-^ I know how it is with all the homework and junk. Gotta give us a break once in awhile! Thanks for reviewing!

Inuyashachic515- hehe, I know, this story is really depressing. Lol, I'll have to make a more cheerful one next time!

Cyjj- Thanks a lot! Glad you like it! =D

Merei-chan- yeah, the postcards are so cute! I know what you mean though. Now I want that show too! Those darn preview dvds get you hooked, don't they. They want to steal all my money!! ^.^  
GrrlN- Thanks a lot! Yeah, Akito definitely deserves some major torture =P 

Tyouhkriu- Thank you!! I'm glad you like it! Lol, it seems that everyone would agree with you that Akito is a major pain in the butt ^.^

  


, 


	16. Akito

Yuki's finger sat idly on the trigger. He just needed to pull it. He just needed to do this and then everything would be over. Akito sat before him, his hand clutched over his shot arm, glaring up steadily at him. Yuki couldn't understand it!! Why couldn't he seem to just pull the damn trigger?! Tohru had kept him from killing Kyo as well that other night. After all Akito had done, would she want to protect him too? That couldn't be right. Surely she could understand that he had to do this...

_"No, Sohma-kun!"_

I'm sorry... 

_ "I don't want you to kill anymore. Don't you see what its doing to you?"_

But I have to do this... Honda-san... don't you understand? 

_"Promise me you'll never kill anyone again."_

__I can't make that promise. Forgive me... but I can't...

_"Promise me you'll try..."_

Yuki was at a loss of what to do. This wasn't what Tohru would want. He knew that but it didn't make it any easier for him. She wanted him to stop killing people, no matter the cost. She wanted him to be like anyone else... and if he killed Akito, he'd never be able to do that. He thought of what Shigure had said. The police were after them... and even more so... they were after Akito, the leader of their group. Maybe there were alternatives after all. Maybe there really was another way.

"Why are you hesitating?" Akito asked with a smirk. "You can't do it, can you."Without a word, Yuki kicked Akito hard across the face, sending him flying back. His body went limp on the ground and Yuki scowled down at him. "Trust me," he muttered. "If it weren't for what Honda-san said the other night, I would have." He glanced up wearily at Haru and Hatori. "I think we should turn ourselves in. It'll be better that way, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think so at all," Shigure said, appearing before them with a huge duffel bag, bulging at the seams. "Anyone who wants to stay behind is welcome to. However, if you're smart, like me, you'll leave before the police get here."

"You called them?" Yuki asked with a small smile. "I should have known that's what you were getting at." A sharp pain coursed up his arm from his hand and he winced, looking down at the bloodied hole and holding it tightly.

"Oh darling little brother!" Ayame beamed, bounding toward them and wrapping his arms around him. "Are you going to join in our great escape as well?"

"Don't touch me," Yuki grumbled, too weak to push him off. Ritsu came running after Ayame, followed by Kyo and Kagura. Kneeling down, Yuki pressed two fingers on Tohru's throat to check her pulse. She seemed all right. Closing his eyes, he took her hand into his own and held it tightly to him. Finally, she was safe. After all this... all this hell and suffering... she was safe. And that meant only one thing, the thing that he had known for a long time now. He was going to have to leave her and never see her again.

Yuki had been prepared since the moment he had decided to protect her... to leave when all this madness had come to an end... so why was it still so difficult? Wincing in pain, he lifted her up in his arms, careful not to hold her too close and cause himself to transform. 

"Agh!! The police are really coming?!" Ritsu sobbed. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault. If I had known, I would have let you all out of the holes sooner... but then Akito would've been angry and..." he trailed off as he looked at Akito's unconscious body on the floor. "Agh!!" he screamed. "What's wrong with Akito?!"

"He's going to turn himself in to the police like a good little assassin leader," Shigure said cheerfully as he tied Akito's arms behind him and his ankles together with rope. "So, Ha-san... care to join us? Or would you rather go down with the ship."

Sighing, Hatori ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I might as well come with you guys."

Out of nowhere, Kyo punched Shigure in the face, rubbing his fist in satisfaction. Yuki couldn't help but smile a little. He had been wanting to do the exact same thing to Shigure all night. Too bad the stupid cat beat him to it.

"Kyo-kun!" Shigure whined rubbing his cheek. "Why'd you hit me!"

"This is for telling Akito that I was going to escape with Kagura, you stupid bastard! It's your fault we were stuck in that retarded hole all day!"

"I was only helping!" Shigure protested. "He would've had you killed if you actually succeeded."

"I don't care!!" Kyo shot back. "And now we have about two minutes before the police get here. How are we supposed to escape, huh? Did you ever think of that?"

"Don't worry," Shigure said with a wave of his hand. "I didn't give them the exact location of our hideout so it'll take them awhile to find us."

"Um excuse me," Yuki tried to break in. He gave up when he realized that everyone was off in their own little world right now. He supposed he couldn't blame them. With the police on their way and so little time to pack up their things... He wondered what was going to happen now. What would happen to Tohru? He looked down at her in his arms, watching her quiet face. She looked almost as if she were just sleeping peacefully. Wouldn't it be nice if he could be with her like this for the rest of his life... 

No, Yuki didn't deserve that kind of happiness. After all that he had done, the last thing that he deserved was to be happy. 

"Wait, what about Momiji, Hiro and Kisa," Kagura asked looking around. "Where are they at?"

"Well, it is the middle of the night," Shigure pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "They're probably still be sleeping." 

"Fine, fine," Haru said, finally putting on a pair of pants. "I'll go wake them up."

Hiro came up behind the group, Kisa and Momiji close behind. As the little boy let out a sigh, Shigure jumped in surprise, his head whipping around behind him. "Oh, Hiro-kun. What are you doing up this late?"

"You actually expect a person to get any sleep with you guys making all this noise out here," Hiro complained. Looking toward Kisa, he added, "Didn't I tell you? I knew something was up."

"I don't understand," Kisa said uncertainly, "does that mean we're leaving? We've been here for so long... This is our home... Where... where will we go to?" Yuki couldn't help but agree with her. Where were they going to go? Would the police really be satisfied with having only Akito? Would they have to spend the rest of their lives running and hiding from them? 

"Don't worry," Shigure reassured her. "It won't be so bad. It'll all work out in the end. I promise." 

"Hey now!! Come on people!" Ayame called, clapping his hands together loudly. "We gotta hurry up and clear out of here. No time to waste."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Akito..." the man said softly, bending down before the limp figure bound on the floor. 

Akito groaned, rolling over onto his side. Opening his eyes a crack, he focused on the man in front of him, and his lips pursed into a tight smile. Everything on him hurt like hell. It was so annoying. The wound on his arm stung especially, for some reason, even mores so than the gash on his back did. Not that it particularly mattered right now. But... when a person's life was about to come to an end... it kind of did... since this would be the last time that he would ever feel pain like this... "They're coming aren't they..." Akito said finally. "Someone betrayed us and called the police."

"Shigure did it," the man answered. "I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do."

Sighing, Akito closed his eyes again. This was the end. The end had finally come and there was no stopping it. And he had been so close... maybe if Yuki had never left... maybe if that damned girl Tohru Honda had never appeared, none of this would have happened. Things could have stayed the way they were forever, and Akito would have been content, knowing that he had control over his family... protecting them from themselves and others. 

"Akito?"

"Do me a favor," Akito muttered, not bothering to open his eyes. The darkness suited him better anyway. It was almost comforting in a way. And soon there would be nothing but darkness. It was a good thing he didn't believe in hell, otherwise he'd be fearing for his damned soul right about now. 

"What is it?" the man asked, leaning forward. "The police will be here soon. I can't stay much longer."

Akito smiled. "Every man for himself I suppose," he muttered bitterly. "Everyone must be so happy. They really think they're going to free now, don't they. But they were all always too foolish to know any better. They'll never be happy. They don't know how to live without me. They need me to take care of them."

"I know Akito," the man agreed quietly. "Try not to let it bother you so much."

"Then let's just end it," Akito whispered. He could almost feel it already. From behind his closed lids, a cloaked figure watching him... death. Death was already here, waiting for him. Even death already knew that his life was ending. 

How funny... Akito had always known that he was meant to die young, but who would have ever guessed he'd meet his end like this, betrayed by his own family, and captured by the police. Well, he couldn't have that. He wouldn't allow them to have that satisfaction. "Do it now!" he shrieked.

"Yes, Akito," the man choked, pulling out his gun and pressing it to Akito's skull.

Akito let the chilling sensation of the metallic weapon overwhelm his senses. He smiled again, finally opening his eyes, and letting his gaze fall upon the man in front of him. The man's finger sat on the trigger of the gun, hesitating. "Thank you, Hatori," Akito murmured, and the dragon fired the weapon. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Wincing, Yuki carried Tohru into his old home, laying her down on his bed. Letting out a deep breath, he made his way to his desk, and dug inside the bottom drawer, pulling out a roll of gauze and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. A gunshot filled the air and Yuki's head shot up immediately. What?! Akito... did he escape? Wearily, he lifted his head to the window and looked outside. Everyone had disappeared into their own homes and no one seemed concerned at all about the noise. Why the heck did he always seem to be stuck with all the work?

Letting out a groan, Yuki limped out of his room and outside, glancing around. Lets see, the noise had come from.... right around here. It had to have been the building where they had left Akito tied up in. Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out a small knife and grasped it tightly in his fingers, making his way to the building. After all this, the last thing he was going to do was let Akito escape. Peeking in through the door, his breath caught in his throat as he found Akito laying sprawled on the floor, dark blood pooling around his head.

"A... Akito," Yuki murmured. Making his way closer the the corpse, Yuki bent down and turned the body over, Akito's head rolling over to face him. "You would rather die than let the police capture you," Yuki said quietly. For some, unexplainable reason, a wave of sadness washed over Yuki, and he felt as though he were on the verge of drowning in it. 

Why... why did seeing Akito laying here fill him with so much regret? "I should be happy that you're dead..." Yuki said to himself out loud. But somehow... it was as if he saw himself in Akito's blank, dead eyes. Taking the limp body into his arms, Yuki felt his eyes well up with tears. He held Akito close, sobbing quietly into the man's shirt. 

"You were so twisted," Yuki whispered tearfully. "So sad and disturbed.... If you hadn't been born into this family... if none of us had been born into this family, maybe we would have had a chance of being happy like everyone else..." Letting out a deep breath, he lay Akito's body back on the ground. "I hate you so much," Yuki said quietly, climbing back up to his feet. "I'm sorry. I know it wasn't your fault... but I still hate you."

Leaving the building, Yuki went back to his own home, going immediately to the sink in his kitchen. There was always so much blood, wherever he seemed to go. He was sick of it. He didn't want to see it ever again. Turning on the hot water, he dunked his hands in, rinsing it all away. The piercing in his hand throbbed and Yuki gritted his teeth, splashing the water over his arms and face. Lifting his dripping head, he watched in satisfaction as all the red ran down the drain. 

Yuki grabbed the towel hanging from the rack by the sink and dried himself off. Then he filled bowl with the hot water and carried it and the towel into the bedroom, setting it down beside Tohru on the floor. Tohru still lay there on his bed, her breathing coming in slow and even breaths from her parted lips. Smiling warmly at her, he sat down at his desk, turning his attention back to his wounds. If he didn't take care of them soon, he'd end up developing a fever before the night was over. 

Putting the towel between his teeth, Yuki bit down hard in pain as he poured alcohol over the wound on his leg, as well as the one over his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to subside before wrapping his hand and leg up tightly with the gauze. Letting out a deep breath, he sat there in the chair a moment, collecting himself. It was a shame... He had failed to tell Tohru any of the things he had wanted to say... to tell her how he felt, and now he'd never get the chance again... It was far too late for that now.

Yuki glanced over at Tohru again before biting his lip and making his way uncertainly toward her. Maybe he shouldn't bother her. He didn't want to make this anymore painful than it had to be... It would be so much easier if he just left now, right this second, and never looked back. But instead, Yuki kneeled down beside her, and looked around him. Finding one of his clean shirts hanging on the side of his bed, he rolled it up into a wad and dunked it into the bowl of water he had set down earlier.

The least he could do was clean this blood from her face. Yeah... that was all he was going to do, and then he'd leave. Wringing out the damp cloth, Yuki wiped it gently over her forward and cheek, rinsing away the streaks of red. Poor Tohru, what had Akito done to her before he had gotten there? Lifting his bandaged hand, he brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead, before wiping more of her skin with the cloth. Dunking it into the water again, Yuki pressed the damp material softly against her forehead, moving down to her chin and tracing the line of her jaw before moving down over her neck.

Torhu stirred slightly, a soft groan escaping her lips. Stepping back in surprise, Yuki pulled his hand away, the shirt falling from his hand and landing beside her on the mattress. "Honda-san?" he asked quietly.

Opening her eyes, Tohru seemed to be trying to focus, to make sense of her surroundings. Her gaze fell on him and she furrowed her brows in confusion. "Sohma-kun?" she murmured. "Am I dreaming?" She watched him, her eyes following him as Yuki silently took a few more steps away. "Is it really you? You're... alive?" Her lips curled into a small smile and fresh tears sprung to her eyes. "You are.... you're alive... I'm so happy."

Yuki wanted to run away. He shouldn't have stayed. He should have left when he had the chance... and now... now he was going to have to say goodbye. Squeezing his eyes shut, Yuki pleaded silently for some kind of natural disaster to occur so that he could make his getaway... But alas, no disaster came. 

Opening his eyes, he watched Tohru as she pulled herself up into sitting position. _Please, don't make this harder, _Yuki wanted to beg. If she did this now, Yuki may not have the strength to leave her... and then he may end up breaking his promise to disappear as soon as the terror he had brought to her life ended. Everything, all that had happened to her, all her pain and suffering had been because of him...

He watched in silence as Tohru climbed unsteadily to her feet, limping forward quickly to him. "Y... Yuki-kun," she said tearfully, "you're alive. I'm so happy that you're alive." Wrapping her arms over his shoulders, she cried quietly into his chest. He wondered if maybe she would get too close and change him into a mouse. That would make it so much easier to escape. However, once again, luck was not on his side, and she managed to keep enough distance between their bodies to keep him from transforming. When another minute passed by and Yuki still said nothing, Tohru looked up at him, her eyes sad. "Yuki-kun... you really don't care about me at all, do you..." she asked softly. "And now you're going to leave..."

That wasn't it at all. She just didn't understand... how much he loved her. But if he didn't stay strong... he'd never be able to say goodbye. Not saying a word, Yuki turned his head away, staring off at the wall. Why couldn't she just give up on him. It would be so much easier for both of them.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru said again, tears streaming down her face. "Please say something."

Pulling away from her, Yuki remained quiet. It was better this way. Even if she didn't realize it now. He was doing what was best for her. 

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru cried finally, her voice a little louder. "Why won't you talk to me! I was so worried about you... I... I thought you were dead!" When Yuki still didn't answer, Tohru turned away, blinking back tears and began walking toward the door. "Fine, if that's what you want," she said softly. "I'll go then."

_Please wait..._ Yuki wanted to shout. _ Please don't leave... You're wrong! You have no idea how much I care about you! Please wait!_ Finally, Yuki reached forward, grabbing Tohru's hand and pulling her toward him. Before she could respond, he bent down, capturing her lips in his own in a gentle kiss. Tohru's eyes widened in surprise before she closed them, losing herself in the warmth of his lips. Yuki lifted a hand to her cheek, deepening the kiss, and running his fingers along the soft skin of her face. 

What was he doing? Yuki had no idea.... All he knew was that it was wrong. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes closed. "Honda-san... you already know that I have to leave... I'm sorry... I didn't want to make you cry like this... "

"Don't go," Tohru said quietly, her voice shaking. "I'll miss you so much..."

Yuki didn't reply, and instead let out a small sigh. Turning away, he murmured what he hoped was a coherent "goodbye," before racing out of the building.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note Okay, one more chapter left everyone ^_^ Sorry if this chapter was boring. I feel like it dragged on too long or something. 

  


Lil Ole Me97- You were right! He just couldn't do it ^_^

Lys3- Haha, I know. Akito's suck a pain. Thanks a lot!

Tiineiji Rin- ^.^ Sorry for making you wait. And Merry Christmas to you too! (^_^ I'm a day late)

O7- Thanks a lot! Yeah, I wasn't able to update the past couple days because of family stuff for the holidays! Quite fun. Hmm, are you a girl or boy? Well, I just tend to assume everyone's a girl unless stated otherwise. ^_^ So my guess is that you're a girl?

Runic Knight- Aw, thanks so much! ^.^ Yeah, I'm still deciding whether I should or no because truthfully, its pretty bad. Its like, something I don't even want to claim as my own. But I'm working on another fic anyway, that I'll be posting soon too! ^_^

  


mewlw- Thank you! Merry late Christmas!! =D

Tyoukriu- Yup, Hatori is pretty much Akito's loyal servant. Thanks for the review!!

Ying Fa19- Lol, I totally agree! But somehow, the more I love Yuki, the more I write about him getting all beat up! Well, we'll just blame it all on Akit! These character's have a mind of their own I tell ya!

Trc- Thanks so much!! (Hugs back!) And Merry Christmas =D

Insomniac- haha, yeah, I was thinking that Tohru should get a concussion or something. So she's gonna be out for awhile after this. And yes! Once again, poor Yuki is losing way too much blood. Poor dear. ^.^ Thanks for the transfusions!

Sin_Katt- Thanks a lot! =D

Invisible Rain- Ah, sorry I didnt' update before Christmas like you asked. ^_^ I wasn't home for the holidays. We were out and about with the family and whatnot.

Anime26angel- haha, you're absolutely right! Yuki needs to listen to Tohru!

Ilukaiba- Oh, I know what you mean! The anime is so great and Akito is annoying but I don't hate him too much in it. Well, I did at first, but I think I started hating him less when I made him not so evil in my last fic. ^_^  
Merei-chan- Thanks for the review!! =D Glad you enjoyed it!!

DrkPheonix365- LOL Ah, you celebrate Hannukah? How cool!! You get so many more days to celebrate! Well, Happy Hannukah then! ^_^ And like always, thanks for the hilarious review!

Misaki the Assassin- Ah, The Excel Saga ficcy, my first fic I put up here! Well, I know it can get a bit eh... retarded at times... but I'm glad you liked it! ^_^ Thanks a lot!! Haha, its so cool to know I was able to make people laugh.

GrrlN- Hehe, truthfully, I hate Cliffhangers too, with a burning passion! Especially in anime and stuff. Maybe that I why I use them so much? Agh, forgive me! I'm evil!! Lol ^.^ Thanks for the review!

Cyjj- Hehe, yup, there was definitely a but. Thanks so much and Merry Christmas!! 

xx Schizoid- Lol, sorry for driving you crazy with that cliffie. I'll have to be more kind in the future. ^.^ Thanks a lot for the review! 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	17. Wait

  


Ayame paused in front of the building Yuki lived in, wondering what was taking him so long. They didn't have much time before the police arrived. Peeking in through the window, he saw Yuki and Tohru kissing, and a huge grin spread across his face. Covering his mouth with his hands, he tried to keep himself from laughing out loud. After a few minutes, Yuki came running out and Ayame jumped back in surprise. Well that was sure fast. 

"What are you doing here," Yuki asked suspiciously, looking up at his brother. 

Sighing, Ayame put an arm around Yuki's shoulder, unable to wipe away the goofy grin from his face. "Ah, that was very cute, Yuki, my dearest brother. " 

"I thought I told you not to touch me!" Yuki shouted angrily, smacking the snake's arm away. "And what were you doing spying on me!"

"Temper, temper," Ayame reprimanded, shaking his head in disapproval. "You know, you really shouldn't be so pessimistic about things. If you use a little imagination, you'd be surprised what you can do."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki groaned. 

"Just what I said," Ayame said with a grin. He was going to help Yuki find his happiness, one way or another. That way, he could finally be the big brother he had always wanted to be.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


As Yuki ran off, leaving her alone in the room, Tohru felt her heart drop. A wave of dizzyness washed over her and her eyes grew heavy. He... was gone... Yuki... was gone.... and she would never see him again. The wound from her head was beginning to hurt again and she swayed back and forth unsteadily. Yuki-kun.... was gone... 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Hello, Honda-san," a woman nurse greeted her as she stepped up beside the bed. "My, that was some car you were hit by, wouldn't you agree? You're lucky to be alive."

Tohru blinked as she looked up at the nurse standing before her. One minute she had been in Yuki's room, and the next, she was here in this hospital. Moving her eyes around around the room, she noticed the vase of flowers and cards sitting on her bed stand and realized that a stuffed animal from her grandfather sat beside her on the matress. How long had she been here?

"Car?" Tohru asked in confusion, finally comprehending what the young woman had said. "What do you mean?" 

The nurse tossed her shoulder length brown hair over her shoulder, giving her a warm smile. "Just trust me on this all right?" she said softly. "It was a car. The police, the media, everyone is going to stand by that. It'll be better for you if you do too."

Tohru furrowed her brows at the older girl. "Who are you?"

"Kagura Sohma," she said cheerfully, placing a box of chocolates on Tohru's lap. "I'm your nurse for... the next five minutes anyway before I make a break for it. The police are trying to keep this a bit on the hush, hush level so don't forget what I said. It was a car, that's all. Those darn police have been tailing us for so long... but they seem appeased more or less now that they have Akito... well, just his dead body... but they seem pretty happy about it. Especially since the Sohma group of assassins dissolved along with his death." She gave Tohru another small smile before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Tohru said frantically, sitting up more in the bed. A wave of dizzyness struck her but she leaned forward, catching the girl by the wrist with her hand. "Does that mean... do you know where Sohma-kun... where Yuki-kun is?"  
"Hmm, maybe," Kagura said quietly. "But I'm afraid I can't tell you that right now, all right?"

"Please," Tohru begged. "you have to tell me." What was going on! Why was this girl here all of sudden telling her all this. The least she could do was help her find Yuki-kun! "If you know where he is," Tohru pleaded. "can't you give me a hint?"

"I'm really sorry, but I can't." Kagura said apologetically. Looking around anxiously, she glanced at a clock, hanging on the wall opposite of Tohru's bed. "I've already been here too long. I have to go." Giving her one last quick smile, Kaugra gently pulled her arm away, hurried out the room and disappeared.

Tohru could feel all of her helplessness and frustrations tearing away at her insides as she pressed a hand to her bandaged forward, trying to keep herself from crying. Why... why didn't Yuki want her to find him? She was tired of feeling like the only one who was hurting... the only one in love.... Didn't he care about her at all? If he did... then why couldn't he be here with her right now? 

Trying to calm herself down, Tohru's eyes fell on the box sitting on her lap that the girl had dropped off. She had almost completely forgotten it was there. Her hand trembled as she lifted the small tag on the side and read who it was from. _Yuki Sohma._ He had gotten her a box of chocolates... so that was why she had been here. He... he did care... Tears slid down her cheeks as she opened the small box and took a chocolate, popping it into her mouth. "Mm," she murmured. "These are really good." 

Letting out a sigh, Tohru climbed to her feet, setting the gift gingerly down on the bed stand. It felt good to be standing up again. She had probably been unconscious for a long time. Stretching her arms over her head, she let out a loud yawn. She supposed... life was going to be a lot more peaceful again from now on... The only thing left for her to do was to try and forget everything about Yuki Sohma. Wiping fiercely at her wet eyes, a determined look crossed her face. Right now, she had something very important to do anyway... and that was to find out where the heck the bathroom was. 

However, as Tohru looked down, she realized she was wearing one of those fun paper gowns that was open in the back, exposing her bare bottom, which was hardly any way to look when leaving her room. Blushing she searched the room till she found a thick white robe and wrapped it tightly around herself. Finally feeling a little less exposed, she slipped on a pair of slippers and made her way cautiously out into the hallway. 

If there was one thing she really hated, it was hospitals. The last time she had been in one, it had been while her mother was dying from that car accident. Pursing her lips together, Tohru walked up and down the hallway, looking at each door. Why couldn't she seem find a bathroom! She really had to go! Her gaze fell on a patient's name that made her stop in surprise. "R.. Rei?" she murmured in disbelief. 

Knocking on the door, she felt a wave of happiness wash over her. She had been so afraid he had died! If he had, that would have been one more innocent life on her conscience, since he wouldn't have died if it hadn't been for the assassins coming after her. She froze when she heard yelling from inside.

"That hurts!! Damn it!! Let go of me!!"

"Just take the stupid shot!" a female voice complained loudly. Tohru jumped back at the sound of something falling and shattering. Suddenly, the door flew open and a nurse stalked out, her hair hanging messily around her face. "Stupid patient," she muttered. "I hope he dies..." Without paying any attention to Tohru, the nurse stalked past her and disappeared down the hall. 

"Oh, Tohru-san!" a voice exclaimed excitedly. "Long time no see!"

Tohru glanced into the room to find Rei sitting on the edge of his bed, a bandage around his neck. "Rei... -kun?" She smiled, shaking her head. "Do you mind if I come in?" she asked.

"Sure, sure, please do," he said gesturing for her to come closer with his hand. "What are you doing here?" Rei gave a wink, patting the place beside him for her to sit down. "You didn't come all the way over here just to check up on little ol' me, did you?"

"Ah, not quite," Tohru laughed, sweatdropping. She sat next to him, looking down at the floor. "Its a long story..."

"Hey, I got all the time in the world, my dear," Rei grinned, gazing intently at her face. Tohru could feel his warm breath on her cheek as he spoke and was beginning to grow more and more uncomfortable by the second. Ah yes, the reason why she wasn't particularly fond of Rei was all coming back to her now. 

"I... I just thought you should know," Tohru said softly. "That the people that killed your girlfriend... they're gone now."

Rei's face fell and he looked up at the ceiling, letting out a sigh. "I'd rather not think about that right now..." he mumbled. "I know, no matter what I do, I'll never be able to make up for how I treated her... and now she's gone... But Tohru," he said, looking down seriously into her eyes. "I really did like you." Leaning forward, he tried to press his lips against hers. "and I still do..." he murmured.

Jumping to her feet, Tohru backed away, looking at the floor. "I... I better go," she stammered quickly. 

"What the hell is your problem," Rei retorted. "Its that Yuki guy right? The one staying at your house? I bet if he tried to kiss you, you wouldn't run away like this."

Tohru felt her cheeks turn bright red and she turned around, racing out of the room. What did he know anyway... Rei didn't know anything.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


A couple days later, Tohru was released from the hospital. The doctor handed her a bag with her clothes, freshly washed and Tohru pulled them out anxiously, glad to be rid of the robe and paper gown. Spreading them out on her bed, she frowned when she came across an unfamiliar gray shirt. This wasn't hers, was it? 

The doctor had said that these were the clothes they had found her with... Looking at it carefully, and holding it out in front of her, Tohru let out a surprised gasp. This was one of Yuki's shirt. There was no doubt about it, since he was the only one she knew that always wore these chinese style shirts. She also thought she might vaguely recall Yuki holding something like this and wiping her forehead with it... but she had thought that had been a dream. Folding it carefully in the bag, she got dressed and waited for her grandpa to come and pick her up.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"I'm so glad you're finally back," her grandfather said cheerfully, carrying her bag into her bedroom. "You were unconscious for nearly a week at the hospital. But then again, being hit by a semi-truck and all, I'm so happy you're still alive!" 

Tohru smiled, giving her grandfather a hug. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I'm just glad you're all right," her grandfather reassured. "And that nice boy that was staying with us was worried too! I think he may have been more worried than all of us put together!" 

Stopping in her tracks, Tohru turned to look at her grandfather, her eyes wide with surprise. "What... what did you just say?" she asked softly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Tohru's grandpa nodded. "The day I got a call that you were in the hospital, your little friend, Yuki was it? Stopped by to get his things. When he found out you were there, he rushed over with me. Stayed there the whole night, I believe. It was odd though... cause then he disappeared, and I haven't seen him since."

"I... I see," Tohru murmured thoughtfully. So it seemed, Yuki wasn't going to let her forget him after all... no matter how much she tried to. He seemed to be everywhere, constantly leaving reminders of himself for her to find. She wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_I wonder... if I keep coming here... will I see him again someday? If I devote my heart to him and only him... will he return to me, and never leave again... Or am I merely dreaming of something that can never be._

Though she knew it was pointless Tohru ended up searching the woods for the Sohma houses. However, when she got there, she found the entire place had been torn to the ground, leaving behind an empty lot of dirt.

_There were so many things I would have liked to do with him... So many places I would have liked to gone with him... So many dreams..._

And somehow, Tohru found herself returning again every week or so, thinking maybe she'd find Yuki or someone who knew him and could tell her where he was. It was pathetic, she knew that, but it gave her hope. 

_Even though I knew he would leave me... I liked to imagine what kind of life we might have had together if he hadn't been born into such a cursed family... If he could have lived like anyone else... _

"Tohru!" Uo exclaimed running up to her friend and clapping her hand on Tohru's shoulder. "We've been looking all over for you! I can't believe you came here again!"

"It is quite odd," Hana agreed. "What do you find so interesting about this clearing here in the middle of the woods? I sense no strange electric waves coming from it at all."

_He never got to meet Uo-chan or Hana-chan, my two best friends. I think... he may have really liked them._

"I'm sorry," Tohru laughed, shaking her head. "I know I shouldn't come here anymore... but... I guess, I'm hoping I'll see a friend I made awhile ago." 

"You made a friend out here in the woods?!" Arisa asked raising an eyebrow. "That strikes me as very dangerous.... and odd."

"No, it wasn't anything like that," Tohru reassured. Looking down, she let out a small sigh. "Come on, let's go. I know I'm not going to see him here anyway." 

_It makes me sad to think Yuki grew up without ever knowing a dream... Living in fear... in constant guilt... his hands soaked with blood. But I'll try and dream enough for the two of us... because I know someday, we'll be together again. _

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Several months passed by rather slowly. Tohru sat in class, her elbow on her desk and her chin in her hand. She hadn't been sleeping well lately and she wasn't sure why. Covering her mouth with a hand, she tried to stifle a yawn. And she had to go to her part time job today too. She hoped she'd have enough energy to make it through the rest of the day.

Leaning forward, Tohru lay her head down on her folded arms and closed her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was fall asleep in class... but technically, this wasn't sleeping. She was just... resting her eyes a bit. 

"Class, we have a new student today," the teacher announced loudly. 

Tohru lifted her head a little in curiosity, her eyes struggling to open, and barely focusing on the head of gray hair in front of her. She must just be dreaming again... she thought groggily, because it almost looked as though Yuki were standing there. 

"His name is Yuu Shigeta and he has just moved here from France with this older brother. Say hello to the class, Shigeta."

See, not Yuki... Yuu... and not Sohma, but Shigeta... Not him.. it wasn't Yuki...

"Hello class, its a pleasure to meet you all."

That voice... She knew that voice... Blinking, Tohru suddenly felt wide awake. At the front of the class stood a boy with pale skin and bright violet eyes. His grayish hair was a bit shorter... but there was no doubt who it was. Tohru watched in amazement, her mind in a daze. It couldn't be... Yuki? Was it really him? Yuki... he had come back? So then... that was it... He had even changed his name and everything. And now... he was really here?

The teacher made a small gesture with his hand. "You may take a seat in the empty desk by Honda-san in the back." Yuki nodded and walked to the back of the classroom. Tohru found herself unable to tear her gaze away from him as he came closer. She watched him as he sat down, and turned to look at her, a small smile on his face. It was really him... 

"Hi," Yuki said softly.

Tohru covered her eyes with her hand, unable to stop herself from crying. "Hi, Yuki-kun."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Writer's note yup, pretty crappy right? ^_^ ;; Ah well, I tried. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews everyone! Woo hoo!! Lots of reviews this time!! Talk about encouragement!! You guys are the best!! (sniff, sniff) I have another Yukiru fic coming up too but its kinda long so I can't promise when it'll be up. Maybe in a few weeks. I'm working hard on it though! Thanks again!

Happy New Year everyone!!

  


O7- Thanks so much! How cool, I got it right! Lol! Ah, and I have a little mental image of what you look like now ^_^ 

Lys3- Haha, thanks so much Lys. Glad you're getting into the story.

LockNess- Thank you!! =D I'm glad it didn't drag too much ^_^ 

gemmah- Oh wow, thanks so much! =D

trc- Haha, happy New Year! Thanks so much trc! (hugs back)

C.B. - Thank you!! =D

InvisibleRain- Aw, thanks so much!! ^_^

Tyoukriu- Wow, you guessed my ending XD Good job. As for everyone else. Hmm, I didnt' think to write about everyone. But they're all off living happily on their own now ^_^

Misaki the Assassin- oops, sorry your favorite character died ^.^ Lol, thanks so much!!

Inuyashachic- Haha, I love them together too!! I'd be sad if it didn't end with them happy together ^_^

anime26angel- Haha, thanks for reviewing!

Ying Fa19- Wah!! Thanks so much! You're so sweet! =D

DarkPheonix365- LOL! Thanks for always having such hilarious reviews!!

mewlw- ^.^ haha, thanks so much!

Ilukaiba- Ah, sorry for killing him. ^_^ I'm glad you liked the Yukiru fluff! Thank you!!

Grrl N- Thanks so much for always reviewing!! ^.^ Yup, Akito took the easy way out. Seems like something he'd do.

Merei-chan- Lol, well, you were almost the first to review, so that's cool!! I'm glad you got you're pizza either way, haha ^.^ Yay! Getting the anime is fun. FB is just so awesome. Thank you!!

xx Schizoid- Thanks!! Yup, Hatori is just so loyal to him. ^_^

  


  


  



	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know I published my first book Paranormal Agency By Sophia Alexandra. It's available online on amazon . com and barnes and . Please check it out.


End file.
